The Second Semester: Season 6 Continued
by Kamakana1995
Summary: After emerging victorious at Sectionals, the New Directions look ahead to the rest of the school year. To help build their ranks, Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Unique are transferred back to McKinley. Superintendent Harris's eyes are set closely on this group. Meanwhile, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine return to New York City to resume their studies at NYADA and NYU.
1. The Junior Year

**Synopsis:** What exactly happened in Marley, Ryder, Jake, and Unique's junior year that led to them being transferred out of McKinley?

 **Guest starring:  
** Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams  
Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree  
Samuel Larsen as Joseph Hart  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy  
Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang  
Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins  
NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington  
Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose  
Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward

 **Special Guest Starring:**  
Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry

 **Co-Starring:  
** Myko Olivier as Skylar

 **Absent:** Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Amber Riley

* * *

 **INT. HALLWAY – MON AUG 26, 2013 – MORNING**

Wade stood at his locker, grabbing his books for the day.

" _Last year, I would have no problem coming to school as Unique, but since the Glee Club disbanded, I don't have a safe place anymore. The only reason I mustered up the courage to take on my alter-ego, my true form, is because of Kurt and Mercedes. But now that Kurt is at NYADA and Mercedes is off becoming a rising recording artist in L.A., I don't have those hero figures in my life anymore. I thought I would go into junior year with my friends Jake, Ryder, and Kitty by my side, but they've all forgotten about me. Well, all of them except Marley."_

"Ready for English?" Marley asked. "I'm super proud of the book reports I wrote for our summer reading project. _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night Time_ was so much better than I thought it was going to be. Joe also recommended I read _The Year of Living Biblically_ , which wasn't as big a snooze as I thought it would be. It was really eye-opening!"

"How can you be so peppy without the prospect of looking forward to Glee Club rehearsal or anything?" Unique asked.

Marley paused in her tracks.

 _ **INT. CAFETERIA – EARLIER THAT MORNING**_

" _I know Glee Club meant a lot to you," Millie said as she was preparing breakfast in the cafeteria. "But maybe you can find someplace new you can belong to this year. I just don't want you to go back to the life you had before you came to McKinley, at that old school where you didn't have any friends and you felt so ashamed of who you were."_

 **INT. HALLWAY**

Marley and Unique glanced at the Cheerios tryout signup sheet. They entwined pinkies and signed up.

 **INT. GYM – LUNCH TIME**

Sue, Becky, Roz, Kitty, and Bree were the panelists for the day.

"Alright, let's see if we get any decent new recruits," Roz said. "Remember, we need to fill up the JV Squad and the Varsity Squad, so depending on how good they are, we take a vote on their placement."

"That is if they're any good at all," Kitty moaned. _"It feels good being Head Bitch in Charge of McKinley again. Now that Bree and I are co-captains, I've reclaimed my popularity and don't intend on ever messing up that reputation again by rejoining the Glee Club."_

"First up, Unique Adams!" Roz exclaimed.

Unique, in all her female glory, stepped forward.

"Absolutely not," Sue said. "I've been down this road with Mercedes Jones before—"

"Where you took home a National championship with her and Kurt Hummel at the helm of your Cheerios," Unique said. "Plus, you got a really good review that time Mercedes sang 'Beautiful' for that critic that came to expose your fraudulent coaching."

Sue gasped. "How dare you! You get the hell out of my gym!"

Unique sighed. "Fine. I don't want to be a part of this heinous clique anyway."

"Marley Rose!" Roz called.

Marley stepped forward.

"Well, this girl proved she's willing to keep her weight under control unlike Mercedes Jones who actually _gained_ two pounds when I asked her to lose ten," Sue said. "What you got?"

Marley took a breath and started her routine.

"Two-four-six-eight! Who do we appreciate!" Marley began cheering with mediocre dancing.

"Not Marley, that's for sure," Kitty laughed.

Whatever smile Marley had faded. She couldn't believe Kitty had turned their friendship aside so quickly.

"Next!" Roz exclaimed. "Sugar Motta!"

"Tough luck, Marley," Sugar said, entering the auditorium. "Principal Sylvester, I trust you got the $5,000 check my daddy wrote for you to resume the Cheerios' dry-cleaning through Paris again?"

"She doesn't even need to audition; she's in!" Sue said.

"Next! Madison McCarthy!" Roz exclaimed.

A male and female stepped forward together.

"Hi, we're the McCarthy twins and we'd like to audition together," they both said.

"Creepy," Bree whispered.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Becky screeched.

Madison and Mason performed a well-executed routine to circus-themed music. Mason even juggled!

"That was cute," Bree laughed. "But I think we should start these freshmen off small on the JV squad."

"How would you two circus freaks like to _co-captain_ the JV squad?" Roz asked.

"We'd be honored!" the twins said brightly.

 **INT. LOCKER ROOM**

Ryder was getting into his football gear when Shannon entered the room.

"Everyone, listen up!" she exclaimed. "Principal Sylvester here has an announcement!"

Sue walked into the room with fourteen boys at her heel.

"Titans, these fourteen boys are upperclassmen who have proven their football skills in their old schools all around Ohio," Sue said. "Like Coach Shannon said when I first met her back in 2010, the best way to rake in alumni donations is through a successful athletic department—"

"Mainly a winning football team," Shannon added.

"So, I've transferred these fourteen award-winning athletes into McKinley, meaning—"

"Everyone starts fresh," Shannon said. "I'm sorry to all of you veterans, but everyone tries out today and the best of the best will be recruited for the varsity team. We start in fifteen minutes!"

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

Ryder watched as a new freshman, Spencer Porter, executed a stunning throw clear across the field.

"Good quarterback material," Ryder said as Spencer came back to the stands.

"Seriously?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, too bad he's gay!" Bobby joked.

Ryder didn't even have time to react before he saw Spencer leap into the bleachers and beat the crap out of Phil and Bobby.

"Hey! Break it up!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Leave 'em, survival of the fittest," Sue said. "Up next! Ryder Lynn!"

Spencer made a throw towards Ryder, who caught it and did his signature victory dance.

Shannon nodded. "Congrats, Ryder!"

 **EXT. UNDER THE BLEACHERS**

Jake turned around to face his new club. "Welcome to the 420 club. I'm Jake Puckerman, your new president, seeing as Stoner Brett graduated. For those who don't know, we meet here at 4:20 pm sharp every day to smoke and vape away our hardships. I'm pleased to officially announce that the now-defunct clique 'The Skanks' have relinquished their claim on the underside of the bleachers, meaning, this is our territory now. Fire it up!"

 **INT. HALLWAY**

Sue was patrolling when she smelled a marijuana odor coming from the boys' bathroom. Sue waited until the culprit stepped out.

"Well, well, well, Jake Puckerman," Sue said.

Jake grinned deceptively. "What can I help you with, Sue?"

"Principal Sylvester," Sue corrected. "I know you've taken over the 420 Club where you claim to just vape and smoke regular cigarettes under the bleachers, but the weed? I FINALLY found reason to dismiss you from these halls. I don't care how touching your performance of 'Let Me Love You' was, because let me tell you, you're out of here. There's a cell waiting for you in the Allen County correctional facility for male juvenile delinquents."

 **INT. SUE'S HURT LOCKER – EVENING**

Sue entered her hurt locker and looked at the pictures of the junior Glee Clubbers. She took out her spray paint and marked an X across Jake's picture. One junior down, three to go. Only Kitty was here to stay.

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN – MON NOV 8**

Marley was sitting down filling out a job application. Now that she didn't have any extra-curricular activities to look forward to, she figured having a sense of a part-time work routine would be better than sitting at home alone every day like she had been doing all year. She got up and accidentally bumped into a girl.

"My bad," Marley muttered, going to the manager to hand in her application.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed. "You're Marley Rose, right?"

"Yeah!" Marley responded cheerfully. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Jane Hayward," the girl said. "I watched your Regionals performance earlier this year at McKinley. You and Blaine Anderson were extraordinary together, and that original song you wrote was amazing!"

Marley beamed. "Well, it's nice to hear that for a change."

"I heard McKinley's arts programs were cut," Jane said. "I'm a sophomore right now and I go to this awful public school with no arts, so my parents and I are trying to file a case to get into Dalton Academy in Westerville."

Marley raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that an all-boys school?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "For now. I really want to be a Warbler. I would try out their sister school, Crawford Country Day, but they don't have any arts programs anymore either. The educational system is out of control, limiting our creative freedom like this. It's unacceptable."

Marley nodded in agreement.

 **INT. EMMA'S OFFICE – TUE NOV 9**

"So, what can I help you with, um… Unique, or… -" Emma hesitated.

"Wade," he said.

"Okay," Emma said, embarrassed.

"I want to transfer schools," Wade said bluntly.

Emma frowned. "Why? You did so well here last year."

"Last year," Wade repeated. "But I can't deal with this anymore. First of all, with Sue making four-year Physical Education mandatory? I don't feel safe in the men's locker room. I didn't go through that whole drama with Sue's porta-potty in the choir room last year for her to revert back to her anti-transgender accommodations and forcing me to be in an environment where I'm constantly picked on. Secondly, no Glee Club anymore. That is the only reason I came to this school, which is because Kurt and Mercedes made me feel like the New Directions would be safer than Vocal Adrenaline, but at this rate, any Glee Club at all would be better than being a part of this school. Carmel High is restructuring their Performing Arts programs and I don't want to waste any more of my high school career being stuck in a place where I can't be me."

Emma nodded. "I understand. I'll see what I can do, okay? I can get in touch with Carmel and see if they're willing to transfer all of your McKinley credits over, but I can't make you any promises, okay?"

Wade nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Schue."

 **INT. LOCKER ROOM**

Ryder walked in to meet Coach Beiste for an appointment she had called for him. He found her talking to Spencer.

"Thanks so much, Coach!" Spencer exclaimed. "I won't let you down!"

"Good work out there, buddy!" Shannon exclaimed. "Ryder, come on in!"

"What's this about, Coach?" Ryder asked.

Shannon sighed. "It's not easy for me to tell you this, Ryder, but you know how Coach Sue is mandating that all athletes are on-par with their academics? I'm afraid that with your F in English and your two D's in Algebra 2 and World History, you are academically ineligible to remain on the Titans. In short, you're cut. I'm so sorry, I really am."

Ryder nodded. "Thanks, Coach. I, uh… I totally understand."

Shannon sighed and wiped a tear from her eye.

 **INT. HALLWAY**

Ryder walked up to Joe.

"Hey, dude," Ryder said. "You went to home school before you came to McKinley, right?"

Joe nodded.

"Well, uh, my dad and I have been considering home schooling for me. It's just, I can't get my grades up no matter how hard I try," Ryder explained.

"Don't," Joe said. "You'll miss out on so much. Trust me. Look, I quit the Glee Club after the last Regionals because Sue cut off my dreads, but I've got the inter-faith paint-ball league. This kind of interaction with peers, you don't get that in home-schooling. It's lonely. I don't recommend it."

 **INT. ALLEN COUNTY CORRECTIONAL FACILITY FOR MALE JUVENILE DELINQUENTS – WED NOV 27**

Joe and Mike walked through the facility and found Jake.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jake muttered.

"So THIS is where Puck ended up our junior year," Mike laughed.

"And he wasn't kidding," Jake said. "These guys really DO bully you over waffles. But answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"You need Jesus, dude," Joe joked. "In all seriousness, we care about you."

"Puck called me up and asked to make sure you were okay," Mike said. "You really let yourself go, man. This isn't like you! The Jake I met through _Grease_ and Glee wouldn't be here like this."

"People change," Jake said.

"And you changed for the better after you joined Glee Club," Joe said. "I know we don't have it anymore, but you love to dance, dude. And I haven't seen you bust a single move since after the Glee Club was cancelled."

"We figured a little bit of dance is what would make you wake up from whatever's making you relapse into these bad habits," Mike said.

 **Song: "All for the Best" from** _ **Godspell**_

 _[Joe sings the first verse and dances with a dance cane]_  
 _When you feel sad, or under a curse_  
 _Your life is bad, your prospects are worse_  
 _Your wife is crying, sighing..._  
 _And your olive tree is dying,_  
 _Temples are graying, and teeth are decaying_  
 _And creditors weighing your purse..._  
 _Your mood and your robe_  
 _Are both a deep blue_  
 _You'd bet that Job_  
 _Had nothin' on you..._  
 _Don't forget that when you go to_  
 _Heaven you'll be blessed.._  
 _Yes, it's all for the best..._

 _[Mike follows with his own dance moves with a dance cane]_  
 _Some men are born to live at ease, doing what they please,_  
 _Richer than the bees are in honey_  
 _Never growing old, never feeling cold_  
 _Pulling pots of gold from thin air_  
 _The best in every town, best at shaking down_  
 _Best at making mountains of money_  
 _They can't take it with them, but what do they care?_  
 _They get the center of the meat, cushions on the seat_  
 _Houses on the street where it's sunny.._  
 _Summers at the sea, winters warm and free_  
 _All of this and we get the rest..._  
 _But who is the land for? The sun and the sand for?_  
 _You guessed! It's all for the best..._

 _{Both combine their verses and dance moves into one. Jake is persuaded to join. Mike invites six of his fellow dancers from Chicago to join. They repeat the verse with this ensemble.}_

 _Joe: You must never be distressed_  
 _All: Yes, it's all for the..._  
 _Joe: All your wrongs will be redressed_  
 _All: Yes, it's all for the..._  
 _Mike: Someone's got to be oppressed!_

 _All: Yes, it's all for the best!_

Jake laughed and shook hands with his two friends. "Thanks."

 **INT. KITCHEN – MON JAN 13, 2014**

Millie watched the Cheerios lug dozens of bags of kale into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Millie asked.

"This is what I call a complete dietary overhaul," Sue said. "From now on, the kids at McKinley won't be bothering with low-carb, low-fat, low-sodium dishes you've been making all year. It's all kale and protein shakes from here on out."

Millie's eyes widened. "But—"

"Oh, and Mrs. Rose, you're fired," Sue said.

"Sue, I need this job!" Millie exclaimed. "Marley lives in a low-income single-parent household. By me being unemployed, she'll have to transfer schools again!"

Sue turned around. "Great! Sounds like a plan."

 **INT. SUE'S HURT LOCKER**

Sue made her mark on Marley's photo on the wall.

 **INT. EMMA'S OFFICE**

Emma was consoling Marley and Millie.

"I know you wanted to graduate from McKinley," Emma sighed.

Marley sniffled. "I don't want to be here anymore. It's not like last year when I actually had friends, and something to belong to."

Emma pulled a pamphlet out of her drawer. "This is Crawford Country Day. It's the sister school of Dalton Academy. It turns out, they're looking for a new cafeteria manager, Millie; and Marley, I showed them a sample of your performance at Regionals, featuring the number you wrote. They were impressed with your literary promise, and would like to offer you a full scholarship."

Millie and Marley looked at each other tearfully and nodded.

 **INT. SUE'S OFFICE – TUE JAN 14**

"How could you do this, Sue?" Will asked, storming into the office. "Marley is one of McKinley's brightest students! And the kids loved her mother! You even helped the Roses financially when Marley was getting help with her eating disorder!"

"Meaning they owed me a favor, and what better favor than to get them out of my school if they weren't contributing in any sizable way?" Sue asked. "Speaking of which."

Sue got up and went into the secretary's office where Figgins was vacuuming. Sue pulled the plug.

"Can I help you, Sue?" Figgins asked.

"I requested your help, but your help isn't helping," Sue said. "Your vacuum technique is atrocious. If I were to bend down and sniff the floor, I'd die of inhaling the toxic dust that represents your failed leadership of this school. You're down to minimum wage, Figgins."

Will helped Figgins up. "She is out of control."

"But she's here to stay," Figgins said fearfully. "I can't provide for my family on minimum wage."

Will sighed. "I know somewhere that's hiring."

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN**

Figgins donned his new Lima Bean apron and began working. Marley entered for her shift in her new Crawford Country Day uniform.

"What a change, wearing those prep school uniforms!" Figgins laughed.

Marley returned shortly after in her work clothes.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to work the cash register, would you?" Figgins asked.

 **INT. EMMA'S OFFICE – WED JAN 15**

"Hey, Mrs. Schue?" Ryder asked, coming into the office.

"Ryder!" Emma greeted. "What can I help you with?" Emma noticed a box of items that Ryder was carrying.

"I just wanted to thank you for all your help this year, but the home-school thing is kind of happening now," Ryder said, taking a seat. "It's just, all those tutors that we tried, they just didn't help. I just… I don't absorb anything anymore without the joy of Glee and the excitement of football running through my head. My dad is a PhD, you know, so he expects a lot out of me and he thinks I'd do better academically in home-school with minimal distractions and a teacher he personally hired who specializes in students with dyslexia."

Emma sighed. "Well, we'll definitely miss you, Ryder. Thank you for all your services to the school."

Sue watched from down the hall as Ryder left the school.

 **INT. SUE'S HURT LOCKER**

Sue spray painted an "X" across Ryder's photo.

 **EXT. PARKING LOT**

"So you're really going to home-school?" Joe asked Ryder.

"Yeah," Ryder said. "I know you said I' be missing out on a lot, but honestly, without football and Glee, I don't have anything to miss out on anymore."

Sugar smiled sympathetically. "I mean, I quit Glee after Regionals because I was tired of not getting any solos, but I get lots of breakout moments in the Cheerios. Will you come watch us at States?"

 **INT. GYM – SAT MAR 8**

"And THAT is how you're all going to win that gold damn Cheerios States trophy today!" Roz exclaimed. "On three! GOOOOO TITANS!"

"Alright, team, let's get out there and show Ohio what we're made of!" Bree exclaimed, leading the Cheerios to the mats.

 **Song: "Salute" by Little Mix**

 _[Bree:]  
Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _[Kitty:]_  
 _Ladies all across the world_  
 _Listen up, we're looking for recruits_  
 _If you're with me, let me see your hands_  
 _Stand up and salute_  
 _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_  
 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _[Pre-Chorus: All]  
It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
Sugar: If you with me, women let me hear you say  
_

 _[Chorus: All]  
Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _Attention! (Salute)_  
 _Attention! (Salute)_  
 _Attention! (Huh!)_  
 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _[Madison:]_  
 _Sisters we are everywhere_  
 _Warriors, your country needs you_  
 _If you're ready ladies, better keep steady_  
 _Ready, aim, shoot_  
 _All: Don't need ammunition, on a mission_  
 _And we'll hit you with the truth_  
 _Sugar: Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!_

 _[Bree:]_  
 _Sisters we are everywhere_  
 _Warriors, your country needs you_  
 _If you're ready ladies, better keep steady_  
 _Ready, aim, shoot_  
 _All: Don't need ammunition. On a mission_  
 _And we'll hit you with the truth_  
 _Bree: Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All:_

 _You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We're standing strong, we carry on)  
Knock us but we keep moving up (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah!)_

 _Attention!_  
 _Attention!_  
 _Individuals!_  
 _Originals!_  
 _Huh!_  
 _Let me hear you say,_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Sugar: Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together.  
And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters_

 _All: Huh!_  
 _Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

The crowd went wild! Will walked over to Sue and Roz.

"Good job, ladies," Will said. "I think your Cheerios have got a state victory in the bag."

"Damn right they do!" Roz exclaimed.

"And THAT'S because the Cheerios are the true performers of the school," Sue said. "Always has been and always will be. So how'd your interview at Carmel go, buddy? Ready to get the hell out of your old high school already and go chase better opportunities?"

 **INT. AUDITORIUM – FRI APR 2**

Wade, Marley, and Ryder went to watch the musical _Annie_ , starring Sue Sylvester as Miss Hannigan.

"I can't believe Sue didn't let this be a school musical," Ryder sighed. "I really wanted to be in it."

 _ **INT. SUE'S OFFICE – FLASHBACK**_

" _I know we can't have a Glee Club, but what about a school musical?" Ryder asked. "I mean,_ Grease _sales totally made a lot of income for McKinley, didn't it?"_

" _We can't have a school musical because the students at this school can't be distracted by the in-and-outs of show business. Why should I condone them spending hours of their day learning how to sing, dance, and act, when they could be focusing on their Science, Math, English, you know, classes that truly matter?" Sue asked. "But I do get the need for a creative outlet in McKinley, and it's funny you bring that up, Mr. Lynn, because I've always wanted to star as Miss Hannigan in_ Annie _, and I've already cast the production taking place right here at McKinley! No McKinley students, of course. Just me and community members. Of course, there is a whole number dedicated to NYC, and I don't intend on ever visiting that hell hole. I might make a segment on Sue's Corner about that! Now, be gone. Your dyslexia is stinking up my office."_

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

"I just miss being on stage," Ryder sighed. "Home school is no fun."

 **INT. WILL'S OFFICE – MON APR 27**

"Hey, Mr. Schue?" Wade asked, knocking on the door.

"Wade, come in!" Will said excitedly.

"Congratulations on your baby," Wade said.

"Oh, thanks," Will said graciously. "I'm so excited to finally be a father."

"How was Rachel's opening night?" Wade asked.

"Well, I wish I could've seen it," Will said. "I'm hoping to book a ticket back to New York this summer to see it in person. But, what can I help you with?"

"Word on the street is that you took the job at Carmel," Wade said.

Will nodded. "It took Daniel being born to make me realize that maybe taking the job is what's best for my new family. They're paying me a lot more."

"I want to check it out," Wade said.

 **INT. CARMEL**

"Students, this is Mr. Schuester; he will be taking over Vocal Adrenaline next year," Principal Abigail Gunderson said.

"She looks freakishly like Principal Figgins," Wade whispered.

"They're brother and sister," Will whispered back. "I'm honored to meet you all, and I can't wait to work with you. Some of you might remember Wade, um, Unique, here. She was a member back in 2012."

"Is he-she transferring back?" Clint laughed. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm the lead performer of Vocal Adrenaline now. Your starship, pinball machine, and boogie shoes belong back at McKinley."

Wade scowled and exited the auditorium. "Thanks for bringing me, Mr. Schue."

 **INT. SUE'S OFFICE**

Emma stormed into the office. "Looks like you won, Sue!"

"Aren't you on maternity leave?" Sue asked.

"Your insane vendetta against Will and the Glee Club has amounted to McKinley losing all those students!" Emma exclaimed. "All those poor Glee kids, they've literally been dropping like dead flies all year, and you finally got them all out of the school! Are you satisfied, Sue? These kids had it all last year. They had friends; they had a sense of belonging! And because of your heinous regime, you have Jake in a correctional facility, you have Ryder bored in home-school where his academics are NOT improving at all, Marley is stuck at a private school that she hates, and now Unique is transferring to an all-girls private school!"

Sue grinned. "Well, it's like The Hunger Games, isn't it? Only this time, President Sue isn't falling for any mockingjay tricks. Those students are all gone, because McKinley isn't and wasn't for them. Your husband is the last straw."

 **INT. SUE'S HURT LOCKER**

"Success," Sue said, as she spray-painted an X over Will's and Unique's pictures. "With the teacher AND his last remaining students gone, McKinley can finally thrive in an arts-free environment. Test scores are going up, obesity is going down, and that glorious computer lab is preparing our students for more practical careers, like being IT technicians and secretaries, jobs that the people of America actually need today."

 **Song: "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato**

 **INT. ALLEN COUNTY CORRECTIONAL FACILITY FOR MALE JUVENILE DELINQUENTS**

 _{Jake sits at breakfast with the other delinquents, who are stealing his waffles.}_

 _[Jake:]  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

 _ **INT. CRAWFORD COUNTRY DAY HALLWAY**_

 _{Marley walks through the hallway. None of the other girls even acknowledge her presence.}_

 _[Chorus: Marley]_  
 _You can take everything I have_  
 _You can break everything I am_  
 _Like I'm made of glass_  
 _Like I'm made of paper_  
 _Go on and try to tear me down_  
 _I will be rising from the ground_  
 _Like a skyscraper_  
 _Like a skyscraper_

 _ **INT. RYDER'S BEDROOM**_

 _{Ryder can't focus on his homework. He stares out the window.}_

 _[Ryder:]_  
 _As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
 _And untangle you from me_  
 _Would it make you feel better_  
 _To watch me while I bleed?_  
 _All my windows still are broken_  
 _But I'm standing on my feet_

 _ **EXT. CRAWFORD COUNTRY DAY**_

 _{Marley exits the school and begins walking home.}_

 _[Chorus: Marley]_  
 _You can take everything I have_  
 _You can break everything I am_  
 _Like I'm made of glass_  
 _Like I'm made of paper_  
 _Go on and try to tear me down_  
 _I will be rising from the ground_  
 _Like a skyscraper_  
 _Like a skyscraper_

 _ **EXT. PARK**_

 _{Marley takes a jog in the park. She climbs up on a playground and belts from the top.}_

 _[Bridge: Marley]_  
 _Go run, run, run_  
 _I'm gonna stay right here,_  
 _Watch you disappear_  
 _Yeah, oh_  
 _Go run, run, run_  
 _Yeah, it's a long way down_  
 _But I am closer to the clouds up here_

 _[Chorus: Unique]_  
 _You can take everything I have_  
 _You can break everything I am_  
 _Like I'm made of glass_  
 _Like I'm made of paper_  
 _Oh Oh_

 _ **INT. AUDITORIUM**_

 _{The quartet sings in the auditorium wearing black.}_

 _Unique: Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

 _(All: Like a skyscraper)_

 _Like a skyscraper_  
 _Marley: Like a skyscraper_

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN – FRI OCT 17, 2014**

"I thought _That's So Rachel_ was endearing!" Jake laughed.

"But Rachel was the only decent actress," Ryder laughed. "What was up with that Bartie dude?"

"Well, I went to watch the Invitational," Marley said. "The New Directions were really good. But they only have six members."

"If only we could go back," Jake sighed.

"No way," Ryder said. "So long as Sue's there, I don't ever want to go back."

"I do," Jake said. "I miss it so much. In those halls is the life we used to live, and now that Rachel and Kurt brought it back, who knows if we could finally save the club and make something out of it?"

Marley pondered. "I want nothing more than to be in New Directions again."

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM – MON JAN 12, 2015**

Will, Rachel, Sam, and Artie walked (and wheeled) into the choir room, where their fourteen students (Myron and Alistair were absent) sat anxiously.

"Are we learning our Regionals set list today?" Mason asked excitedly.

"We'll be diving into Regionals soon enough," Will said.

"But before that, we have a little surprise for you!" Sam exclaimed.

All eyes glanced at the door, where Emma led Unique, Marley, Jake, and Ryder into the room. A loud squeal sounded from Kitty, who got up out of her chair and ran to tackle her former classmates. They were all tearful, but it was actually Kitty crying the hardest.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eyes.

"After Sectionals, we decided that the New Directions weren't complete, knowing that there were four of our number still out there in Ohio, waiting to return to the place that was there for them in their sophomore year," Will said.

"I contacted all of their schools and was able to transfer all of them back to McKinley," Emma said. "So to all of you, I just ask that you make this last semester of their senior year the best one possible. They've been through so much because of Sue's antics, and all they want now is to finish off high school with the love and inclusiveness that they knew so well two years ago."

"We're just extremely happy to be back," Marley said excitedly, following Kitty to their seats.

"Well, I'm just glad we finally have more girls on this team," Jane laughed, giving Marley a hug.

"I want to thank all of you," Rachel said. "For making the last few months some of the most joyous months of my life. I was stuck, but I found my way thanks to you, and hopefully Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Unique can find their ways again with all of you, too. Artie and I will be heading back to New York tonight, and I'm happy to be resuming my studies at NYADA. I'm going to miss all of you so very much. So, before I go, the assignment for this afternoon is to make two songs to entertain me with before I board the train back to the Big Apple!"

"And I'll be filming it. Kurt and Blaine will kill me if I don't bring back a performance of this amazing New Directions super group!" Artie exclaimed.

"THAT we can do!" Skylar exclaimed, assembling everyone into a circle.

"AAAAH-MAZING!" the New Directions cheered.

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

 **Song: "Kiss You" by One Direction**

 _[Mason]  
Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

 _[Ryder]_  
 _Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on_  
 _You can get, get anything that you want_  
 _Baby just shout it out, shout it out_  
 _Baby just shout it out, yeah_

 _[Jake]_  
 _And if you,_  
 _You want me too_  
 _Let's make a move_

 _Ryder: Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

 _[Chorus: All]_  
 _To-o-uch_  
 _You get this kind of ru-u-ush_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _If you don't wanna take it slow_  
 _And you just wanna take me home_  
 _Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _[Ryder]_  
 _And let me kiss you_

 _[Mason]_  
 _Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_  
 _Looking so good from your head to your feet_  
 _Come on come over here, over here_  
 _Come on come over here, yeah_

 _[Roderick]_  
 _Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
 _Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_  
 _Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
 _Baby, be mine tonight, yeah_

 _[Jake]_  
 _And if you,_  
 _You want me too_  
 _Let's make a move_

 _[Mason]_  
 _Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Mason]_  
 _And let me kiss you [5x]_

 _[All]_  
 _C'mon_  
 _Na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na_

 _[Spencer]_  
 _Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we_

 _[Chorus: All w/ Mason runs]_

 _[Ryder]  
And let me kiss you_

Will, Emma, Sheldon, Sam, Millie, Rachel, and Artie applauded. The number was full of amazing choreography by the former Warblers.

Next, the five girls took the stage.

"This number speaks of the hardships we've all gone through, and how we're moving on, refusing to go back to the way things were last year," Marley said. "Enjoy!"

 **Song: "Miss Movin' on" by Fifth Harmony**

 _[Madison:]  
I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry_

 _[Marley:]_

 _I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive  
_

 _[CHORUS:]_

 _[Madison w/ Kitty & All]  
I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh_

 _[2x]  
_

 _[Marley w/ Jane & All]  
My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me_

 _[Marley w/ All:]_

 _Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh_

 _[2x]_

 _Jane: Yeah._

 _[Marley (Jane):]_  
 _I broke the glass that surrounded me (surrounded me)_  
 _I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_  
 _(Marley w/ Kitty: I was such a good girl_  
 _So fragile but no more)_

 _[Unique (Jane):]_

 _I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (It's Independence Day)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Unique w/ Kitty (Jane):]  
Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
_

 _[Unique]_

 _Is gonna be enough_

 _[Jane:]_  
 _I'll never be that girl again_  
 _No oh oh_

 _[Kitty:]_

 _I'll never be that girl again,_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _[Marley w/ All:]_

 _My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on (Unique: on)  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on (Kitty: on and on and on and on and on)  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh (Madison: on and on and on and on, on and on and on and on)  
Miss movin' on_

 _Oh oh oh (Jane: hey, yeah)  
Marley: Yeah, I'm movin' on_

Rachel smiled proudly and exited the gym.

 **EXT. PARKING LOT**

"You kids ready to go to the train station?" Hiram asked as Rachel and Artie approached the van.

"Yup!" Artie exclaimed. "Thanks so much for the ride, Mr. Berry!"

Hiram loaded Artie into the van, but saw Rachel staring at the school. "You okay, honey?"

Rachel smiled. "When I graduated I thought I was done with this place, but I see now that there's so much more to do. Reinstating that Glee Club is inarguably one of the most important things I have ever done."

"And you'll continue to make a difference wherever you go," Hiram said. "Next stop, New York!"

Rachel smiled. "You're right. On to my own new direction."


	2. Legally Blonde

**Synopsis:** _Legally Blonde_ is McKinley's Spring Musical, starring Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn. Quinn is visiting New York for the week to help Rachel readjust to NYADA. The New Yorkers send their insight to the McKinley seniors who are nervously wondering what their new directions will be after graduation.

 **Guest Starring:  
** Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde & Elle Woods  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn & Emmett Forrest  
Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose & Paulette Bonafonte  
Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman & Warner Huntington III  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams & Vivienne Kensington  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy & Brooke Wyndham  
Erinn Westbrook as Bree & Serena  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy & Kyle B. O'Boyle  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward & Enid Hoopes  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter & Kiki  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks & Ensemble  
Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray  
Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins

 **Special Guest Starring:  
** Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James  
Katey Sagal as Nancy Abrams

 **Co-Starring:  
** Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori & Kate/Chutney Wyndham

 **Absent:** Amber Riley

* * *

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN – MON MAR 2, 2015**

"One iced latte," Figgins mumbled from the counter.

Kitty went up and got her drink, carefully feeling the plastic cup. "Not too cold! You know me so well, Figgins."

Kitty took a seat across from Jake and Ryder.

"So, boys, thank you for a successful chemistry read today," Kitty said. "Jake, when you're my Warner, you need to be a little more douchey. And Ryder, perfect sense of longing for me to stay when I'm planning to quit law school. You should totally become a professional actor."

Ryder smiled.

Kitty heard her phone ringing. "Oh! It's Rachel!"

Rachel and Quinn appeared on the Facetime screen.

"There's our star!" Quinn exclaimed. "I am SO jealous you guys are doing _Legally Blonde the Musical_. Being Elle Woods would've been my high school dream role, but I think I would've gone for Serena instead because Elle is such an insanely high belting role."

"Truth," Rachel agreed. "Laura Bell Bundy is a goddess. I mean, I can belt that high too and sustain it, but those songs take some lungs! I hope you're holding up."

"I am," Kitty said. "Mr. Schue is a fantastic director."

"It just sucks that we have Sue choreographing," Jake moaned.

"Why is that?" Quinn asked.

"Well, since Sue is out of work now, Mr. Schue felt like he would be a good friend and offer her the choreographer job," Ryder said.

"I mean, she does do a fantastic job with the jump rope routine, but the lady knows next to nothing about Irish river dancing," Jake said.

"Yeah, poor Mason," Ryder muttered. "He's basically been looking up YouTube videos to get his moves down."

"And it's not like Spencer isn't still recovering from Sectionals," Rachel sighed.

"He's definitely proving himself this time around," Kitty said. "But this is such a stressful time. College decisions are coming out and I have no clue what I want to do."

"Well, NYADA auditions are coming up," Rachel said. "I could pull some strings and see if we can book you an audition! You should try out too, Jake!"

Kitty and Jake laughed together and both chuckled a silent "No."

"Well, think it through carefully," Quinn said. "All three of you have such huge talents. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

"Well, we have to go meet Artie now," Rachel said. "Good luck!"

 **INT. KITTY'S ROOM – LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kitty had a dream that she was auditioning for NYADA.

 **Song: "What You Want Part 2"**

 **INT. NYADA AUDITORIUM**

 **{Carmen reviews applications with Kurt and Jesse, who are working as admission office assistants.}**

 _Carmen: And so, gentlemen, NYADA grants admission  
To Adam Cohen and Sundeep Padamanan_

 _Kurt: Oh, outstanding!  
And now, Miss Kitty Wilde…  
Who was kind enough to send in a head shot  
Kurt: We should admit her for reasons of—  
Jesse: Multi-culturalism! _

_Carmen: Oh, gentlemen, please, get a hold of yourselves  
Oh, look at that, oh, what a shame  
She didn't bother sending in a personal essay_

 _{The Cheerios flood the stage.}_

 _Quinn: How's this for a personal essay?_

 _(Cheerios) Kurt: (What you want?) Goodness me_  
 _(What you want?) Carmen: Security!_  
 _(What you want? Is right in)_  
 _Who are you?_

 _{Kitty runs through a NYADA banner}_

 _Kitty: I'm what you want_  
 _NYADA, I'm the girl for you_  
 _(And to prove it's true) we all flew here on Jet Blue_  
 _Artie: (Thank you) thank you!_

 _(This is what Elle Woods inspires_  
 _Everyone admires her_  
 _And NYADA should too)_  
 _Carmen: This is not a personal essay_

 _(No, an essay's so boring and so much does not fit_  
 _So, we're appearing live right here_  
 _Making clear you must admit that Elle Woods should join_  
 _The chosen few, NYADA what you want is right in front of)_

 _Quinn: And now some legal jargon!_

 _Kitty: Exhibit A… Time for my cross… I object! May I approach?_

 _(Aha, oh yeah, go Elle)_

 _Carmen: Now see here, Miss Wilde_  
 _You can't just can't barge in here with singing and dancing_  
 _And ethnic movement, this is a very flashy presentation_  
 _But I still don't see one reason to admit you_

 _Kitty: How about love? {A banner of Kitty and Artie surrounded by a heart appears}_

 _You ever been in love?  
'Cause if you have, you'll know  
That love never accepts a defeat  
No challenge it can't meet, no place it cannot go_

 _Don't say no to a woman in love, don't laugh when I say love_  
 _Don't think that I'm naive because even a person who's smart_  
 _Can listen to their heart, can listen and believe_  
 _So, believe in what love can achieve_

 _(Kitty) Jesse: (Do you believe?) I do!_  
 _Kurt: (Do you believe?) Me too!_  
 _All: Yes, we believe in love, how 'bout you?_  
 _Carmen: Welcome to NYADA_

 _All: What you want? Now, we're set_  
 _What you want? Let's go get_  
 _What you want? Is right in front of you_  
 _Front of you_

 _What you want? Now we're done!_  
 _What you want? With step one!_  
 _What you want? Is right in front of you_  
 _Front of you_

 _What you want? What you want?_  
 _What you want? What you want?_

Kitty jolted upright.

"Damn… So THIS is the vivid musical dream the original kids keep talking about!"

 **INT. HALLWAY – TUE MAR 3 – MORNING**

Kitty walked to her locker with Marley.

"And the dream was like, totally vivid," Kitty explained. "But it was weird because Artie was the pilot who flew the Cheerios over to New York on JetBlue, but he wasn't in a wheelchair. And then apparently the reason I even wanted to go to NYADA was because I love Artie and was trying to win him back. Bizarre. We've been over and done with for so long now."

"Gosh, I can't believe we open this week!" Marley exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Kitty. I know how much you wanted a bigger role in a musical since those _Grease_ days, and now you're the lead!"

"And I'm just happy that even though _I'm_ the star this time around, you were cast as my main sidekick and I help you with your romantic problems," Kitty said. "Just like old times, right?"

Marley giggled. "To think I didn't miss you while I was gone!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and the girls hugged tightly, before Kitty broke apart to go chase Jake.

"So, I've made up my mind: I'm applying for NYADA!" Kitty exclaimed. "And you should too!"

"Already done," Jake said.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, I've been training in dance for several years now," Jake said. "I take my craft seriously. I applied to Julliard, Mike hooked me up with an auditions for Joffrey in Chicago and Alvin Ailey, and now that Rachel made us an offer to hook us up with auditions for NYADA, I say let's go for it!"

Kitty smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe we'll get to study in New York together!"

Marley smiled at their interaction and went to talk to Ryder. "Hey, Emmett Forrest! How are your college applications going along?"

Ryder shrugged. "Probably just staying here."

Marley raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to be an actor."

Ryder shrugged again. "Probably not."

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Madison just finished leading the "Whipped Into Shape" number, where several Cheerios were cast to play jump-roping prisoners.

"PITIFUL!" Sue exclaimed.

"Sue, you can't talk to them like that!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, William, if you truly want this show to sell out and impress Superintendent Harris, people are going to want to see REAL jump-ropers!" Sue exclaimed. "Didn't this generation grow up watching that jump-roping Disney movie with the black kids, including Keke Palmer who became the first black Cinderella on Broadway?"

"Racist," Bree coughed.

"Hand me the ropes, creepy incest twin," Sue demanded.

Madison rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Will to watch the performance.

 **Song: "Whipped Into Shape"**

 _Sue: Hi, I'm Brooke Windham and welcome back  
To the, 'Windham Workout Disk 2 Challenge'  
And our daily commitment to being the best that we can be  
So, grab your, 'Cardio Whip 5000'  
'Cause if you want to get ripped, you've gotta get whipped_

 _Do you want an easy miracle?_  
 _Do you want to lose a pound or two?_  
 _Then you can turn this off right now_  
 _My workout's not for you_

 _I'm talking to the woman who wants it all_  
 _Gotta pay for what you get_  
 _'Cause size 2 clothes don't come to those_  
 _Too lazy to sweat_

 _I want you whipped into shape_  
 _When I say jump, say "How high?"_  
 _You'll know you're doing it right_  
 _When you start to cry_

 _If you don't look like you should_  
 _You've got to whip it, whip it, whip it good_  
 _I'm sorry, ladies, no escape_  
 _Till you're whipped into shape_

 _Come on, Sabrina, you heifer, work it out! (Bree: I hate you, Brooke! But I love you for it!)_  
 _Whipped into sh—_  
 _Jane: Hey, why'd you pause it?_

 _Sheldon: We have a lot to cover_  
 _Meet our brand new client, Brooke_  
 _You can laugh, but she's made tons_  
 _Off her DVDs and book, "Whip Your Way to Tighter Buns"_

 _Happily married, so she swears_  
 _To her sixty year old stud_  
 _Till stepdaughter came downstairs_  
 _And found Brooke all covered in his blood_

 _If Brooke took a plea_  
 _I'd have her out in 3 to 4_  
 _But she claims she did not kill him_  
 _Jake: Did she?_

 _Sheldon: Let's watch some more_

 _Sue: But it's more than just a workout_  
 _It's a defensive weapon too_  
 _Simply wrap it round your assailant's neck_  
 _And pull till he turns blue_

 _You can also use the patented handle grip_  
 _To shatter your attacker's spine_  
 _And all for three small payments of_  
 _$19.99_

 _You'll have him whipped into shape_  
 _When you get grief from a guy_  
 _Just work him over with this_  
 _Till he starts to cry_

 _If he don't act like he should_  
 _You've got to whip it, whip it, whip it good_  
 _It gets you out of any sway_  
 _It gets you whipped into shape_

 _Come on, people_  
 _Whipped into shape_  
 _What does not kill us makes us hotter_

 _Sheldon: Hands? Who thinks she's guilty?  
Okay, now here is where you kids come in  
Brooke has trouble trusting me  
I'm her only chance to win  
But I don't speak MTV_

 _Though Brooke won't help her own defense_  
 _She may listen to her peers_  
 _Go and place a little sense_  
 _In the space between her ears_

 _Kitty: I'm a Delta Nu—_

 _Sheldon: Not now  
I want her whipped into shape  
If there's a brain in that hair  
Tell it that I am the key  
It's a plea or the chair_

 _See when I talk to her I_  
 _Get neither plea nor plan nor alibi_  
 _To quote from our defendant's tape_  
 _I want her whipped into shape_  
 _To the jail!_

 _Sue: Ladies, just because we're at Boston Women's Correctional Facility  
Does not mean we can't become the best that we can be  
Here we go_

 _Circle, circle, under, over through, around again (2x)_  
 _All right, ladies, we can't break out of here_  
 _But we sure can break a sweat_

 _Left, right, left, right, good (2x)_  
 _Work it out_

 _I want you whipped into shape_  
 _When I say jump, say "How high?"_  
 _You know you're doing it right_  
 _When you start to cry_

 _If you don't look like you should_  
 _You've got to whip it, whip it, whip it good_  
 _Like prison, ladies, no escape_  
 _Till you're whipped into shape_

 _Whip it, whip it_  
 _Whipped into shape_  
 _Whip it, whip it_  
 _Swipe it, swipe it, swipe it through, check it out, double jump (All repeat)_

 _That's right, you've got it_  
 _Whip it, whip it, whip it_  
 _Get whipped into shape_

 **INT. HAIR SALON – NIGHT**

"Ugh, WHY did Sue have to be the choreographer?" Unique asked as she was getting a facial with Bree, Kitty, Marley, Jane, and Dottie at Nancy Abrams' salon.

"Guys, do you think Mason likes me?" Jane asked.

"Oh, trust me, he does," Spencer said.

"Can I just say how amazing it is to have a best gay, getting beautified with us girls, AND he's not a stereotypical feminine gay?" Kitty asked. "Thank you so much for the hookup at your salon, Mrs. Abrams."

"My pleasure, kids," Nancy said.

"I don't know, Jane," Unique said. "I mean, I know I'm newly returned and all, but I swear I saw the boy checking out a mighty fine basketball player the other day."

"What?" Jane and Spencer gasped together.

"I KNEW Mason was pulling that Jane crush stunt just to get closer to my kind of people," Spencer growled.

"Well, here he comes now," Bree said. "Ladies, I think it's time for another bit of method acting."

 **Song: "Bend and Snap"**

 _Bree: Look at my ass, look at my thighs  
I'm catnip to the guys  
They chase my tail, they drool and pant  
Wanna touch this but they can't_

 _No, all the boys want to come and play_  
 _Snap my fingers and they obey_  
 _Why do they follow me 'round all day?_  
 _Watch me while I walk away_

 _(All: I bend and snap) feel how hot it's gettin'_  
 _(Bend and snap) then when you got 'em sweatin'_  
 _(Spring the trap, they cheer and clap)_  
 _No tight end can defend 'gainst the (bend and snap!)_

 _Jane: Oh, that's easy for you to say!_

 _Unique: And you!  
Girl, if you wanna make the team make some self-esteem  
Marley: The more you jump around and scream then the sexier as you seem  
Jane: Please, sorry girl, that ain't how I play this wouldn't work if I tried all day  
I gotta go get my asthma spray, watch me while I walk away  
Unique: No wait before you walk away_

 _(Just bend and snap)_

 _Jane: Ow!_

 _Unique: Look how good you're gettin'  
Marley: (Bend and snap) I'm bettin' right now you sweatin'  
(Spring the trap, they cheer and clap  
So depend on your friend, c'mon an' bend and)_

 _Kitty: It's not the time to overthink_  
 _Just try it once he'll buy you a drink_  
 _Dottie: Excuse me, would you teach me that?_  
 _I'm tired of living alone with my cat_  
 _Kitty: Sure!_

 _Nancy: Nowadays I do dye jobs and curls_  
 _But here is how we did it in the Laker girls_

 _Unique: Doesn't this look fun?_

 _Spencer: Works every time!  
Bree: Look, do it and we'll go away  
Jane: Okay, okay, okay, okay  
Bend and snap! _

_Four McKinley Basketball Players: Damn!_

 _Jane: Hey, wait a second when I beckoned_  
 _Look how the guys came runnin'_  
 _Like I'm chicken finger lickin'_  
 _Like I'm friggin' wicked stunning_

 _Will you pay for stuff I buy?_  
 _(Yes!)_  
 _And bake me cake and pie?_  
 _(Yes!)_  
 _And hold me when I cry?_  
 _(Yes!)_  
 _Yes, and I will tell you why_  
 _(Why?)_

 _Jane: I'm too rockin' to lock away_  
 _All the boys come and gawk away_  
 _Droppin' jaws from a block away_  
 _Watchin' how I walk away_  
 _Basketball Boys: We love to watch her walk away_

 _(I bend and snap)  
Jane: Now, look how hot it's gettin'  
(Bend and snap)  
Jane: I bet right know you're sweatin'  
(Spring the trap, they cheer and clap)_

 _I depend on my friend_  
 _(Go Paulette, go Paulette)_  
 _I depend on my friend_  
 _(Go, go, go Paulette)_  
 _I depend on my friend for the bend and snap_

 _(Bend and snap! (7x))_

 _I'm gonna get me some Mason  
_

 _Mason: Jane, did I leave my stylus?_

 _Kitty: Do it!_

 _(Bend and snap)_

 _{Jane bends down to pick up Mason's pen, attempts a bend and snap, but her big hair catches his face on the way up, causing him to fall over.}_

 _Jane: Oh, crap!_

 **INT. KITTY'S ROOM**

"My mom texted me your photos, you ladies look HOT!" Artie exclaimed on the phone.

"I cannot believe the bend-and-snap didn't work," Quinn laughed.

"Kitty, thanks to you, I know what I'm performing for my voice recital on Thursday," Rachel said. "Even though I'm not blonde, it's a very belting-heavy song, which I'm sure you're going to nail if you take my advice about relaxing your larynx more on the high notes."

 **INT. CAFETERIA – WED MAR 4 – LUNCHTIME**

"I'm telling you guys, Mason is gay," Kitty said.

"He is not!" Madison and Roderick exclaimed together.

"Just LOOK at him!" Kitty exclaimed, pointing at Mason hanging out with a couple of androgynous male Cheerios.

"El-oh-el!" Mason giggled. "Hashtag #wcw!"

"See, he's straight," Roderick said.

"Only a closeted gay person would talk like that," Bree said.

 **Song: "There! Right There!"**

 _Kitty: There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, well-tended skin.  
Look at the killer shape he's in.  
Look at that slightly stubbly chin.  
Oh please he's gay, totally gay._

 _Roderick:_ _I'm not about to celebrate._  
 _Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate._  
 _This guy's not gay, I say not gay._

 _All:_ _That is the elephant in the room._  
 _Well is it relevant to assume_  
 _that a man who wears perfume_  
 _is automatically radically fey?_

 _Ryder:_ _But look at his coiffed and crispy locks._

 _Kitty:_ _Look at his silk translucent socks._

 _Roderick:_ _There's the eternal paradox._  
 _Look what we're seeing._

 _Madison:_ _What are we seeing?_

 _Roderick:_ _Is he gay?_

 _Kitty:_ _Of course he's gay!_

 _Roderick:_ _Or European?_

 _All:_ _Oh…_  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _It's hard to guarantee_  
 _Is he gay or European?_

 _Jake:_ _Well, hey don't look at me._

 _Madison:_ _You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports._  
 _They play peculiar sports._

 _All:_ _In shiny shirts and tiny shorts._  
 _Gay or foreign fella?_  
 _The answer could take weeks._  
 _They will say things like "ciao bella"_

 _While they kiss you on both cheeks._

 _Kitty:_ _Oh please, gay!_

 _All:_ _Or European?_  
 _So many shades of gray._

 _Jake:_ _Depending on the time of day, the French go either way._

 _All:_ _Is he gay or European?_  
 _or—_

 _Unique:_ _There! Right There!_  
 _Look at that condescending smirk._  
 _Seen it on every guy at work._  
 _That is a metro hetero jerk._  
 _That guy's not gay, I say no way._

 _All:_ _That is the elephant in the room._  
 _Well is it relevant to presume_  
 _That a hottie in that costume_

 _Kitty:_ _Is automatically-radically_

 _Roderick:_ _Ironically chronically_

 _Madison:_ _Certainly pertin'tly_

 _Jake:_ _Genetically medically_

 _All:_ _GAY!_  
 _OFFICIALLY GAY!_  
 _SWISHILY GAY GAY GAY GAY_

 _{Mason double-taps an Instagram picture of Kim Kardashian in a bikini.}_

 _All: DAMNIT!_

 _Gay or European?_

 _Roderick:_ _So stylish and relaxed._

 _All:_ _Is he gay or European?_

 _Roderick:_ _I think his chest is waxed._

 _Madison:_ _But they bring their boys up different there._  
 _It's culturally diverse._  
 _It's not a fashion curse._

 _All:_ _If he wears a kilt or bears a purse._  
 _Gay or just exotic?_  
 _I still can't crack the code._

 _Marley:_ _Yet his accent is hypnotic_  
 _but his shoes are pointy toed._

 _All:_ _Huh._  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _So many shades of gray._

 _Jane:_ _But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday._

 _All:_ _Is he gay or European?_  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _Gay or Euro-_

 _Ryder:_ _Wait a minute!_  
 _Give me a chance to crack this guy._  
 _I have an idea I'd like to try._

 _Roderick:_ _The floor is yours._

 _Ryder:_ _So Mr. Argitacos..._  
 _This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?_

 _Mason:_ _2 years._

 _Ryder:_ _And your first name again is...?_

 _Mason:_ _Nikos._

 _Ryder:_ _And your boyfriend's name is...?_

 _Mason:_ _Carlos._  
 _I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend._  
 _I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend._

 _{Blaine suddenly pops out.}_

 _Blaine:_ _You bastard!_  
 _You lying bastard!_  
 _That's it._  
 _I no cover for you, no more!_  
 _Peoples._  
 _I have a big announcement._  
 _This man is Gay and European!_  
 _And neither is disgrace_  
 _You've got to stop your being_  
 _A completely closet case._

 _It's me, not her, he's seeing  
No matter what he say.  
I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy band cabaret._

 _Mason:_ _I'm straight!_

 _Blaine:_ _You were not yesterday._  
 _So if I may, I'm proud to say,_  
 _He's gay!_

 _All:_ _And European!_

 _Blaine:_ _He's gay!_

 _All:_ _And European!_

 _Blaine:_ _He's gay!_

 _All:_ _And European and Gay!_

 _Mason:_ _Fine okay I'm gay!_

 _All:_ _Hooray!_

 _Mason and Blaine:_ _Fine. Okay. We're gay!_

Kitty snapped awake from her daydream.

"Okay, this role is seriously going to my head," she muttered.

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

The sounds of drills and hammers echoed through the auditorium as Will, Sam, Sheldon, and Figgins constructed sets for the show.

"You folks need a hand?" Bob asked.

"Definitely!" Will exclaimed.

"Welcome aboard, Superintendent Harris!" Sam exclaimed.

"I had to see what's got Myron so excited," Bob said. "He's really thrilled to be stage managing for this show."

"Well, what can I say, the kid's got a real knack for barking out orders," Will laughed.

"Dude, seriously, that's an understatement," Sam laughed.

"That kid really is a firecracker. I mean, coming from a Physical Education teacher standpoint, I teach all these drained out high school kids who just want to get out of PE, but with Myron, the kid is so full of energy, it's like teaching a class full of three-month-old billy goats. Nothing but playful banter," Sheldon said.

"Well, it's doing him a lot of good," Bob said. "I've never seen him so excited!"

"Done!" Figgins exclaimed, admiring his paint job on the Delta Nu house. "But mark my words, Schue. I never want to see such a pink set in this school every again."

Will chuckled. "Sure thing, Figgins. We'll do _The Addams Family_ next year. All black!"

"Oh god, no, not a goth cast!" Figgins moaned.

 **INT. NYADA CLASSROOM – THU MAR 5**

Rachel took the stage at the front of the room for her Spring Vocal Critique. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Artie sat in the audience.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Rachel Berry… Um…" Rachel glanced nervously around the room to the judgmental faces staring back at her, all the people who judged her as a Broadway and Hollywood failure. "I'll just do what I do best: sing for you!"

"What will you be singing today, Ms. Berry?" Carmen asked.

Rachel smiled. "A song that represents the happy emotions I felt when I got my acceptance to NYADA, and my reacceptance. My accompanist is my friend, Jesse St. James, who you could say was my Warner back in high school."

 **Song: "So Much Better"**

 _Rachel: All of this time I planned I'd be patient and  
You would love me again  
You'd come to respect my mind and at last you'd find  
You could love me again_

 _And I have turned my whole world upside down_  
 _Trying not to let you go_  
 _Watching you walk away is like a fatal blow_

 _Whoa! Is that my name up on that list?_  
 _Does someone know that I exist?_  
 _Is this a mistake? Am I even awake?_  
 _Pinch me now to make sure_

 _Ow! Yes, that's my name in black and white_  
 _Maybe I'm doing something right_  
 _Wow! I feel so much better than before_

 _Warner, sorry I've been a pest_  
 _But I guess my best was not working with you_  
 _But looks like I've found a cure_  
 _And I so look forward to working with you_  
 _Jesse: What? Working with who?_

 _Hey, remember when we spent spring break_  
 _In the hot tub every night (Friends: Every night?)_  
 _We said nothing else could ever feel so right_  
 _Well, this might!_

 _Seeing my name up on that list_  
 _That beats the first time that we kissed_  
 _You thought I was dumb_  
 _But I think that somebody's judgment was poor_

 _Seeing my name in black and white_  
 _It's like making love with you all night_  
 _No wait, it feel so much better, hello, much better_  
 _It's oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, much better_  
 _'Cause I am so much better than before_

 _Yes, she's so much better than before_  
 _Yes, she's so much better than before_

 _Maybe she's what you prefer_  
 _But hey, last year I was her_  
 _Maybe you will change your mind_  
 _But you might look up to find_

 _I've gone on to better things_  
 _Better jobs or bigger rings_  
 _I don't have the time to cry_

 _I'm too busy loving my name up on that list_  
 _Kind of a cool, ironic twist_  
 _Who else can I tell? Oh! Wait, where's my cell?_  
 _Mom will fall on the floor_

 _All: Hey mom!_  
 _Rachel w/ All: Look at my name in black and white_  
 _Your daughter's doing something right_  
 _I feel so much better_

 _I'll be there on Monday, 9 o'clock_  
 _And we will see who walks the walk_  
 _No, no, I can't wait, I will be there at 8_  
 _When they unlock the door_

 _Oh, oh! I'll even dress in black and white_  
 _See, I have not begun to fight_  
 _And you'll go, oh, much better and oh, much better_  
 _And soon all y'all gotta know much better_

 _I am so much better_  
 _I am so much better_  
 _I am so much better than before!_

The class applauded enthusiastically.

Carmen smiled. "Well done."

 **INT. BACKSTAGE**

Kitty was putting on her makeup.

" _Alright, tonight is the night," she said. "You are Patty Simcox no more. You are Elle-freaking-Woods! This is your show. Prove to the world, or at least Allen County, who Kitty Wilde is, and what she is worth, and what she could become."_

"Show circle, everybody!" Will exclaimed. The cast assembled around him. "I am SO unbelievably excited that opening night is finally upon us. This is my first actual show that I'm directing at McKinley, since Rocky Horror didn't go over so well back in Fall 2010. Now, in Spring 2015, so much has changed. McKinley is in a transitional state. Our arts programs are finally starting to prove their worth, and the theater arts are something that McKinley has always boasted in terms of fancy costumes, unbelievable sets, and immense local Lima teenaged talent. You've all worked so hard, and you've all sacrificed so much, but most notably, you've all fought through so much to get to where you are. So, go out there, break legs, and show Lima what it means to persevere!"

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Sam sat in the audience enjoying the performance. At this point in Act 2, Elle Woods was at her lowest: packing up her things, quitting law school, and moving back to LA.

 **Song: "Legally Blonde"**

 _Kitty: Take back the books and pack up the clothes  
Clear out the room and drop off the key  
Leave with what's left of my dignity  
Get in the car, and just go._

 _Chalk it all up to experience,_  
 _They said I'd fail but I disagreed_  
 _Who could say then where my path would lead?_  
 _Well now I know_

 _Back to the sun, back to the shore_  
 _Back to what I was before_  
 _Back where I'm known_  
 _Back in my own very small pond_

 _Laugh with my friends when I arrive_  
 _We'll drop the top and just drive._  
 _That's fine with me, just let me be_  
 _Legally blonde._

 _{Ryder, as Emmett Forrest, walks in to try and talk Elle out of it.}_

 _Kitty:_ _Thanks for your help and for all you've done,_  
 _Thank you for treating me decently._

 _Ryder: W_ _hat's wrong?_

 _Kitty:_ _Maybe someday you can visit me_  
 _Give me a call, say hello_

 _Ryder:_ _Wait, where are you going?_

 _Kitty:_ _I'm sorry I'm letting down everyone._

 _Ryder:_ _What brought on this?_

 _Kitty:_ _You did your best with a hopeless case._

 _Ryder:_ _That's ludicrous_

 _Both:_ _You are the best thing about this place._

 _Ryder:_ _Now you should know -_

 _Kitty:_ _-Callahan hit on me_

 _Ryder:_ _He what?_

 _Kitty:_ _He kissed me, he fired me, there's no reason for me to stay_

 _Ryder:_ _What about love?_  
 _I never mentioned love_  
 _The timings bad I know_  
 _But perhaps if I'd made it more clear_  
 _That you belong right here_  
 _You wouldn't have to go_  
 _Cause you know that I'm so much in love._  
 _Please don't go._  
 _Please open the door_  
 _We both know we're worth so much more._

 _Kitty: (sung at same time as last 3 lines)_  
 _Back to the sun, back to the shore._  
 _Back to who I was before._  
 _Lay on the beach, dream within reach_  
 _Don't stray beyond_  
 _Some girls fight hard, some face the trial, some girls were just meant to smile_

 _Ryder:_ _If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay?_

 _Kitty:_ _It's not up to me_  
 _Just let me be_  
 _Legally blonde._

 _Ryder:_ _I need you to stay._

 _Kitty:_ _It's not up to me_  
 _Just let me be_  
 _Legally blonde._

After the applause, Ryder rushed off stage for the next scene.

"Amazing facial expressions, dude!" Jake whispered. "I almost thought the tears were real."

Ryder smiled, nodding at the compliment. He was truly having the time of his life.

Back on stage, the big showstopper number was just beginning.

"It turns out I'm just one big blonde joke, and that's all anyone's ever going to see," Kitty's Elle sighed to Marley's Paulette.

"That's not what I see," Unique said, emerging from under a hairdresser as Vivienne.

 **Song: "Legally Blonde Remix"**

 _Unique: Maybe, Warner saw a blonde  
Who was sleeping her way to the top  
But I see a woman who doesn't have to_

 _I used to pray for the day you'd leave_  
 _Swore up and down, you did not belong_  
 _But when I'm wrong then I say I'm wrong_  
 _And I was wrong about you, so listen up_

 _I see no end to what you'll achieve_  
 _That's only if you don't turn and run_  
 _You've proved it to me now show everyone_  
 _What you can do_  
 _Unique & Jane: And you look great in dark blue_

 _Unique: Get back in the game, back on the case_  
 _Take a good look at my face_  
 _I'm not a fool and as a rule_  
 _I do not bond (never known her to bond)_

 _But I see a star, you're my new muse_  
 _You've got the best frickin' shoes_  
 _And you lit a fuse, so go show 'em_  
 _Who's legally blonde_

 _Yes, you lit a fuse, so go show 'em_  
 _Who's legally—_

 _Kitty: Sorry Vivian, I'm never wearing that again_  
 _Marley: Honey, you're in the supply closet_  
 _Kitty: I know, I said, I'm never wearing that again_  
 _I'm wearing this_

 _Back in the game (yes)_  
 _Back to the trial (yes)_  
 _But I'm going back in my style_  
 _(Back in her style)_

 _Girls it's a fact (yes)_  
 _When you're attacked (yes)_  
 _You've got to respond_  
 _(Gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta respond)_

 _Hand me my dog (dog)_  
 _Hand me my bag (bag)_  
 _And that American Flag_  
 _(Proud to be American)_

 _'Cause nobody screws (no!)_  
 _Somebody who's (who?)_  
 _Legally blonde_

 _All: Get on your feet 'cause she's legally blonde_  
 _Take to the street 'cause she's legally blonde_  
 _There's no retreat when you're legally blonde, yeah_

 _Don't be afraid to be legally blonde_  
 _Join the parade 'cos she's_  
 _Sue: Honey look, she's leading a parade_  
 _Kitty: Mom and dad?_  
 _Sue: Get a picture!_

 _Will: Just one more piece 'cos she's (legally blonde)_  
 _Everyone say cheese_

 _Sue: No, say, legally blonde!  
(Legally blonde)_

 _All: 'Cos she's legally blonde_  
 _'Cos she's legally blonde_  
 _'Cos she's legally blonde_

 _Bree & Cheerios: Oh my God, Elle_  
 _Kitty: Thanks, Greek Chorus, but I don't need voices in my head today_  
 _Bree & Cheerios: Honey, it's us, the girls of Delta Nu_  
 _We came to see our president be legally blonde_

 _All: She's gonna be 'cos she's legally blonde_  
 _You gotta fight to be legally blonde_  
 _You gotta fight to be legally blonde, yeah_

 _Mason: Paulette, I've got another package_  
 _Marley: Thanks, Kyle B. O'Boyle_  
 _Hey, what does the 'B' stand for?_  
 _Mason: Brendan_

 _All: Back in the game_  
 _Back in the fray_  
 _Jane: Back the hell out of her_  
 _Madison: Mister, you're fired_  
 _Sheldon: What?_  
 _Madison: Guess who I hired? (Who?)_  
 _To represent me, you gotta be_

 _All: Yeah, you gotta be  
Yeah, you gotta be indubitably_

Unique & All: Legally blonde, legally blonde, legally blonde, oh yeah!

Sam led the audience to a standing ovation. Everyone screamed with joy at Unique's high note, Marley and Mason's impeccable Irish dancing, the energetic Delta Nu girls, and the whole talented ensemble. In no time, the show was over, and the cast was taking their bows. First came the ensemble, then Jane as Enid, Mason as Kyle, Dewey, and Grandmaster Chad, and Dottie Kazatori as Kate and Chutney, then Bree and two Cheerios as Serena, Margot, and Pilar, then Madison as Brooke, Unique as Vivienne, Jake as Warner, and Sheldon as Callahan, followed by Marley as Paulette. The whole audience was on their feet by the time Ryder took his bow as Emmett, and the screams rose to a deafening boom as Kitty emerged on stage for her bow as Elle Woods.

Half-an-hour later, the cast were meeting and greeting the audience in the auditorium.

"Ryder, dude, you were on point tonight!" Sam exclaimed. "Like, seriously, if I thought your Danny Zuko was good, your Emmett was amazing, especially since he's so unlike you because Emmett actually gets good grades and stuff—"

"I think what Sam means is that you have a gift, dude," Roderick laughed, patting Ryder on the back.

"I must say, Will, this musical is a hit," Bob said. "I just spoke with your ticket workers and they said you're already sold out for tomorrow! I think you'll find that money is going to be pouring into the arts budget for next year, Will. You lucked out with this cast."

"Hell yeah, he did," Kitty laughed in passing, running to hug Ryder and Jake.

"Thank you," Ryder said.

"For what?" Kitty asked.

"For helping me realize what I need to do next year," Ryder said. "So, maybe I'm not smart enough to get into college, but I have this huge drive in me to keep going with this acting thing. I mean, not musical acting, but I just love stepping into any kind of role, be it a hunky player like Danny Zuko or an academic hero like Emmett Forrest, and owning it and putting forth a stellar performance."

Kitty smiled. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"I hope you've come to YOUR senses too," Ryder laughed.

Kitty nodded. "I have. First and foremost, being Elle Woods is a heck of a lot of work. My vocal cords have never felt this tired and I've never had to memorize so many lines and lyrics in my life, and I never want to have to change my clothes ever again because of the MANY costumes in this show. But, what I HAVE realized, through this, and Glee Club, is that I REALLY love dancing, and I've come to the decision that I will audition for any and all dance schools until I get to New York and become the best dancer I can be!"

Jake led the cast and crew in applause for the dynamic duo.

"I'm with you, Kitty," Jake said. "What I've learned from being shunted out of McKinley last year is that education is, who would've guessed, highly valuable. And I don't want to just sit here in Lima after I graduate, cleaning pools or whatever. I want to be honing in on my craft in a city full of opportunities."

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry," Mason whimpered.

"Us seniors are all headed on our big new directions in a few months," Marley said. "Let's make the rest of this run count."

"And the rest of the whole damn school year!" Unique laughed.

"All hands in!" Roderick exclaimed.

"AH-MAZING!" the cast shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes, amazing job you all," Figgins said, coming through with janitorial supplies. "Can you all do me a favor and pick up all of your props and set pieces before you leave?"

"Sure," Bree laughed, leading the cast to cleanup duty. "THIS STAGE BETTER BE SPOTLESS!"

Bob smiled as the kids went to work. "These kids are going far, Will. You should be proud."


	3. Aca-Regionals

**Synopsis:** The New Directions face off against the Hoosierdaddies at Regionals. The theme is A Capella. Will the ex-Warblers' expertise be enough against the Romero family vocal cords? Meanwhile, the New Yorkers readjust to New York, and one of them might be heading in a new direction.

 **Guest starring:  
** Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman  
Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn  
Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams  
Finneas O'Connell as Alistair  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde  
JJ Totah as Myron Muskovitz  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter  
Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero

 **Special Guest Starring:  
** Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James  
Alyson Stoner as Herself  
Guy Fieri as Herself  
Andy Biersack as Himself  
Anna Camp as Candace Dystra  
Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux

 **Co-Starring:  
** Myko Olivier as Skylar  
Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler  
Ellona Santiago as Isabelle  
Josh Levi as Reuben  
The Filharmonic as Frida's Brothers & Cousins

 **Absent:** Jane Lynch, Matt Morrison, Amber Riley

* * *

 **INT. CARMEN'S OFFICE – MON MAR 9, 2015**

Carmen consulted Rachel's file. "I have reviewed your letters of recommendation from Will Schuester and Superintendent Bob Harris, and consulted your video portfolio of your team's Invitational and Sectionals performances, and I've seen a YouTube video of you performing 'Break Free' with both students and teachers at a young boy's Bar Mitzvah. In turn, I'm offering to let you test out of most of your Fourth and Fifth semester classes that you've missed; however, you'll still need to make up the credit for the following classes: Kinetic Anatomy, History of International Cinema, Advanced Scene Study, Playwriting and Screenwriting, Short Fiction and Drama Adaptations, Improvisation, and Industry Workshop… And Acting for the Camera 2. I've seen _That's So Rachel_ and, wow, just wow."

Rachel was slightly embarrassed. "So, if I can make up those classes through the next few terms and over the summer, it would still be possible to graduate by Spring 2016 like originally planned?"

Carmen nodded.

"Thank you so much, Madam Tibideaux," Rachel said. "I've got to get home and start rehearsing for my Monologue class!"

 **INT. NYU MUSIC REHEARSAL ROOM**

 **Song: "Our Time" from** _ **Merrily We Roll Along**_

{Blaine plays piano.}

 _Blaine: Something is stirring,_  
 _Shifting ground ?_  
 _It's just begun._  
 _Edges are blurring_  
 _All around,_  
 _And yesterday is done._

 _Feel the flow,_  
 _Hear what's happening:_  
 _We're what's happening._  
 _Don't you know?_  
 _We're the movers and we're the shapers._  
 _We're the names in tomorrow's papers._  
 _Up to us, man, to show 'em?_

 _It's our time, breathe it in:_  
 _Worlds to change and worlds to win._  
 _Our turn coming through,_  
 _Me and you, man,_  
 _Me and you!_

 _ **INT. LOFT**_

 _{Jesse is helping Rachel and Kurt run lines for an acting class.}_

 _Jesse: Charley, I read your two plays last night. They were so wonderful, I couldn't sleep!  
_ _Kurt: I thought you were mad. I have to tell all the people who stay over to always wake me whenever they feel that wonderful.  
_ _Jesse: Okay, this play, Pretty Politics about the Senate pages. What do you think about making it into a musical?  
_ _Kurt: Go on?  
_ _Jesse: I got a better title: Take a Left.  
_ _Kurt: That's a better title?  
_ _Jesse: I think it could be important. Musicals are popular; they're a great way to state important ideas, you know, make a difference. Charley, we could change the world!_

 _Jesse: Feel how it quivers,_  
 _On the brink ?_

 _Kurt: What?_

 _Jesse: Everything!_  
 _Gives you the shivers,_  
 _Makes you think_  
 _There's so much stuff to sing!_

 _And you and me,_  
 _We'll be singing it like the birds,_  
 _Me with music and you the words,_  
 _Tell 'em things they don't know!_

 _Both: Up to us, pal, to show 'em_

 _ **EXT. STREETS**_

 _{Blaine wheels Artie through the busy streets back to the loft.}_

 _Both: It's our time, breathe it in:_  
 _Worlds to change and worlds to win._  
 _Our turn, we're what's new,_  
 _Me and you, pal,_  
 _Me and you!_

 _Feel the flow,_  
 _Hear what's happening:_  
 _We're what's happening!_  
 _Long ago_  
 _All we had was that funny feeling,_  
 _Saying someday we'd send 'em reeling,_  
 _Now it looks like we can!_

 _Artie: Someday just began_

 _Both: It's our heads on the block._  
 _Give us room and start the clock._  
 _Our time coming through_  
 _Me and you, pal,_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_

 _Rachel: Am I too late?  
_ _Jesse: Oh, no, not at all! It's just about now.  
_ _Kurt: I'm Charley Kringas and this is Frank Shepard.  
_ _Rachel: I'm Mary Flynn.  
_ _Kurt: We just took the apartment on Five.  
_ _Jesse: I'm not officially moved in until I'm discharged from the army next week.  
_ _Kurt: Frank just took a weekend pass to help us move in. A lot to move in: a typewriter, two mattresses and a piano.  
_ _Rachel: Are YOU the one playing the piano the last two days?  
_ _Jesse: We're evicted.  
_ _Rachel: Oh. No! You're wonderful! Sincerely wonderful!  
_ _Jesse: Well, I'm sincerely grateful.  
_ _Kurt: We'd better look now; it's supposed to be right now.  
_ _Jesse: You see anything?  
_ _Kurt: I hope we didn't' miss it… It should come right… There! There it is!  
_ _Rachel: I see it!  
_ _Jesse: Where?  
_ _Rachel: There it is.  
_ _Jesse: Where?  
_ _Rachel: There!  
_ _Jesse: It's just phenomenal.  
_ _Rachel: Phenomenal.  
_ _Jesse: Don't you wish it was ours?  
_ _Kurt: It's everybody's.  
_ _Rachel: Do you call it Spuht-Nik, or Spoot-Nik?  
_ _Kurt: I call it 'Miracle of God.'  
_ _Jesse: Do you guys realize that after this moment, this moment, that the three of us are sharing here together, we are going to be able to do anything? I mean, anything we've EVER dreamed of. What a time to be starting out. What a time to be alive!_

 _Jesse: Something is stirring,_  
 _Shifting ground ?_  
 _It's just begun._  
 _Kurt & Rachel: Edges are blurring_  
 _All around,_  
 _And yesterday is done._

 _Jesse: Feel the flow,_  
 _Hear what's happening:_  
 _Rachel: We're what's happening._  
 _Trio: Don't you know?_  
 _We're the movers and we're the shapers._  
 _We're the names in tomorrow's papers._  
 _Up to us now to show 'em_

 _All: It's our time, breathe it in:_  
 _Worlds to change and worlds to win._  
 _Our turn coming through,_  
 _Me and you, pal,_  
 _Me and you!_

 _Trio: Years from now,_  
 _We'll remember and we'll come back,_  
 _Buy the rooftop and hang a plaque:_  
 _This is where we began,_  
 _Being what we can._

 _All: It's our heads on the block,_  
 _Give us room and start the clock._  
 _Our dreams coming true,_  
 _Me and you, pal,_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_  
 _Me and you!_

"Phone call from Sam coming in!" Blaine announced, wheeling Artie into the loft.

"DUDES, I NEED HELP!" Sam exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Artie asked.

 **INT. WILL'S OFFICE**

Sam was frantic on the phone. "Okay, so baby Danny got sick yesterday so Mr. Schue took off to take care of him, and guess what? That means I have to take the kids to Regionals! So I broke the news to them today—"

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM – EARLIER THAT DAY**

Sam walked in and wrote the word "Rigenals" on the board.

"You mean Regionals?" Kitty asked.

"Isn't that what it says?" Ryder asked.

"Guess who's your temporary director for this week!" Sam exclaimed, met to a cricketing silence.

"Haha, wait, are you serious?" Alistair asked.

"We're gonna lose," Myron sighed.

 **INT. LOFT**

"Finn went through the same thing," Blaine said. "But you know how all those kids warmed up to him quickly. You just need to prove yourself."

"The kids doubted Rachel and I too," Kurt said. "They'll see how amazing of a mentor you are in no time. Just don't give in to their judgments, or the fact that they're probably Snapchatting pictures of all your misspellings and drawing stuff around you."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said, putting away his phone, where he saw that Madison and Mason had snapped a selfie with Sam while he wasn't looking, scribbling the word "dyslexic" on him, captioning it, "Rehurcing 4 Rigenals."

Sam shrugged. "Okay. I'm doing this! Those kids won't know what hit them, and we are TOTALLY winning Sectionals, whether they—"

"Regionals," they all corrected.

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM – TUE MAR 10**

Sam walked into the choir room to see Skylar leading the twenty-person team through a dance routine. Skylar was not impressed.

"Come ON, guys!" Skylar exclaimed. "The theme for this competition is A Capella, something that is up us ex-Warblers' wheelhouse, and you guys can't even count the beats right! Marley, Kitty, and Jane, your chord on that last measure is E-Major, one of you is off. Spencer, you need to review your rhythm for your dun-dun-dun-da-dun-da-dun's."

"Let's just summarize this real quick," Super Gay Warbler said. "For this competition, us ex-Warblers are going to have to take the leads on this if we have any hope to reaching Nationals."

"Excuse me, who died and made you all kings?" Jane asked. "There are only five girls in this number, we're overshadowed enough."

"Guys, guys, calm down, we've already got the set list worked out," Sam said.

"A set list where the New Directions don't even know the difference between a boom and a clap," Super Gay Warbler said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP," Kitty said. "We have more pressing matters. Frida Romero from the Hoosierdaddies is thirsty for some senior year vengeance against the New Directions. AND, even worse, her sister is on the team now."

"Damn those Filipino vocal cords," Unique scowled.

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN – EARLIER THAT MORNING**

"Hey, if it isn't McKinley's famous songwriter," Frida said, walking up to Kitty and Marley. "Good thing they made it a rule for this competition that there are no original songs allowed, like any sensible choir competition. Break a leg, girls! The Hoosierdaddies were Regional champs last year, so looks like the New Directions won't be 'standing in the hall of fame' for long, because we're giving it our 'all or nothing' too. I love it."

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"Boo-hoo, so the girl says something intimidating," Super Gay Warbler said. "Bottom line is that the Hoosierdaddies are not an experienced A Capella show choir like the Warblers. The true threat are the Waffletoots."

"Please, they placed last the other year," Jake said.

"But they did make the Top 10 at the 2011 Nationals," Sam said.

"Don't underestimate anyone," Marley said. "We don't know all the stops the other teams are pulling out. As a 2013 member of the New Directions, I have to say, our best hope here are the Warblers. They know what it takes."

 **INT. GYM**

Ryder and Jake were just finishing up basketball practice.

"Phew, I have to say, Skylar's pre-dance workout is actually more draining than all the drills Coach Beiste is having us do for basketball," Jake laughed.

"Dude, I don't even know why I'm doing this sport again," Ryder said.

"Because we quit during pre-season training after like a day of practice during our sophomore year, so we're doing it now so that we don't leave high school with any regrets," Jake said. "Speaking of which…"

Jake went over to Sheldon.

"Hey, Coach, I was wondering if you finished my letter of recommendation yet?" Jake asked.

"I did!" Sheldon exclaimed. "You know, I wish more students asked me to write these letters. They just assume we're too busy, or we don't care, but if that was the case, we wouldn't be teachers. You move really well on the court and on stage, so I made sure to write a lot about that. The people at those dance schools are going to love you, Jake!"

Jake smiled, taking the letter and stuffing it into his bag. "Thanks, Coach. I really appreciate it."

"Well, I'll get to see a bit more of what you do soon," Sheldon said. "Sam asked me to chaperone you kids for your Regionals in Indiana, so don't disappoint."

Jake went back to the bleachers to sit next to Ryder.

"Did Beiste write one for you?" Jake asked.

Ryder shook his head. "I doubt I'll get into any college no matter what I try. Not everyone goes to college. Look at Sam!"

"Um, yeah, being a coaching assistant and volunteer Glee Club substitute director," Jake said. "Like that'll get him anywhere. I mean, I know Sam will find his way, but come on, you need a real foundation."

Ryder walked over to Sheldon. "Coach, what advice would you give to someone who doesn't really want to go to college, or rather, CAN'T get into college?" he asked.

"Well, I disagree to that," Sheldon said. "I firmly believe education is important, but I also know that there are great people out there who made it big without a degree. I think, ultimately, it's what YOU are going to make of your life. Don't sit idly by taking whatever you can get. Soar to your highest, and reach even higher. You've got talent, Ryder. I hope you realize your worth."

 **INT. LOFT**

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were studying for their classes.

"So, Blaine, how's NYU going?" Rachel asked.

"Fantastic," Blaine said. "Obviously I'm going to be graduating a little later than expected, but NYU is really fun. Definitely very fast-paced and challenging, but I know it'll only help me grow as a performer. How's the NYADA life going?"

"Great," Kurt said. "Everything just seems to be falling right back into place. I submitted my work-study reflection papers about my Glee Club coaching."

"And Madam Tibideaux said that my co-working with Kurt will count for that requirement as well," Rachel said excitedly.

"Now we just need to start thinking of senior projects," Kurt said.

Artie pulled the loft door open.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock?" Kurt barked.

"No one did back then, why should we now?" Artie asked, wheeling himself in. "Besides, there's a reason no one bought this loft while you all spent the last semester in New York. It's downright creepy and in a shady neighborhood. Anyway, I have news for you all! Artie Abrams is getting out of the Big Apple!"

"WHAT?" the three asked.

"Chillax," Artie said. "It's for an exchange program that the Brooklyn Film Academy offers through their sister campus in Los Angeles. I get to spend a whole year on the other side of the country getting my feet wet in the Hollywood industry. It's a good move for me. All I've been doing here in New York are film festivals, which are nice and all, but if I were to experience LA for a semester or two, I'll be able to meet with actual Hollywood-based agents, actors, directors, and producers, possibly landing big-time internships and maybe even shadowing the big leagues!"

"I think that's going to be really good for you!" Blaine exclaimed.

"That's what Tina said!" Artie exclaimed. "I've convinced her to come along!"

"Say what?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she says that Brown University wasn't for her. She got into the University of Southern California," Artie explained. "Besides, Mercedes is back in LA full-time too. It'll be fun!"

"I think she'd be happier there," Rachel said.

"Wait, what IS she majoring in at Brown?" Kurt asked.

"Who knows?" Blaine asked. "Brown was a pretty random choice if you ask me."

"Right?" Rachel asked. "She even ASKED me for NYADA advice in her junior year! Or, Tina-as-me asked me-as-Tina in her Freaky Friday dream."

 **EXT. HIGHWAY – WED MAR 11**

Sheldon drove the twenty students on the bus to Indianapolis. The kids were in the back singing recent hits. Sam was jamming away on his guitar accompanying them.

"We're here!" Sheldon exclaimed, pulling into the parking lot. "Phew. What a drive."

"Two hours and forty-five minutes!" Spencer said tiredly.

"Well, I think our voices are all warmed up already," Jane said. "Let's hit those dressing rooms!"

 **INT. DRESSING ROOMS**

"Feels weird to be going through this routine again," Ryder said, adjusting his new blazer.

"I have to say, I thought the whole blazer thing was a nerdy move, but I have to say this really makes us look distinguished," Jake said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Gurl, these heels are ready to KICK the HECK out of them Hoosierdaddies and Waffletoots," Unique said excitedly while brushing Marley's hair.

"I am so freaking excited to be performing again," Marley said. "It doesn't even feel like the last time was two years ago."

"I've missed you four so much," Kitty laughed. "Hey, let's get a picture with the seniors. It's our last one!"

Myron snapped a picture of Marley, Unique, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Skylar, Roderick, Super Gay Warbler, and four other Warblers.

"Aw, this is so sad!" Madison sighed.

"We won't be sad when we make it to Nationals!" Sam exclaimed. "Show circle, everybody! Mr. Schue and Mrs. Schue send their best. You're all totally ready to go out there and be aca-mazing! And when we all go watch _Pitch Perfect 2_ together this summer, we'll be able to sing along with perfect harmony. On three!"

"AAAAAH-MAZING!"

 **INT. NORTH CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL AUDITORIUM**

"So this is the big stage," Sheldon said, walking with Sam to their seats.

Backstage, the kids were getting ready to perform.

"This is so different from having home stage advantage at our last Regionals, Invitationals, and Sectionals," Kitty said.

"I can't believe we have the first slot," Jane said nervously.

"Welcome, everyone, to the 2015 Midwest Regional Championships," the announcer said. "Let's have a moment to introduce our panel of judges! TV Actress, Alyson Stoner! World-renown chef, Guy Fieri! And #4 of Kerrang's list of the 50 Greatest Rock Stars in the World, Andy Biersack!"

"Wow, actual famous people," Marley said.

"You think Guy Fieri's going to cook for the winner?" Roderick asked.

"And now, please welcome our first team, our 2013 winner, the New Directions!"

The team entered in two groups of ten, one on the left of the audience, and one on the right. Leading the left team was Myron and Kitty, and leading the right team was Jane and Unique.

 **Song: "This is How We Roll" by Fifth Harmony**

 _[Chorus:]  
Group 1: This is how we roll  
Group 2: We stay in the street  
And get it all week 'cause  
Group 1: This is how we roll  
Group 2: We gotta get out  
Can't stay in the house 'cause  
All: The party don't end  
Every weekend  
Turn up baby burn up  
Again and again  
Group 1: This is how we roll  
All: We rolling, we rolling, we rolling  
_

 _Alistair: Everybody in the party_  
 _If you came here to party_  
 _Better move your body_  
 _Damn look at that body_  
 _Everybody in here_  
 _Put your hands in the air_  
 _Wave em like you don't care_  
 _Let me hear you say yeah_

 _Jane: This place is jumping_  
 _We keep it bumping_  
 _The boys keep watching_  
 _Wanna leave with something_

 _Jake w/ Myron echoes: We making it clap_  
 _Clap, clap, clap, clap_  
 _We don't need hands for that_  
 _That that that that_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Ryder: Get wild and get crazy_  
 _If you wanna get crazy_  
 _So free, so young_  
 _So you can't blame me, yup_

 _Unique: Let's get this clear_  
 _All the boys over there_  
 _Keep looking over here_  
 _But we don't care_

 _Jane: This place is jumping, hey_  
 _We keep it bumping, hey_  
 _The boys keep watching, hey_  
 _Wanna leave with something, hey_

 _Jake: We making it clap_  
 _Clap, clap, clap, clap_  
 _We don't need hands for that_  
 _That that that that_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Mason: Pull your camera out_  
 _'Cause someone's_  
 _Gonna wanna see this_  
 _Take a picture snap it_  
 _Aye, post it for the world_

 _Myron: 'Cause when we going out_  
 _We run the town_  
 _Better believe it_  
 _Jane: We gone be sexy sexy_  
 _Me and my girls, girls, girls_  
 _Unique: This is how we roll_

 _[Chorus w/ Unique high belts, Jane medium belts, Myron low belts]_

 _Myron: This is how we roll._

The team formed into a pyramid with Skylar and Spencer leading the point.

 **Song: "One More Night" by Maroon 5**

 _Skylar: You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
 _You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
 _You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
 _You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Spencer: Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
 _Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
 _Spencer & Super Gay Warbler: Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
 _And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

 _Spencer: So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
 _That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _And I know I said it a million times_  
 _But I'll only stay with you one more night_

 _Skylar: Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
 _Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
 _Skylar & SGW: I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
 _And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

 _[Chorus w/ Skylar echoes]_

 _Skylar (SGW): So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _(Oh)_  
 _And I know I said it a million times_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _(Yeah)_

 _Skylar (Roderick): Yeah, baby, give me one more night_  
 _Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_  
 _Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

 _Spencer: Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
 _Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
 _Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._  
 _Yeah_

 _Skylar: Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Skylar (SGW): So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
 _(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_  
 _That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
 _And I know I said it a million times_  
 _(Oh, I said it a million times)_  
 _But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
 _(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

 _Spencer (Skylar): So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_  
 _That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_  
 _And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_  
 _But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

 **Song: "Boom Clap" by Charli XCX**

 _All: Boom! Boom! Boom! Clap!_

 _Madison: You're picture perfect blue_  
 _Sunbathing on the moon_  
 _Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

 _First kiss just like a drug_  
 _Under your influence_  
 _You take me over you're the magic in my veins_  
 _This must be love_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Madison & Kitty w/ All: Boom! Clap!_  
 _The sound of my heart_  
 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
 _Boom! Clap!_  
 _You make me feel good_  
 _Come on to me, come on to me now_  
 _Boom! Clap!_  
 _The sound of my heart_  
 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_  
 _Boom! Clap!_  
 _You make me feel good_  
 _Come on to me, come on to me now_

 _Roderick: No silver or no gold_  
 _Could dress me up so good_  
 _You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

 _Kitty: Just tell me what to do_  
 _I'll fall right into you_  
 _Going under cast a spell just say the word_  
 _I feel your love_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Madison: You are the light and I will follow_  
 _You let me lose my shadow_  
 _Madison, Kitty, Roderick, Mason: You are the sun, the glowing halo_  
 _Kitty: And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh_

 _[Chorus]_

The New Directions bowed and hurried offstage. After them, the Waffletoots began their performance. The team was about to reach their dressing room when Frida emerged.

"Nice performance," she said. "Those blazers are cute. What happened? Your Dalton transfers couldn't part with their nerdy blazers so they stuck you all into them too?"

"That—" Spencer stammered. "Is actually kind of true."

"Told you women don't love these," Kitty muttered to Super Gay Warbler.

"Well, in the spirit of good sportsmanship—" Ryder began.

"Or… choirmanship?" Jake wondered.

"We just wanted to wish your team good luck," Ryder said. "You guys won Regionals last year, so you're definitely very formidable opponents. May the best show choir win."

Frida smiled deviously. "That'll be us."

Eight of Frida's teammates popped up beside her.

"Oh! Allow me to introduce my sister, Isabelle," Frida said. "This is her first competition with the Hoosierdaddies, along with Rueben over there doing the moonwalk."

The New Directions gawked at six Filipino boys harmonizing flawlessly in the hall.

"Excuse my brothers and cousins," Frida sighed. "All underclassmen, geeking out over this whole A Capella thing. What a theme. It's all they do in their spare time, so naturally this competition is right up our wheelhouse."

"I beg to differ," Super Gay Warbler said. "No one owns A Capella more than the Warblers!"

Frida paused for a moment, hearing deafening applause for the Waffletoots. "But the Waffletoots have actually made it to the Top 10 at Nationals. The Warblers haven't. Well, good luck, New Directions! Hoosierdaddies, we're up!"

Marley rolled her eyes. "I've actually missed the show choir rivalries, even if they do end up really ugly."

"Come on, let's go take our seats," Roderick said, leading the team back into the auditorium, just in time for the Hoosierdaddies' performance. The Waffletoots had just vacated the stage and the curtain lowered as the judges prepared for the next team.

"And now, from North Central High School, please welcome last year's Regional champions, the Hoosierdaddies!"

"Holy moly," Sam whispered. The Hoosierdaddies' team was absolutely enormous! There were fifteen girls and twelve boys on the team. The students wore bright golden outfits. Leading this song was senior Frida and the black freshman boy named Rueben.

 **Song: "Trumpets" by Jason Derulo** {edited for cleaner lyrics, Sweet Signatures version}

 _[Chorus:]  
Rueben: Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (3x)_

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_  
 _Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_  
 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_  
 _Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_  
 _They go_

 _Frida: Is it weird that I hear_  
 _Violins whenever you're gone_  
 _Is it weird that your voice_  
 _Remind me of a Kanye West song?_

 _Rueben: Is it weird that I hear_  
 _Trumpets when you're turning me on?_  
 _Is it weird that your smile_  
 _Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _Frida: (Damn) Is it weird that I hear_  
 _Angels every time that you move?_  
 _Is it weird that your eyes_  
 _Remind me of a Coldplay song?_

 _Rueben: Is it weird that I hear_  
 _Trumpets when you're turning me on?_

 _Is it weird that your smile  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _Frida: Every time that you get undressed_  
 _I hear symphonies in my head_  
 _I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh_  
 _Oh, yeah_

 _[Chorus:]_

 **Song: "Treasure" by Bruno Mars**

 _VJ: Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

 _(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
 _(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you can make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you_

 _(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

 _Trace: Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_  
 _A girl like you should never look so blue_  
 _You're everything I see in my dreams_  
 _I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

 _(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _Barry: I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
 _(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you can make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you_

 _(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

 _Joe: You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
 _You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
 _You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
 _You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

 _VJ w/ Joe runs: Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you could make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you_

 _(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

 _{Song ends with an audible bass harmony from Jules and a solo beatbox from Niko}_

 **Song: "Till the World Ends" by Britney Spears**

 _Isabelle: This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see_  
 _Spit it out cause I'm dying for company_  
 _I notice that you got it_  
 _You notice that I want it_  
 _You know that I can take it_  
 _To the next level, baby_  
 _If you want this good ish_  
 _Sicker than the remix_  
 _Baby, let me blow your mind_  
 _Tonight_

 _[Hook:]_  
 _I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
 _Never felt like, felt like this before_  
 _Come on get me, get me on the floor_  
 _DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [x8]_

 _Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
 _Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_  
 _You notice what I'm wearing,_  
 _I noticin' you're staring_  
 _You know that I can take it,_  
 _To the next level, baby_  
 _Hotter than the A-list,_  
 _Next one on my hit list_  
 _Baby, let me blow your mind_  
 _Tonight_

 _[Hook:]_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
 _If you feel it let it happen_  
 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_  
 _Keep on dancing till the world ends_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _[Bridge:]_

The crowd leapt to their feet when Isabelle ended the song with a big belt. The New Directions applauded nervously as the curtain lowered. The judges stood up and went to their private room.

 **INT. JUDGES' ROOM**

"I think the Hoosierdaddies have this thing hands down," Alyson said. "Such variety!"

"Variety?" Andy asked. "They basically just took every recent hit and made an A Capella track for it."

"What about those Waffletoots?" Guy asked. "I just find their name intriguing. I couldn't stop looking at them! They were so skilled at A Capella. I just want to sponsor them for my own brand of Guy Fieri waffles. Think about it! Guy Fieri's Waffletoots."

Alyson and Andy stared blankly at Guy.

"Okay, yeah, that name's not going to work out," he admitted.

"I mean, the Waffletoots were okay, but I really think the Hoosierdaddies exemplified everything that it means to be an A Capella champion," Alyson said. "I really think they'd do well at Nationals, and WE can be the ones to say that WE sent them there to win!"

"What about those New Directions?" Andy asked. "I mean, I have to admit that they were a bit too pop for my liking as a rock star, but those gentlemen leading the A Capella beats and chimes were truly astounding. I've never seen such raw talent in my life."

"The Hoosierdaddies did it just as well, if not better," Alyson argued. "Those six Filipino boys truly knocked it out of the park! Who knew Indiana had that kind of talent?"

"The Maroon 5 song that the New Directions did was spot on," Andy said.

"And I confess, their opening number had me out of my seat rolling along with them," Guy said. "WHAT IF I make a new brand of burritos, and call it 'This is How We Roll' and I have the New Directions sponsor it!"

"Can we stop talking about food for a second?" Alyson asked. "And I do confess, I do have a soft spot for 'Boom Clap' after how amazing _The Fault in Our Stars_ was."

"The Hoosierdaddies' rendition of 'Trumpets' was really amazing," Andy thought. "That Frida Romero is a star."

"Guy Fieri's 'Treasure'!" Guy interrupted. "Secret recipes sponsored by the Hoosierdaddies!"

"Let's just vote," Alyson said.

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

"And now, to present the awards, please welcome, Fifth runner-up for Miss Ohio 2006, now a state-renown fashion model, Candace Dystra!" the announcer exclaimed.

Candace went up to the podium. "Well, wasn't this a spectacular show of the East North Central region's music students performing all these amazing hits, all from their mouths!"

"Is it me or did that sound dirty?" Spencer whispered.

"In third place, we have the Waffletoots!" Candace announced.

The New Directions and Hoosierdaddies cast glances to each other. The New Directions looked nervous. The Hoosierdaddies looked confident.

"In second place, we have the Hoosierdaddies!" Candace announced.

The New Directions began cheering already as Candace announced, "And in first place we have the New Directions!"

Skylar led the team forward to accept the award. Sam and Sheldon cheered from the audience. Frida, looking downcast as she accepted the second-place trophy, led her team off the stage.

 **EXT. HIGHWAY**

Everyone was back on the bus to Lima, spreading the news of their victory.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, they were totally amazing," Sam said on the phone. "Coach Beiste got them all on video, too!"

"They'll be on your office computer by the time you get back!" Sheldon said from the driver's seat.

In the back row, Skylar was on the phone with Blaine.

"I knew in my heart we were going to win," Skylar said.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Blaine said from the loft. "This competition was totally meant for the Warblers to take over."

"It was a challenge, but I daresay we got those Hoosierdaddies right where we wanted them," Super Gay Warbler said.

"I'm proud of you all," Blaine said. "Coaching you all this past year was a great experience and you got me back to where I needed to be."

A few rows over, Kitty was talking to Rachel and Kurt, who were sitting at a piano in a NYADA rehearsal room.

"I am so proud of you all!" Rachel exclaimed. "I really wish I was there to see it."

"We are totally coming to watch you all at Nationals in Nashville!" Kurt exclaimed.

At the front of the bus, Sam was now on the phone with Artie, who was sitting in a computer lab.

"You know, I've been reading the show choir blogs, since Blaine's still obsessing about them, and I've been coming across some notable teams who they'll be facing off against at Nationals," Artie explained. "There's the Nashville home team called Spring Hill Rhapsody. Then there's the Lakewood Dynamics from Denver, and the Newport Variations from Vermont. They have a killer lead performer, her voice could literally kill a person standing too close."

At the middle of the bus, Mason scooted over to sit next to Jane.

"So, victory dinner? Breadstix?" Mason asked.

Jane shook her head. "I thought you'd be asking out Super Gay Warbler… Or Other Really Gay Warbler who disappeared after like a day of being at McKinley."

Mason looked offended.

"It's okay, Mason, you don't have to hide in the closet anymore," Jane said. "We all know you're gay."

Mason gaped at her. "Who's spreading rumors like that?"

One of the Warblers butted in and said, "You didn't look at Jane's attempt of a bend and snap in the hair salon at the mall, so they assumed you were gay."

"Okay, the bend and snap is only effective on 99.99% of straight men," Mason said. "So what if I'm that one-in-ten-thousand who doesn't get a kick out of it? What if I'm that one oddball who, sure, doesn't really like football or wrestling, but that makes me gay?"

Kitty overheard the conversation and scooted lower in her chair. "I am so sorry about that. I blame it on the vivid uncontrollable Elle Woods dream sequences I've been having all last week."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Jane, me asking you out before Sectionals last year wasn't me trying to find a gay beard or whatever. It was me trying to get closer to you because you're super talented and intelligent and my kind of person."

Jane smiled. "I can't believe I let that stupid dance move get into my head." She looked back at Mason. "Breadstix. Tonight at 7."


	4. Father-Child Dance

**Synopsis:** The kids honor their fathers for a Father-Child dance.

 **Guest starring:  
** Victor Garber as Michael Schuester | Thomas Calabro as Elijah Puckerman  
Gregg Henry as Russell Fabray | Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel  
Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. | Bob Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams  
John Schneider as Dwight Evans | Rick Pasqualone as Al Motta  
Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray | Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman | Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks | Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Jr. | Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams | Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez  
Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose | Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy | Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter | Christopher Cousins as Bob Harris  
NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington

 **Special Guest Starring:  
** Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry  
Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry  
Harry Connick Jr. as Reid Abrams  
Edward Norton as Henry Lynn  
Russell Crowe as Ray Meeks  
Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce

 **Absent:** Amber Riley

* * *

 **INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE – MON MAR 16, 2015 – SPRING BREAK**

Sue and Roz were seated in front of the principal's desk, where Superintendent Harris sat.

"I'd just like to say, I called it way back in the Spring 2012 semester when this fool replaced me, that the Cheerios were doomed," Sue said.

"Oh, shut it, Sue Sylvester," Roz said. "At the time you were unfit to coach the Cheerios and they would have lost their winning streak for all eternity had I not stepped in and fixed up those stale white-bred routines you were making them do, while you, a woman so old she was on Noah's Ark when God flooded the Earth, was distracted trying to have a baby apparently with Michael Bolton's sperm, despite the fact that he appeared recently on live television saying it wasn't true, so don't be blaming me for the Cheerios's loss."

"The Cheerios were doing just fine when this monstrosity left the school to go to North Korea, but when she came back and replaced me after the whole Becky Jackson ACCIDENTAL gun fiasco, everything goes right back to hell," Sue said.

"Excuse me, but the Cheerios have won THREE consecutive national championships under my leadership," Roz argued.

"Ladies, ladies," Bob said. "Bottom line is that, unfortunately, the Cheerios have lost Regionals."

"And those girls are absolutely distraught," Sue said. "Bree is now in grief counseling and Kitty Wilde has fled the state out of anguish."

"Actually, she 'fled' the state because she has a dance audition for NYADA," Roz said. "See? I know my students!"

"Oh, please," Sue spat.

"In any case, we have found an interim principal for McKinley while I continue to sort this school out," Bob said. "Sue, you have left this place in a state of disaster, and hopefully Mr. Rusty Pillsbury here will be able to fix it."

"The OCD ginger's daddy?" Roz asked.

"Yes," Rusty said.

"Mr. Pillsbury here is a retired principal from Lima Intermediate School," Rusty said. "He will be in charge of McKinley for the time being. Good luck."

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

Emma wrote the word "Father-Child Dance" on the board and turned around to tumultuous cheers. The Glee Club was joined by several graduates: Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike, and Sugar.

"How do they afford to keep traveling back like this?" Jane whispered to Mason, who shrugged.

"I'm just wondering how Puck is always AWOL from the Air Force," Spencer whispered to Roderick.

"Since my dad is now the interim principal of McKinley, he asked me to step up and coordinate a formal event to kick off his temporary reign of command," Emma explained. "My instant thought: A Father-Child dance!"

"Wait, so we have to dance with our fathers?" Roderick asked.

"Well, it's just a casual get-together to intermingle with everyone," Emma explained. "We'll celebrate all of our fathers and—"

"This sounds like it'll be hard to do for some of us," Marley said.

"Yeah, like how some of us have fathers who have walked out of our lives," Quinn said.

"Or fathers who are such douches that they'd have the nerve to come back after so many years and ask his senior son for rent money," Puck said.

"Only a matter of time until he shows up at my doorstep," Jake sighed.

Sue was eavesdropping at the door when she heard all these statements. She smiled smugly and walked off. She had a plan.

"So," Emma continued. "The Glee Club will, of course, be in charge of the entertainment, so, let's start brainstorming songs to perform, shall we?"

Will was bouncing Daniel on his lap. "I think I'll lead by example, by performing a song from father to son. Kids, could you help me out?"

 **Song: "Just the Two of Us" by Will Smith**

 _Mason & Spencer: Just the two of us._

 _Jane & Madison: Just the two of us._

 _Will: From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms  
I knew I'd meet death before I'd let you meet harm  
Although questions arose in my mind, would I be man enough?  
Against wrong, choose right and be standin up  
From the hospital that first night  
Took a hour just to get the car seat in right  
People drivin all fast, got me kinda upset  
Got you home safe, placed you in your bassinette  
That night I don't think one wink I slept  
As I slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept  
Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt  
Cause I know I loved you more than life itself  
Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please  
Let me be a good daddy, all he needs  
Love, knowledge, discipline too  
I pledge my life to you_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Just the two of us (Spencer/Mason: Just the two of us)_

 _We can make it if we try_

 _Just the two of us (Jane/Madison: Just the two of us)_

 _Just the two of us (Spencer/Mason: Just the two of us)_

 _Building castles in the sky_

 _Just the two of us_

 _You and I_

 _Five years old, bringin comedy_  
 _Everytime I look at you I think man, a little me_  
 _Just like me_  
 _Wait an see gonna be tall_  
 _Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all_  
 _Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be_  
 _A General, a Doctor, maybe a MC_  
 _Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time_  
 _But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, trudat_  
 _Uh-uh-uh why you do dat?_  
 _I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh_  
 _Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy_  
 _I pledge to you, I will always do_  
 _Everything I can_  
 _Show you how to be a man_  
 _Dignity, integrity, honor and_  
 _And I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it_  
 _An you can cry, ain't no shame in it_  
 _It didn't work out with me an your mom_  
 _But yo, push come to shove_  
 _You was conceived in love_  
 _So if the world attacks, and you slide off track_  
 _Remember one fact, I got your back_

 _[Chorus]_

 _It's a full-time job to be a good dad_  
 _You got so much more stuff than I had_  
 _I gotta study just to keep with the changin times_  
 _101 Dalmations on your CD-ROM_  
 _See me-I'm_  
 _Tryin to pretend I know_  
 _On my PC where that CD go_  
 _But yo, ain't nuthin promised, one day I'll be gone_  
 _Feel the strife, but trust life does go wrong_  
 _But just in case_  
 _It's my place_  
 _To impart_  
 _One day some girl's gonna break your heart_  
 _And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex_  
 _Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son_  
 _Throughout life people will make you mad_  
 _Disrespect you and treat you bad_  
 _Let God deal with the things they do_  
 _Cause hate in your heart will consume you too_  
 _Always tell the truth, say your prayers_  
 _Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears_  
 _You're living proof that dreams do come true_  
 _I love you and I'm here for you_

 _[Chorus to fade]_

 **INT. SCHUESTER APARTMENT – TUE MAR 117**

Daniel was crawling around, spending time with his grandfathers: Michael Schuester and Rusty Pillsbury.

"I finally graduated from law school last year and I'm finally getting work," Michael explained as he shook a rattle toy.

"I admire how you got into your career so late in life," Rusty said. "I'm always telling Emma to tell her students: explore your career options while you're still young, so that you can do what you love for as long as you can."

"Well, now that you're temporary principal of McKinley, I think you're in a perfect position to enforce that message to your students," Michael said. "Ever since I was a kid I knew I wanted to become a lawyer, but getting into the insurance business just seemed faster, and easier."

"I struggled to find what I wanted to do as a kid," Will said. "Despite starting out as a soccer player, I always knew I loved performing. I wanted nothing more than to get out of Lima and move to New York and get on Broadway, but, you know, things don't always work out. People always told me: have something to fall back on. So, I went to college, minored in Accounting and got a double major in Spanish and History. I'm afraid to admit this to my students, but I was the epitome of the 'C's get degrees' phrase."

"Hence why he no longer teaches Spanish," Michael chuckled.

"But I did very well getting my Master's in Teaching," Will added. "I found that teaching became my true passion. When I took my Glee kids to New York back in 2011, I performed on a Broadway stage, and one of the house workers told me that I had something special. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll pursue it, but for now, I know that my priority are the children. Becoming a father, it opened my eyes to how messed up this world is, and how we need to step it up, teach our children well, and make this world a better place for them."

Rusty smiled. "My oldest granddaughter, Betty, she's a sophomore at NYADA this year. It's always my biggest fear that she won't have a fallback plan, but the girl has overcome so much with her physical condition, I have no doubts about her tenacity."

Michael nodded. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN**

Quinn, Puck, and Jake bumped into each other.

"What are you doing here?" they all asked at the same time.

"I got a text from a blocked number saying to meet here for an emergency Glee meeting," Quinn said.

"So did I," the brothers said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Russell Fabray and Elijah Puckerman. The fathers looked perplexed. Their kids stared blankly.

 **INT. SUE'S HURT LOCKER – FLASHBACK**

Russell and Elijah were pushed into the room. Their blindfolds were untied and the lights flipped on, putting them face-to-face with Sue.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Kick-His-Pregnant-Daughter-Out-Of-The-House and Mr. Two-Kids-Two-Wives," Sue said.

"I ought to have you persecuted for kidnapping!" Russell argued.

"You're not kids," Sue laughed. "I've summoned you here today because it's Father's Week at McKinley High this week. I know firsthand how a child's life can be ruined by the lack of proper parental figures, and it just killed me to watch your kids sulk around the halls, feeling like an outcast because their fathers don't love them. You know how that feels? To be the son or daughter that your parents just can't love? I cannot, in good conscience, allow this to go on. I happen to know that your kids will be congregating at The Lima Bean this afternoon. Go over there, make your amends, and let's start a campaign for world peace, shall we?"

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN**

"We don't care what you have to say," Puck snapped. "You made the choice to abandon us, and we've moved on. We don't need you coming back into our lives."

However, Jake and Quinn looked more sympathetic.

"Oh, come on," Puck said. "You can't possibly be falling for their fake pity! What makes it okay for them to leave us and our mothers flat on our faces and traipse back here expecting us to forget all that pain and sadness and make everything okay?"

Jake and Quinn shrugged and stared at the floor.

"You know what? Forget it," Puck said. "If you two want to crawl back to your daddies, then so be it. But Quinn, this is what I was talking about when I tried to get closer to Beth back in senior year, trying to give her a real father figure."

A tear fell from Quinn's face as Puck stormed out the door, shortly followed by Jake.

 **INT. PUCK'S ROOM**

 **Song: "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross**

{Puck plays guitar on his bed. He flashes back to when he was four years old, and his father carried him up to the same bedroom and tucked him into bed.}

 _Puck: Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved  
_

 _If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

 _ **INT. JAKE'S ROOM**_

 _Jake: When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

 _{Jake thinks about the time when he was six years old and lost his first tooth, and his father put a dollar under his pillow.}_

 _Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

 _If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

 _ **INT. CHOIR ROOM – WED MAR 18**_

 _{The brothers sit on stools, playing guitar, performing for the Glee Club.}_

 _Both: Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
Jake: And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
Both: I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me  
_

 _Puck: I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Both: Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

Quinn brushed tears from her eyes and accepted a hug from Sugar.

Emma awkwardly approached the brothers. "If there's anything I can do for you both, and you, Quinn, please don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

They nodded and took their seats.

"Well," Will continued. "Anymore ideas for our set?"

 **INT. HIRAM'S APARTMENT – FRI MAR 20**

"Well, this place is a drab," Leroy muttered as he adjusted his tie while Hiram put on his tuxedo coat.

"Better than the dusty cardboard box that you call an apartment," Hiram retorted.

"Dads, please," Rachel said. "I really wanted to enjoy this Father-Daughter dance with the company of both of my dads. Don't make me choose one of you."

Hiram and Leroy sighed, watching Rachel fix her hair.

"You never told me what went down between you two," Rachel said.

"Honey, sit down," Hiram said, seating Rachel between the two of them. "This had been bubbling up for years, but when Leroy made us miss our flight to New York and miss your opening night on Broadway, it was the last straw."

"We only missed that flight because you insisted on changing shoe brands halfway to Toledo," Leroy said.

"No one shows up to a Broadway show in simple sneakers," Hiram argued.

"You guys both caught the next show anyway, it's no big deal," Rachel said.

"After you quit the show, we had huge disagreements," Hiram said. "I insisted that we fly to New York to give you a reality check and keep you in the show."

"But I thought that it was ultimately your life and your decision to pursue your TV career," Leroy said.

Rachel chuckled. "Part of me wishes you did come and talk me out of it. Another part of me realizes that maybe it was all meant to happen… That my mistake in leaving Broadway allowed me to leave a lasting impact on the lives of some of the most amazing teenagers in Lima and Westerville."

"And we are proud of you for that," Leroy said. "So, Hiram, I daresay that we can put this all behind us for this one night, and make this all about our lovely daughter, who has achieved so much in her short time after high school."

Rachel smiled and hugged her dads. "I miss you two being together. I miss our old house. I miss the way things used to be before, when we were happy, singing show tunes to our family piano in our huge house, or you two coming down to the basement at midnight telling me that the neighbors were complaining about my Celine Dion medley."

The dads chuckled.

"Good times," Leroy said.

"To the dance!" Hiram exclaimed.

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN**

Artie and Ryder were having a quick pre-dance coffee with their dads: Reid Abrams and Henry Lynn.

"Well, Ryder, I have to say that I'm a little reluctant to let you make the move to LA by yourself," Henry said. "But, if you've proven anything to me the past few years, it's that whatever you set your mind to, you achieve it. And if pursuing a career in acting is what you really want to do, then I'll support your decision."

Ryder smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"When Artie told me that he wanted to go to New York, I was scared to death," Reid said. "You know, a boy in a wheelchair in the big streets of the Big Apple. I didn't know how he would fare through it, but he did. Heck, out of him, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Sam, he made it the farthest there! So, I have no problem with you going to Los Angeles, too. Especially knowing that you'll be in the company of great friends."

"Right!" Artie agreed. "It'll be us two, with Mercedes and Tina. It'll be fun. We might even get an apartment together."

"I'd feel very comfortable knowing you're in good hands," Henry said to Ryder. "This whole Glee Club actually turned out to be a beautiful thing. I'm a biologist, you see, and I've always stressed the importance of academics to Ryder. I guess I was too busy studying microorganisms and avian diseases to recognize what my son was struggling through. And I really regret the move to homeschool you last year, because I didn't realize how much you were missing out on. This Glee Club transformed you, Ryder. I've never seen you so happy."

"Same with Artie," Reid said. "He's lucky to have experienced it for four consecutive years of his life, but the fact that he made such lasting friends is something that made my worries come to ease. Growing up, Artie never really had friends. The disability pushed other kids, but with Glee Club, it attracted friends."

Artie smiled. "It's cool to think how one club can totally change us, isn't it?"

Ryder laughed. "True that. If Finn hadn't made the connection with me during that boring study hall, I don't know where I'd be today."

"Well, what do you say we head out to that dance?" Reid asked.

"Let's go!" Henry said excitedly.

 **INT. GYMNASIUM**

"Sweetheart, this gym has never looked prettier," Al said to Sugar as he hung up the banner.

"All thanks to your generous donation, daddy!" Sugar exclaimed, hugging her dad.

The turnout was a bit small because this event was taking place over Spring Break, but a fair amount of students turned up with their fathers. Will and Emma kicked off the entertainment. Rusty, Michael, and baby Daniel looked on fondly.

 **Song: "I Learned from You" by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus**

 _[Emma]  
Ooooo  
Yeah  
I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

 _I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

 _[Chorus: Emma]_  
 _I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
 _I learned that strength is something you choose_  
 _All of the reasons to keep on believin'_  
 _There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

 _[Will]_  
 _We always don't agree on_  
 _What is the best way_  
 _To get to the place that we're going from here_  
 _But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,_  
 _to make your decisions without any fear_

 _[Both]_  
 _I'm grateful for all of the times_  
 _You opened my eyes_

 _[Chorus: Both]_  
 _I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
 _I learned that strength is something you choose_  
 _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_  
 _There's no question, that's a lesson_  
 _I learned from you_

 _[Both]_  
 _You taught me to stand on my own_

 _[Emma] and I thank you for that_

 _[Both]_  
 _It saved me, it made me,_  
 _and now that I'm looking back_

 _[Emma] I can say_

 _[Both] woooaaahhhh!_

 _[Emma] Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!_

 _[Both with Blaine and Santana backing up]_  
 _I learned from you that_

 _[Emma] I learned from you_

 _[All]_  
 _I do not crumble_  
 _I learned that strength is something you choose_

 _[Emma] something you choose_

 _[All]_  
 _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_

 _[Emma] keep on believin'_

 _There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

 _[Emma]_  
 _Woooaaahhhh!_  
 _I learned from you_

 _I learned that strength is something you choose_  
 _[Will] Something you choose_

 _[All]_  
 _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_  
 _There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

 _[Emma] yeah!_

 _[Both]_  
 _I learned from you_

Russell applauded the performance.

"Want a dance?" he asked Quinn awkwardly.

Quinn glanced sideways at the next table over, where Jake and Puck sat grumpily as their father tried to make conversation. She looked back at her dad and said, "Maybe after I get what I need to say to you off my chest." She went over to Sue and Marley to ask for help.

 **Song: "Oh Father" by Madonna**

 _Quinn: It's funny that way, you can get used  
To the tears and the pain  
What a child will believe  
You never loved me_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Sue/Marley: You can't hurt me now_  
 _Quinn: I got away from you, I never thought I would_  
 _Sue/Marley: You can't make me cry,_  
 _Quinn: You once had the power, I never felt so good about myself_

 _Seems like yesterday_  
 _I lay down next to your boots and I prayed_  
 _For your anger to end_  
 _Oh Father I have sinned_

 _[chorus]_

 _Sue & Quinn: Oh Father you never wanted to live that way_  
 _You never wanted to hurt me_  
 _Why am I running away_  
 _[repeat w/ Marley]_

 _Quinn: Maybe someday_  
 _When I look back I'll be able to say_  
 _You didn't mean to be cruel_  
 _Somebody hurt you too_

 _[chorus]_

The audience applauded for Quinn, who made her way back to Russell, who gestured for Quinn to sit down. "Ever since that night you and Finn came over, my life spiraled out of control. I lapsed into judgments that I regret in so many ways that I can't even begin to describe: having that affair behind your mother, not being able to watch the rest of your life's milestones. And in a way, that song was wrong about me. I've come to realize that I _did_ mean to be cruel. You know, I see these stories of parents kicking their kids out of the house for being different. I kicked you out because you made a mistake. What I did to you and your mom was unforgivable, but I hope maybe we can reconcile and try and move past that. I don't want to miss out on anymore of your life."

Quinn brushed tears of her eyes and hugged Russell tightly, much to his surprise. Jake and Puck looked on, glad for Quinn.

"I know I've wronged you boys in so many ways," Elijah said to his sons. "I don't think you or your moms will ever forgive me, but I promise, I won't bother any of you for anything again. My mistakes are mine to resolve, not yours."

At the next table, Burt, Mike Sr., Pierce, Dwight, Rob, and Ray Meeks were chatting.

"And so when Sam was first learning how to use the potty, he fell in!" Dwight laughed. "Took ten minutes before my wife and I even realized he tried to do it himself! Poor kid was scarred for life. I remember getting calls from his preschool teacher that he refused to use the bathroom at school."

Sam groaned as Blaine and Kurt chuckled animatedly.

"Oh, by age four, my son was already studying diagrams of how toilets work!" Mike Sr. laughed. "Of course, back then, Mike would find fascination with anything he could get his hands on. He insisted on staying at the doctor's office longer just to learn how a stethoscope worked. But, I never realized until later that his true fascination was in dance."

"See, I wish my son had that kind of obvious passion," Ray said. "His whole life he's been kind of a loner, always has his headphones on. I just don't know how to make conversation with him anymore."

"Kurt was like that for so much of his life too," Burt said. "His counselor called me into her office one day and told me some upsetting stuff, and I went home and told Kurt, find a hobby. Of course, I held on to hope that it'd be something athletic, and though he did have a successful stint as kicker on the football team, Glee Club is really where he was meant to be."

"I have to say the same for my daughter," Rob said. "Because of your son, Burt, Wade became Unique, and my wife and I saw how much happier she was after she made that courageous decision to actually show up to school wearing dresses, auditioning for female roles, singing the soprano parts at show choir competitions. This club is a real deal."

"Roderick has definitely grown a lot from it," Ray agreed.

Rachel, Unique, and Sugar took the stage next. Rob went over to sit with Leroy, Hiram, and Al. Jane and Madison joined to sing backup.

 **Song: "Daddy" by Beyonce**

 _Unique (Sugar): I remember when you use to take me on a  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou (You remember that? We were inseparable)  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
I was so happy to see you (I was so excited, so happy to see you)_

 _Because you loved me I overcome_  
 _And I'm so proud of what you've become_  
 _You've given me such security_  
 _No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me_  
 _You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain_  
 _You understood my fears and you protected me_  
 _Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why…_

 _[Chorus]  
Unique & Rachel: I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
Unique: And I thank you (Rachel: thank you) for loving me (Rachel: loving me)_

 _Sugar: Daddy, daddy, daddy (w/ Unique runs)_

 _Rachel (Sugar): I still remember the expression on your face_  
 _When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend (My first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)_  
 _I still remember I caught you crying cause of my tattoo_  
 _Could have said Beyonce I told you so_  
 _Instead you said you'd get one too (Even my mama said y'all get one just like mine)_

 _Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you_  
 _I appreciate what you do_  
 _You've given me such security_  
 _No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me_  
 _You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain_  
 _You understand my fears and you protected me_  
 _Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why…_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Unique: Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay  
Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For this love is unconditional it won't go away  
Rachel w/ Unique runs: I know I'm lucky  
Know it ain't easy  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Lord why did you pick me  
Can't stop my tears from falling  
I love you so much daddy_

 _(Sugar: Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Rachel: I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you_  
 _Unique: I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you_  
 _There is no one else like my daddy_  
 _Rachel: No one else replace my daddy..._

The girls went to dance with their dads as Sam, Mike, Artie, Kurt, Ryder, and Roderick took the stage, along with Mason and Spencer singing backup.

 **Song: "A Song for Dad" by Keith Urban**

Sam: Lately I've been noticing  
I say the same things he used to say  
And I even find myself acting the very same way  
Ryder: I tap my fingers on the table  
To the rhythm in my soul  
And I jingle the car keys  
When I'm ready to go  
When I look in the mirror  
He's right there in my eyes  
Starin' back at me and I realize

[Chorus]

All: The older I get  
The more I can see  
Sam: How much he loved my mother and my brother and me  
All: And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
Sam: That every day I see  
A little more of my father in me

Mike: There were times I thought he was bein'  
Just a little bit hard on me  
But now I understand he was makin' me  
Become the man he knew that I could be  
Kurt: In everything he ever did  
He always did with love  
And I'm proud today to say I'm his son  
When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad  
I just smile and say you already have

[Chorus]

Artie: He's in my eyes  
My heart, my soul  
My hands, my pride  
And when I feel alone

And I think I can't go on  
I hear him sayin' "Son you'll be alright"  
Everything's gonna be alright"  
Yes it is

Kurt: The older I get  
The more I can see  
That he loved my mother and my brother and me  
Roderick: And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
That every day I see  
Oh I hope I see  
Roderick & Sam: I hope every day I see  
Roderick: A little more of my father in me

Mike: A little more of my father in me  
Artie: I hope every day I see in me  
All: In me  
In me  
Ryder: I hope every day I see

Sam: A little more of my father in me

The Glee fathers took the stage next.

"We'd just like to thank everyone who had a hand in making this night possible," Burt said. "To Mrs. Emma Schuester for coordinating the event, and to the Motta family for the amazing decorations."

"It was a pleasure," Al said. "My Sugar has been blessed to find a family within this school thanks to the Glee Club, and it was great to see that bond for myself. This is an amazing institution. Mr. Schuester, you should be very proud."

"My wife and I are eternally grateful for the amount of love and support that my daughter has had while at this school," Rob said. "Before Unique came out to us as transgender, my wife and I were stuck. We didn't know how to make our son, Wade, feel happy, or included. He didn't feel like he had a place. Until he met two of his idols from the New Directions. It put our child's true self where she needed to be."

"As interim principal of McKinley, I call this night a huge success," Rusty said. "To my daughter, Emma, I applaud you for making this a night of celebration, but what I've seen tonight is not only the mutual love between father and child, but I've also seen moments of reconciliation, and that is huge."

"To my sons, Noah and Jake, you've overcome so much with your mothers because of what I've put you through, and I deeply apologize," Elijah said. "I haven't been able to watch you two grow into the fine young men you are today."

"I'm so happy to be a part of this night," Pierce said awkwardly. "Even though I, apparently, am not Brittany's real father. And to all the other fake fathers out there—"

"I think what Pierce means to say," Mike Sr. said, snatching the microphone away. "Is regardless of the role we play in our childrens' lives, it is important to be a father figure no matter what. And now, the New Directions dads would like to perform an Elvis classic. Will, get up here too!"

 **Song: "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley**

 _Henry: Lord Almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul  
Dwight: Girl, girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go  
_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Leroy & Hiram: Your kisses lift me higher_  
 _Like the sweet song of a choir_  
 _You light my morning sky_  
 _With burning love_

 _Michael: Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
 _I feel my temperature rising_  
 _Help me, I'm flaming_  
 _I must be a hundred and nine_  
 _Burning, burning, burning_  
 _And nothing can cool me_  
 _I just might turn to smoke_  
 _But I feel fine_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Leroy: It's coming closer_  
 _The flames are now licking my body_  
 _Won't you help me_  
 _I feel like I'm slipping away_  
 _Hiram: It's hard to breath_  
 _My chest is a-heaving_  
 _Lord, have mercy_  
 _I'm burning a hole where I lay, yeah_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Russell: With burning love_

 _I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_  
 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_  
 _Henry: Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_  
 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_  
 _Dwight: Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_  
 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

The crowd cheered loudly for the Glee Club fathers, who were engulfed in hugs from their children. Sue watched from the back of the gym, supervising the punch bowl. Quinn, Puck, and Jake approached her.

"We know you're the one who forced our dads to make amends with us," Quinn said.

"From the Puckerbros to the monstrosity that is Sue—" Puck began.

"We'd like to say thank you," Jake said.

The trio hugged Sue while Elijah spiked the punch bowl. Puck and Jake silently high-fived him behind Sue's back. Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Rachel and Kurt, who were talking to Emma.

"I have to say, this was a really great week," Quinn said. "I thought I'd come back home to Lima for a boring Spring Break, but I never expected this to happen."

"I'm so happy to see everyone as happy as they were tonight," Emma said.

"You guys seriously need to plan something for Mother's Day," Kurt said.

"Alright, kids, you ready to head out?" Burt asked. "Midnight special at Breadstix. My treat!"

Emma watched as all the kids and fathers filed out of the gym. She went over to Will, who was carrying a sleepy Daniel.

"Good work, honey," Will said. "I'm proud of you."

"Wait, let me take a picture of the happy family," Sue offered, taking a picture of Will, Emma, and Daniel. "Much more valuable than those stupid selfies that the kids are so obsessed with."

"Thank you, Sue," Will said. "See you later?"

Sue smiled and nodded, being the last to leave the gym, and shutting off the gym lights.


	5. Mother's Day

**Synopsis:** Sue organizes a Mother's Day event at McKinley. Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany settle back into New York, enjoying Mother's Day with their big New York family.

 **Guest starring:  
** Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman | Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose  
Tanya Clark as Mary Evans | Kari Coleman as Donna Jackson  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy | April Grace as Miriam Jones  
Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks | Gina Hecht as Madeline Puckerman  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn | Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury | Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams  
Debra Monk as Claudia Schuester | Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams | Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson  
Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez | Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel  
Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray | Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang | Patricia Rae Stahl as Millie Rose  
Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang | Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward | Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter

 **Special Guest Starring:  
** Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester  
Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce  
Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez  
Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson  
Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran  
Katey Sagal as Nancy Abrams

 **Absent:** Dot Marie Jones

* * *

 **INT. BRITTANA APARTMENT – SAT MAY 9, 2015**

Boxes were stacked high in the empty apartment that Santana and Brittana had just bought. It was fairly small; just one bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. But, it was perfect for the two of them.

Behind the lovely couple panted Maribel Lopez and her mother Alma, Whitney Pierce, along with Kurt and Burt and their mothers Carole and Pam.

"Good job, everyone!" Santana said brightly. "You can just leave the desk box in the other bedroom; thanks, Blaine."

"Well, this apartment is gorgeous," Maribel said. "And it puts you in a nice safe position to commute to and from NYU."

"I cannot wait to go to school with you two next year," Blaine said happily. "What are you majoring in?"

"Double majoring in Psychology and Sociology," Santana said. "I figured I might as well make a living off of my all-seeing gift that is Auntie Snix."

"I'm majoring in Mass Communication and Media and maybe double majoring in Neuroscience," Brittany said.

"Wow, I feel so not smart around you two now," Blaine said uneasily.

"Well, now that we're all moved in, let's all go out to eat!" Brittany suggested.

 **INT. RESTAURANT**

Rachel, Shelby, Beth, Quinn, Judy, Nancy, and Artie had just finished eating lunch.

"She is so precious," Judy remarked, complimenting Beth, who had just recently turned five years old.

"She'll be starting Kindergarten in the Fall," Shelby said proudly.

"Where has the time gone?" Quinn asked. Beth still seemed to be a little uncomfortable around her.

"So, Artie, have you and your mom discussed your move to LA?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes," Nancy laughed. "You know, I always felt like Artie would choose a film school in LA to go to, but then Kitty rang my doorbell and told me about the Brooklyn Film Academy! I'm proud of you, Artie. You're chasing your dreams no matter the distance, and you have our support wherever you go."

Artie grinned. "Thanks, mom."

"You'll do well there, Artie," Shelby said. "Just be sure to build as many connections as you can. In LA, it's all about who you know."

"Believe me, it is," Rachel said bitterly. "The actress who played Nittany in my show only got an audition because she sold a stray kitten to the casting agent."

Beth chuckled at that. "Mommy, I want a kitten!"

Shelby giggled. "We'll see."

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"Welcome, students, and alumni who keep insisting on flying back for every possible occasion, to our Mother's Day celebration," Sue greeted, turning around to face Will, Emma, Sam, Becky, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Unique, Marley, and Jake, and all their mothers. Off to the side sat Ryder, Roderick, Jane, Madison, Mason, and Spencer, who were in charge of brainstorming songs for the dance the following day. Sue continued on, saying, "Naturally, I chaired this event after the immense success of the Father-Child dance, so tomorrow, we'll be having a Mother-Child dance after a delicious brunch that will be catered by our very own Millie Rose, and whoever else elects to volunteer to cook for the event, as I gather a few extra students will be straggling on for the event."

"Where's Kitty?" Spencer asked.

"Ms. Wilde has gotten some callbacks for some dance school auditions in New York, and will be spending the weekend away," Sue explained.

"Jake actually just got back from two dance auditions in New York," Tanisha remarked. "We're expecting decision letters from NYU and Julliard any day now."

The room was full of applause.

"For the rest of the afternoon, we will be brainstorming songs to perform," Sue said. "Brainstorm!"

The group began buzzing with ideas. Mike and his mom Julia went over to the Puckermans.

"You are so going to get into those schools," Mike remarked to Jake.

"Thanks!" Jake said. "I owe a lot to you, of course. You were a great mentor for me since my sophomore year."

"Well, if you need any advice from either a dance student, or the parent of a dance student, we're open," Julia said kindly.

"Thank you," Tanisha said. "I'm very proud of him. People don't always see past Jake's reputation but the dancer in him is the most beautiful thing."

"I agree," Puck remarked.

 **INT. COMPUTER LAB**

The New Yorkers were gathered in Artie's classroom, looking up at the big screen at a music video they spent the day shooting for Mother's Day.

 **Song: "Hey Mama" by Kanye West**

 _[Chorus]  
Blaine (All): (Hey Mama), I wanna scream so loud for you, cuz I'm so proud of you  
Let me tell you what I'm about to do, (Hey Mama)  
I know I act a fool but, I promise you I'm goin back to school  
I appreciate what you allowed for me  
I just want you to be proud of me (Hey Mama)_

 _Artie: I wanna tell the whole world about a friend of mine_  
 _This little light of mine and I'm finna let it shine_  
 _I'm finna take yall back to them better times_  
 _I'm finna talk about my mama if yall don't mind_  
 _I was three years old, when you and I moved to the Chi_  
 _Late December, harsh winter gave me a cold_  
 _You fixed me up something that was good for my soul_  
 _Famous homemade chicken soup, can I have another bowl?_  
 _You work late nights just to keep on the lights_  
 _Mommy got me training wheels so I could keep on my bike_  
 _And you would give anything in this world_  
 _Michael Jackson leather and a glove, but didn't give me a curl_  
 _And you never put no man over me_  
 _And I love you for that mommy can't you see?_  
 _Seven years old, caught you with tears in your eyes_  
 _Cuz a nigga cheatin, telling you lies, then I started to cry_  
 _As we knelt on the kitchen floor_  
 _I said mommy Imma love you till you don't hurt no more_  
 _And when I'm older, you aint gotta work no more_  
 _And Imma get you that mansion that we couldn't afford_  
 _See you're, unbreakable, unmistakable_  
 _Highly capable, lady that's makin loot_  
 _A livin legend too, just look at what heaven do_  
 _Send us an angel, and I thank you (Hey Mama)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Blaine: Forrest Gump mama said, life is like a box of chocolates_  
 _My mama told me go to school, get your doctorate_  
 _Somethin to fall back on, you could profit with_  
 _But still supported me when I did the opposite_  
 _Now I feel like it's things I gotta get_  
 _Things I gotta do, just to prove to you_  
 _You was getting through, can the choir please_  
 _Give me a verse of "You, Are So Beautiful To Me"_  
 _Can't you see, you're like a book of poetry_  
 _Maya Angelou, Nicky Giovanni, turn one page and there's my mommy_  
 _Come on mommy just dance wit me, let the whole world see your dancing feet_  
 _Now when I say Hey, yall say Mama, now everybody answer me (Hey Mama)_

 _[Chorus]_

Nancy hit the 'stop' button. "I want that downloaded to my phone this instant. Good job, boys!"

"Definitely one of the most surprising Mother's Day gifts I've ever gotten," Pam laughed.

 **INT. MILLIE'S ROOM – SUN MAY 10 – EARLY MORNING**

"Happy Mother's Day!" Marley cheered, jumping into bed with Millie and handing her a card.

"It's beautiful," Millie said adoringly, kissing Marley on the cheek.

"And you get to sleep in a little bit today," Marley said. "You are _not_ spending your morning cooking for that Mother's Day dance. I've put together a team of decently skilled chefs, namely my fellow Glee Club members, and they've got it under control."

Millie giggled. "That means so much to me, Marley."

"I did want to talk to you about something, though," Marley said.

"Is this about you wanting to move to LA to pursue your career as a singer-songwriter?" Millie asked.

Marley rolled her eyes, amused. "You always know everything I'm about to say."

"Well, I figured it's about time you asked!" Millie laughed. "I have no problem with you going there, Marley. Obviously you know we're a bit pressed for money, but I know you'll do whatever it takes to make your dreams come true, and personally, the fact that you'll be in the City of Angels with people like Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Ryder makes me very comfortable knowing you'll be surrounded by trustworthy friends."

 **INT. LOFT**

"Mother's Day breakfast is served," Kurt said, putting the last dish of eggs on the table in front of Carole. Blaine and Pam joined them. Rachel was spending the day with the Corcorans and Fabrays.

"You boys are such good cooks," Pam said, spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

"I wish I lived with them here!" Carole giggled.

"Carole, how long have you and Burt been married?" Pam asked.

"About four-and-a-half years," Carole said.

"I heard it was quite the wedding," Pam said.

"Oh, yes," Carole laughed. "All the Glee kids singing down the aisle. It was the most creative wedding I'd ever seen, and to be the bride in that one was an honor. My son and Kurt overcame so much in their time since Burt and I met. Having Kurt and Burt in my life has been such a blessing."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks to Carole I had a motherly figure in my life again."

"You've never told me much about your mom," Carole said.

Kurt nodded. "It's been about fourteen years since she passed away. I still miss her so much."

Carole put her hand on Kurt's, and the two shared a smile.

 **Song: "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift**

 _ **EXT. PARK**_

 _{Kurt flashes back to being five years old, going out to the park in the winter time with his mom.}_

 _Kurt: I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got my big coat on_

 _I hear your laugh_  
 _And look up smiling at you_  
 _I run and run_

 _Past the pumpkin patch_  
 _And the tractor rides_  
 _Look now - the sky is gold_  
 _I hug your legs and fall asleep_  
 _On the way home_

 _I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
 _I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
 _Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
 _But I know I had the best day_  
 _With you today_

 _ **EXT. CAR DRIVE & TOWN**_

 _{Marley flashes back to being thirteen and being bullied in middle school. Millie takes her out for a drive, going shopping.}_

 _Marley: I'm thirteen now_  
 _And don't know how my friends_  
 _Could be so mean_

 _I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

 _And we drive and drive_  
 _Until we've found a town_  
 _Far enough away_

 _And we talk and window-shop_  
 _Until I've forgotten all their names_

 _ **INT. CHOIR ROOM**_

 _{Marley performs in front of the club, as Millie sits in the center of the audience. Unique tears up, knowing how much Marley went through with bullying, and glad that she had become Marley's closest friend.}_

 _I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_  
 _Now at school_  
 _I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
 _Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
 _But I know I had the best day_  
 _With you today_

 _ **INT. LOFT**_

 _{Kurt sings to Carole. Pam and Blaine watch adoringly.}_

 _Kurt: I have an excellent father_  
 _His strength is making me stronger_  
 _God smiles on my little brother_  
 _Inside and out_  
 _He's better than I am_

 _I grew up in a pretty house_  
 _And I had space to run_  
 _And I had the best days with you_

 _ **INT. CHOIR ROOM**_

 _{Marley flashes back to being three.}_

 _Marley: There is a video_  
 _I found from back when I was three_  
 _You set up a paint set in the kitchen_  
 _And you're talking to me_

 _It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_  
 _And the seven dwarfs_  
 _Daddy's smart_  
 _And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

 _ **INT. LOFT**_

 _Kurt: Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
Staying back and watching me shine_

 _And I didn't know if you knew_  
 _So I'm taking this chance to say_  
 _Both: That I had the best day_  
 _With you today_

"Happy Mother's Day," Kurt said to Carole, giving her a big hug. They both glanced upwards, wishing that Finn was there to celebrate the occasion too.

 **INT. GYM**

The Puckerman brothers and their mothers had a table to themselves.

"Well, it's been almost two months since we had that heart-to-heart with dad," Puck said. "And the fact that he hasn't shown up at Jake's place asking for rent money is a pretty good sign."

"Obviously we know that he's an epic ass and did more damage than good to us," Jake explained. "But honestly, we've had a pretty good time with him over the past few weeks. I mean, he _did_ ask if I was gay when he found out that I do ballet, but he said he would love me even if I was!"

The mothers burst out laughing.

"It would be your father to make assumptions like that," Tanisha giggled.

"Noah, wasn't it you who almost went on the national stage in Chicago dressed as a woman so that the New Directions had a 'unique factor'?" Madeline asked.

"Oh, honeys, believe me, that look would NOT have sufficed against the newborn glory of Unique Adams," Unique laughed, passing by with her mom.

 **INT. RESTAURANT**

"It's called 'ROY-G-BIV,'" Quinn pronounced to Beth, who was wondering how to draw a rainbow in the children's menu coloring book.

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue…" Beth guessed.

"Indigo," Quinn said. "And violet. That's another word for purple."

Beth giggled and began drawing in the purple bottom of the rainbow.

"She loves drawing and painting," Shelby said. "Of course, I guess every child loves it."

"Quinn used to be quite the painter growing up," Judy said. "But once she hit middle school, all that visual creativity went out the roof and she was more interested in handsprings and cartwheels."

Quinn laughed. "That might be true, but I am sure I could still draw a clown better than Puck."

"Happy Mother's Day, ladies," Shelby said, proposing a toast.

 **INT. GYM**

The students and mothers filed into the gymnasium, which was decorated absolutely beautifully by none other than Becky Jackson.

"I've got to hand it to you, Becky," Sue said. "You really came through. I was just going to procrastinate as usual: show up early in the morning with whatever form of tablecloths I could find, be it toilet paper, napkins, or paper mache from the revived visual arts classroom, but with all these centerpieces, chocolate kisses on the table, and all this pretty red, pink, and purple decorations, it really feels like a true Mother's Day experience."

"Happy Mother's Day, Sue," Becky said, hugging Sue tightly. Robin, who was now two-and-a-half years old, giggled away in her stroller.

"Is that my grandbaby?" Doris Sylvester shouted from the entrance.

"MOM?" Sue barked in an outrage.

"Oh, how precious," Doris said, scooping Robin into her arms.

"Oh, Sue, this must be your mother," Becky's mom, Donna said. "Wow, she looks so young! You two could be sisters! It's like that new movie coming out, _Age of Adeline._ My, Ms. Sylvester, you don't look a day over fifty!"

"Oh, how sweet of you," Doris laughed.

"I'm sorry, Sue," Becky said. "I accidentally sent her a Facebook invitation and she accepted before I could block her."

Sue moaned. "It's okay, Becky. What with the Puckerbros and Quinn Fabray making amends with their idiot parents, I guess it's high time for me to do the same."

A distance away, Claudia and Rose were playing around with Daniel.

"I just thank the good Lord every day that he was born a ginger," Rose said.

"What does his hair color have to do with anything?" Claudia asked, taken aback.

"Oh, nothing!" Rose said. "It's just that gingers are a minority and we feel a duty to pass on our genes as opposed to the dominant brunettes. It was a sad day when my first granddaughter, Betty, popped out a blonde."

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to judge your precious grandkids by their hair color," Claudia said.

"Well, I do confess that Emma marrying Will is a heck of a lot better than that Carl. With his head full of black hair, we could've never hoped for a red-headed baby."

"Ugh, I can't," Claudia said. "In this time of promoting equality, kindness, and tolerance, you are a horrible influence on our grandson."

"Okay!" Emma exclaimed, taking the stage as soon as she saw the bickering. "This song goes out to my mother, Rose, and my mother-in-law, Claudia."

 **Song: "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood**

 _Emma: Mama, you taught me to do the right things.  
So, now you have to let your baby fly.  
You've given me everything that I will need.  
To make it through this crazy thing called life.  
And I know you watched me grow up,  
and only want what's best for me.  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

[Chorus]

 _And he is good, so good.  
He treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, so good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

 _Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me._  
 _Giving me away is not goodbye._  
 _As you watch me walk down to my future,_  
 _I hope tears of joy are in your eyes._

 _[Chorus]_

 _And when I watch my baby grow up,_  
 _I'll only want what's best for her._  
 _And I hope she'll find,_  
 _The answer to my prayers._  
 _And that she'll say..._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Mama, don't you worry about me._  
 _Don't you worry about me._

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, Claudia. Truth is, Emma has never been happier since she's been married to your son. And because of Will, we were blessed with another grandchild."

"And this is our first grandchild," Claudia said. "Ever since Will ended his first marriage, we've been waiting, albeit a bit impatiently, for Will to find the right person. And Emma truly is the right person for him. We can see it in their eyes."

"Let's make a pact," Rose said. "That Daniel will prefer his two grandmothers over his two grandfathers."

Claudia giggled deviously. "Deal!"

Becky and Donna enjoyed a slow dance together as Emma sang.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom," Becky said.

"I love you so much, Becky," Donna said, holding her daughter close. "And Sue, I owe so much to you. For the past six years, you've been Becky's mom away from home. Her dad walked out while I was pregnant with her, so raising her was tough. If I can repay the favor to you with Becky, please, feel free to call."

Sue smiled. "I will, thanks."

 **INT. SHELBY'S DAYCARE CENTER**

"Hey, Quinn, I have to go talk to one of the boys' mothers outside for a minute," Shelby said. "Just some concerns about potty-training. I'll be right back. Can you stay with Beth?"

"Sure," Quinn said. She and Judy were helping Shelby at her daycare for the day, along with Rachel.

Beth was the only child left at the center. She took a break from her drawing and went over to Quinn.

"Am I adopted?" she asked.

Quinn smiled. "Yes."

"So you're my real mommy?" Beth asked.

Quinn sat on a beanbag chair and pulled Beth onto her lap. Judy watched anxiously.

"I'm what you would call your 'birth mother,'" Quinn explained. "But Shelby is your mom. She's the one who was able to take you home after you were born, and she's the one who's taken such good care of you for all these years… Moving to New York, immersing you in the arts."

"You didn't want me?" Beth asked. She didn't look hurt at all, just curious.

Quinn sighed. "You'll understand more when you're older. It's just that sometimes, parents can't take care of their kids in the way they deserve. So, other moms, like your mom, take care of you instead. You become a part of their family, you become the baby they've always wanted. Shelby wanted a daughter for so long."

Rachel chimed in, "Your mom is actually my birth mom."

Beth let out a gasp. "I thought you two looked like twins!"

Rachel giggled. "Well, after I was born, my two dads took me in. I'm not necessarily adopted, but I grew up my whole life wanting to know who my birth mother was. I didn't meet her until I was fifteen. You get to meet yours when you're five. You'll get to have a real relationship with her."

"It's something that a lot of kids like you don't have," Judy said. "There's a family at our church who adopted all four of their kids. Those kids were the answers to several long years of prayer, because that husband and wife couldn't have kids of their own. You and Shelby are lucky to have each other."

Beth grinned. "Yes, we are!"

Shelby watched from outside the viewing window. She brushed a tear from her eyes, flashing back to the day she first saw Beth in the hospital, and the day she formerly adopted Beth.

"Thank you," Shelby mouthed to Quinn through the window.

 **INT. GYMNASIUM**

Unique, Sue, and Mercedes took to the microphones. Marley, Jane, and Madison stood by for backup.

 **Song: "Mama" by the Spice Girls**

 _Sue: She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free,  
Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be,  
Ever other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought you would become the friend I never had,  
_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All: Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood,  
So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend, _

_Unique: You're my friend_

 _Mercedes: I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now,  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me,  
Mercedes & Unique: I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be,  
Mercedes: Never had a sense of my responsibility  
_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Unique w/ Mercedes echoes: But now I'm sure I know why, why you were misunderstood,  
So now I see through your eyes, all I can give you is love,  
All: Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
Unique: My friend_

 _(repeat 3x w/ Unique riffs)_

Miriam hugged Mercedes as she got off the stage, and Betty did the same for Unique.

"Miriam," Betty said. "Unique told me all about how Mercedes here was one of the biggest inspirations for her. She and Kurt were the ones to get her to perform in a dress and heels at her freshman year Regionals. You've raised your daughter well."

"I'm proud of her," Miriam said. "Ever since Mercedes joined this Glee Club, she changed. She started out so fragile, so underestimated. She had no faith in herself."

"Say what?" Unique asked.

Mercedes chuckled. "It's true. Just because I didn't get the first solo in Glee Club, I ran to my church and cried my eyes out. My mom came in and told me to use Rachel's competitiveness as a means to raise my own expectations. Without that advice, along with Mr. Schue and Coach Sue's little scheme to get me, Finn, and Santana to say what we wanted to be when we grew up via _Saturday Night Fever_ songs and Sam uploading my "Disco Inferno" performance, I don't think I'd be where I am today."

Unique hugged Mercedes tightly. "And I don't know where I'd be without that one small piece of advice that you and Kurt gave me."

A few tables over, Mary Evans was talking to Donna and Millie.

"My daughter absolutely loves it in Cincinnati. She met her boyfriend there and she is head over heels in love with him. He really treats her right," Donna said.

"That's nice," Mary said. "My husband and I are honestly a bit worried about our son. He doesn't make much money as a coaching assistant, and his volunteer work with the Glee Club is all unpaid. And my husband and I are so strapped for cash as it is. My son Stevie is about to start 8th grade and my daughter Stacey is about to go to 6th grade, so they're at the age where all the clothes I buy them only last a year because they're growing up so fast."

"I've been through it," Millie said. "Raising a child on such low income can be tough. I have some friends who have kids in early high school and they might have some pretty recent-fashion clothes they'd be willing to donate."

Mary smiled. "I would love that. Stacey and Stevie are so understanding of our family's situation. They've been through so much and I'm so glad they're grateful for whatever is given to them."

"And Donna, I know what it's like to raise a daughter as a single-parent too," Millie said to Donna.

"It's tough," Donna said. "But definitely very rewarding in the end. I've offered some resources and tips to Sue; hopefully she takes up on them. Becky has such an adoration for Sue and feels a duty to act like a mentor for Robin as soon as she starts school, so I'm glad my daughter knows what it means to give back."

"Looks like the boys are about to perform," Mary said excitedly. "It looks like One Direction up there!"

"Only with five members!" Millie joked as Will, Mike, Puck, Sam, and Jake took the stage. They were also joined by Ryder, Roderick, Mason, and Spencer on backup.

 **Song: "A Song for Mama" by Boyz II Men**

 _Will: You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah_

 _Mike: There isn't anything_  
 _Or anyone that I can be_  
 _And it just wouldn't feel right_  
 _If I didn't have you by my side_

 _Sam: You were there for me to love and care for me_  
 _When skies were grey_  
 _Whenever I was down_  
 _You were always there to comfort me_  
 _And no one else can be what you have been to me_  
 _You will always be_  
 _You will always be the girl in my life_  
 _For all times_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _All w/ Jake echoes: Mama, mama, you know I love you_  
 _Oh you know I love you_  
 _Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart_  
 _Your love is like tears from the stars_  
 _Mama, I just want you to know_  
 _Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

 _Jake: Yes it is, yes it is, yes it is (2x)_

 _Puck: You're always down for me_  
 _Have always been around for me_  
 _Even when I was bad_  
 _You showed me right from my wrong_  
 _Puck & Jake: Yes you did_

 _{Madeline and Tanisha giggle together, remembering the days of their 'bad boy' sons.}_

 _Puck: And you took up for me_  
 _When everyone was downin' me_  
 _You always did understand_  
 _You gave me strength to go on_

 _Jake: There were so many times_  
 _Looking back when I was so afraid_  
 _And then you come to me_  
 _And say to me I can face anything_  
 _And no one else can do what you have done for me_  
 _You'll always be_  
 _You will always be the girl in my life, ooh oh_

 _[Chorus w/ Will runs:]_

 _Will: Never gonna go a day without you_  
 _Fills me up just thinking about you_  
 _I'll never go a day without my mama_

 _[Chorus w/ Will runs:]_

 _Mike: Lovin' you is like food to my soul, oh, yeah…_

"And now, we're going to take it slow, and let's have all of the mothers join their kids out on the dance floor," Mike announced, prompting Ryder, the acting DJ for the event, to activate the playlist.

"You've all done a superb job with this event," Julia said to Mike as they began dancing around the dance floor.

Mike grinned. "Glad I could make it back from Chicago for this."

"Hey, Mike, what do you say we show all these people how a true waltz is done?" Jake joked.

 **INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**

Santana, Brittany, and Blaine had just been hired (and rehired) as waiters for the Spotlight Diner.

"How come you two aren't working here anymore?" Maribel asked Rachel and Kurt.

"Well, since I have to take such a heavy course load to make up for my time away from NYADA, I wanted a job on-campus. Thanks to Mr. Schue's recommendation, I'm a TA for the first-year Musical Theatre Techniques and Styles classes," Rachel explained.

"I'm working with the admissions department," Kurt said.

"Doesn't beat my job as a tour guide for the Brooklyn Film Academy," Artie bragged.

"Well, it's nice to know you six are back in the swing of things," Carole said.

"How's Jesse doing?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"He's good," Rachel said. "He's in full swing with rehearsals for that new musical coming up."

"Are you planning on auditioning for any shows, Rachel?" Carole asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm nervous about getting back into it. I was already offered a role in that musical I auditioned for last semester, but I really want to focus on my academics for the time being. It was my biggest mistake in my first go at sophomore year, so I don't want to mess it up again."

"I think that's wise," Judy remarked. "Take it easy and slow. You're all so young yet and you have so much time."

"Look!" Beth exclaimed, showing Quinn the picture she colored from the diner's children's menu.

"That's so pretty!" Quinn complimented.

Beth grinned. "I want to hear you guys sing!"

Quinn giggled. "That can be arranged."

The girls all took to the stage. Blaine played piano for them.

 **Song: "The Perfect Fan" by The Backstreet Boys**

 _Quinn: It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed_

 _[Chorus: Santana (All)]_  
 _(You showed me)_  
 _When I was young just how to grow_  
 _(You showed me)_  
 _Everything that I should know_  
 _(You showed me)_  
 _Just how to walk without your hands_  
 _Cuz mom you always were_  
 _The perfect fan_

 _Rachel: God has been so good_  
 _Blessing me with a family_  
 _Rachel & Quinn: Who did all they could_  
 _Brittany: And I've had many years of grace_  
 _And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face_  
 _Brittany & Santana: I wanna thank you for what you've done_  
 _Brittany: In hopes I can give back to you_  
 _All: And be the perfect one_

 _[Chorus: (All)]_  
 _(You showed me)_  
 _Brittany & Santana: When I was young just how to grow_  
 _(You showed me)_  
 _Brittany & Santana: Everything that I should know_  
 _(You showed me)_  
 _Santana: Just how to walk without your hands_  
 _Cuz mom you always were_  
 _The perfect fan_

 _Unholy Trinity (Rachel): You showed me how to love (you showed me how to love)  
You showed me how to care (showed me how to care)  
You showed me that you would always be there (always be there)  
Santana: I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All: You showed me (Santana: you showed me)  
When I was young just how to grow (Santana: how to grow)  
You showed me_

 _Santana w/ All: Everything that I should know  
All: You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
Cuz mom you always were  
The perfect fan_

 _Quinn: Cuz mom you always were,_  
 _Brittany: Mom you always were_  
 _Rachel: Mom you always were,_  
 _Santana: You know you always were_  
 _Quinn: Cuz mom you always were... the perfect fan_

 _Brittany: I love you, Mom_

The patrons in the diner applauded cheerfully as the daughters embraced their mothers.

"Well, that song was nice and all," Whitney said. "But ladies, I think we could take it a notch higher!"

Maribel laughed. "Let's do it!"

"Oh goodness," Blaine laughed as Pam, Carole, Judy, Shelby, Whitney, Maribel, and Nancy took the stage.

 **Song: "9 to 5" by Dolly Parton**

 _Shelby: Tumble out of bed  
And stumble to the kitchen  
Pour myself a cup of ambition  
And yawn and stretch and try to come to life_

 _Pam: Jump in the shower_  
 _And the blood starts pumpin'_  
 _Out on the streets, the traffic starts jumpin'_  
 _For folks like me on the job from 9 to 5_

 _Nancy (Nancy w/ All): (Workin' 9 to 5)  
What a way to make a livin'  
(Barely gettin' by)  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
(They just use your mind)  
And they never give you credit  
(It's enough to drive you  
Crazy if you let it)_

 _(9 to 5)_  
 _Shelby: For service and devotion_  
 _(You would think that I)_  
 _Would deserve a fat promotion_

 _(Want to move ahead)_  
 _But the boss won't seem to let me_  
 _(I swear sometimes that man is_  
 _Out to get me, hmmm)_

 _ **INT. GYM**_

 _Claudia: They let you dream_  
 _Just a watch 'em shatter_  
 _You're just a step on the boss man's ladder_  
 _But you got dreams he'll never take away_

 _Julia: In the same boat with a lot of your friends_  
 _Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in_  
 _And the tide's gonna turn_  
 _And it's all gonna roll you away_

 _Doris (Doris w/ All): (Workin' 9 to 5)  
What a way to make livin'  
(Barely gettin' by)  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
_

 _(They just use your mind)  
And you never get the credit  
(It's enough to drive you  
Crazy if you let it)_

 _(9 to 5)_  
 _Yeah, they got you were they want you_  
 _(There's a better life)_  
 _And you think about it, don't you?_

 _(It's a rich man's game)_  
 _No matter what they call it_  
 _(And you spend your life_  
 _Putting money in his wallet)_

 _ **INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**_

 _Nancy (Nancy w/ All): (9 to 5)  
Oh, what a way to make a livin'  
(Barely gettin' by)  
It's all takin' and no givin'_

 _(They just use your mind)_  
 _And they never give you credit_  
 _(It's enough to drive you_  
 _Crazy if you let it)_

 _{The music fades as we transition back to the GYMNASIUM, where Ryder, Roderick, Jane, Madison, Mason, and Spencer are cleaning up the hall.}_

 _Shelby (Shelby w/ All): (9 to 5)_  
 _Yeah, they got you where they want you_  
 _(There's a better life)_  
 _And you dream about it, don't you?_

 _(It's a rich man's game)_  
 _No matter what they call it_  
 _(And you spend your life_  
 _Putting money in his wallet)_

"Mom, I did not know you could sing," Mike laughed.

"Well, I tried choir once in college," Julia laughed.

"You sounded amazing, Julia," Miriam remarked. "So good to hear the parental voices of this club."

"Well, this was a pretty fun day," Marley remarked as she stacked the last centerpiece onto a cart to move into storage.

"It really was," Jake said. "Now we just get to look forward to Nationals."

"And then graduation," Unique said. "Time is going by so fast."

"Too fast," Millie said. "Thank you all so much for the lovely Mother's Day. Come on, Marley. Let's go home."


	6. Nashville

**Synopsis:** The New Directions heads off to compete in the Nationals at Nashville.

 **Special Appearances By:  
** Melanie Brown  
Simon Cowell  
Nick Lachey  
Jennifer Lopez  
Blake Shelton

 **Guest Starring:  
** Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman | Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy | Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn | Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams | Finneas O'Connell as Alistair  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde | JJ Totah as Myron Muskovitz  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward | Erinn Westbrook as Bree Rutherford  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter

 **Co-Starring:  
** The Warblers  
The Cheerios  
Lakoda Rayne  
Restless Road (X Factor members)  
Sweet Suspense  
Christina Grimmie as Montana Vickers

 **Absent:** Chord Overstreet, Amber Riley

* * *

 **INT. NASHVILLE VENUE – FRI MAY 22, 2015**

Bree sat in front of the mirror putting on her makeup. Nine of her fellow Cheerios took up the rest of the row. They were all wearing red and white dresses resembling the Cheerios uniforms.

"Remind me again how they joined?" Myron asked Alistair, who rolled his eyes, thinking back to that day.

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM – TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

The New Directions and Cheerios were in a full-blown argument.

"ENOUGH!" Sue screeched. "New Directions, just hear them out."

"So what if they lost Regionals?" Spencer asked.

"Why can't they be like any other school's cheerleading team and do their job?" Jane asked. "Cheering for the sports teams?"

"Who cheerleads for _golf_ and _tennis_?" one of the Cheerios spat.

"I know most of these Cheerios have made all of your lives a living hell, but these girls have nothing left. If I was in their situation, I would be begging you to let me into this club to just feel what it's like to compete again," Kitty said, standing in the middle of the fight with Mason and Madison.

"Oh, so we're a last resort?" Roderick asked.

"Guys," Bree said. "I know we've wronged you all in some way. We regret it. And to be honest, yes, we are coming to you as a last resort. But we really do want to compete. Not all the Cheerios are transferring over, just the ten of us who desperately want to finish off the school year being a part of something."

"Listen," Marley said. "I've been a victim at the hands of Cheerio bullying myself, but if there's one thing I understand, it's that inclusion is important, and we are no better than they are if we exclude them on the basis of a grudge."

"A rightful grudge," Jane said. "Do you KNOW how many times they have made fun of my hair?"

"It's distracting," Bree whispered.

"I agree," Madison whispered, to a glare from Mason.

"I have no problem with them joining," Will said.

Bree grinned. "Then we'd be happy to start rehearsing straight away! But uh… We won't be wearing those blazer things."

"They're iconic," Skylar argued.

"But they do NOT look appealing on women," Bree said. "If these ex-Warblers get a say in costuming, then so do the ex-Cheerios."

 **INT. NASHVILLE VENUE**

"Okay, guys, time to take our seats!" Will called to the club.

The club rushed to their seats as the commentator began. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were already there, as the announcer came on saying, "Please welcome the host of _The Sing-Off_ , Nick Lachey!"

Nick dashed on stage. "Welcome to the 2015 National Show Choir Championships. Twenty of the nation's best show choirs will face off today, each performing two numbers. At the end of this round, the Top 3 teams will be announced, facing off with one final number for the national title. We will also be awarding a trophy and a $1,000 scholarship to a lead performer who exemplifies what show choir is all about. And now, please welcome our highly esteemed panel of judges, each representing a popular talent show. From _The X Factor_ , we have Simon Cowell!"

The New Directions gasped in horror.

"I am not ready to take this criticism," Myron moaned.

"From _The Voice_ , please welcome Blake Shelton!"

"Told you we should've done a country music set list," Kitty whispered to Spencer.

"Representing _American Idol_ , we have Jennifer Lopez!"

"J-LO!" Unique screamed.

"And finally, representing _America's Got Talent_ , we have Melanie Brown!"

"I totally should have been Scary Spice for that Spice Girls song back in sophomore year," Unique muttered.

"And now, please welcome, the Newport Variations!" Nick introduced.

"Artie was telling me about this one," Kurt said nervously.

 **INT. LOFT**

Artie and Blaine had their eyes glued to the show choir blog on Artie's laptop. "The Newport Variations have never made it to Nationals before, until this year because they have a senior performer by the name of Montana Vickers. That girl is a belter. Apparently at their Regionals, two people sitting in the front row were hospitalized with blasted ear drums, but obviously they were the winning team."

"Her biography says she's been training in voice since she was four years old and her dream is to move to Los Angeles to become a singer-songwriter," Blaine read.

 **INT. NASVHILLE VENUE**

Marley breathed nervously in her seat as this team took the stage: twelve performers in orange uniforms. The lead performer, Montana, sat at a piano and started singing.

 **Song: "Hold On, We're Going Home" by Drake** {Christina Grimmie _The Voice_ version}

 _I got my eyes on you  
You're everything that I see  
I want your high love and emotion endlessly  
I can't get over you  
You left your mark on me  
I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

 _Cause you're a good boy and you know it_  
 _You act so different around me_  
 _Cause you're a good boy and you know it_  
 _I know exactly who you could be_  
 _Just hold on we're going home_  
 _Just hold on we're going home_  
 _It's hard to do these things alone_  
 _Just hold on we're going home (home)_

 _You're the boy_  
 _You're the one_  
 _Gave you everything I love_  
 _I think there's something, baby_  
 _I think there's something, baby_

 _{A teammate takes over the piano as Christina takes the microphone and belts center-stage, as her other 10 teammates dance around her.}_

 _I got my eyes on you_  
 _You're everything that I see_  
 _I want your high love and emotion endlessly_  
 _I can't get over you_  
 _You left your mark on me_  
 _I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

 _{The crowd is on their feet already. The New Directions are so nervous.}_

 _Cause you're a good boy and you know it_  
 _I know exactly who you could be_

 _So just hold on we're going home_  
 _Just hold on we're going home_  
 _It's hard to do these things alone_  
 _Just hold on we're going home_

The applause and cheers were deafening.

"She is a shoe-in for that MVP award," one spectator said to her friend in front of Rachel.

Rachel looked at Kurt nervously.

"If they don't win—" Rachel began.

"Don't think like that," Kurt said.

"Superintendent Harris has never promised the longevity of this club," Rachel said. "Even with Sue out of the way, we have nineteen teams in the way of this club getting to stay a permanent club at McKinley."

"Rachel, calm down," Blaine said. "Let's just aim to place in the top three and see how we can do from there."

Will leaned in towards Rachel. "Don't worry. These kids have pulled out all the stops. We're not getting twelfth place anytime soon."

Rachel giggled. "No, we won't. But I don't expect Superintendent Harris will be all too pleased with anything less than the top five."

"Sue cutting the Glee Club for placing second was always a stupid and unrealistic move," Kurt said. "Let's just have faith that Superintendent Harris realizes that just placing at all at the national level is a huge accomplishment."

"And if not, we'll just make Myron throw a tantrum until he gets his way," Blaine suggested.

 **INT. BACKSTAGE**

"We're up," Will said. "And I think we all have some words to say to you all."

Kurt stepped forward. "Wow. What a year. Back in October, I didn't know if we would even make it to Sectionals. Jane, thank you for being our first member. To Roderick, thank you for giving this club a chance. One of the things I've learned in life is that it's the first follower that starts the chain reaction of other people joining the cause. Mason and Madison, you two served as amazing comic relief throughout your time on this team. Your spirit and positivity is infectious. Kitty, thank you for stepping up to be a leader this year. I remember watching your performance of "Signed, Sealed, Delivered" and thinking there was some amazing potential in there. And Spencer, thank you for overcoming your fears of other peoples' judgments and joining the New Directions after all."

Rachel stepped forward next. "Myron, despite you being such a handful, you were a true joy to work with in the short time I've had with you. And I hope you made it easier on Mr. Schue while I was away. Alistair, you add a great foundation to this team's sound with your bass range, and you just have a swag that totally boosts the team's aesthetic. Warblers, adding you to the team was a blessing in disguise. Your A Capella skill, camaraderie, and impeccable dancing puts this team at a much higher level. Skylar, thank you for leading your team here."

"Marley, Jake, Ryder, and Unique, I was so happy to hear that Emma was able to transfer you all back," Blaine said. "I had the pleasure of being your teammate two years ago, and though I never got to coach you this year, I know you're going to do well. Besides Unique, you never got to sing a featured part at Nationals before, so I'm extremely excited to hear you, as well as to see what you Cheerios will be adding to this mix."

Will concluded, "The biggest team I've ever worked with; all thirty of you are going to kill it out there. Hands in!"

"AH-MAZING!"

 **INT. VENUE**

Will, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine took their seats, extremely nervous for the performance.

"And now, please welcome, from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" Nick announced.

The New Directions waited nervously as the curtain lifted.

"Break legs, everyone," Kitty whispered. The twenty Regionals members wore their blazers while the ten Cheerios wore their red and white dresses.

 **Song: "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift**

 _{Enter: Ryder & 4 Warblers}_

 _Ryder: I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

{Enter: Spencer, Mason, Madison, Roderick, Myron}

 _Spencer: I go on too many dates [chuckle]  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

 _{Enter: Jane & 4 Cheerios}_

[Verse 3]

 _Jane: But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."  
_

 _[Chorus:]  
Jane: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _{Enter: Jake & 4 Warblers}_

 _Jake (Skylar): I never miss a beat_  
 _I'm lightning on my feet_  
 _And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_  
 _That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

 _I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)_  
 _I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_  
 _And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_  
 _That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _[Chorus]  
_

 _{Enter: Alistair, Marley, Unique, Bree, Cheerio}_

 _Alistair: Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.  
_

 _{Enter: Kitty & 4 Cheerios}_

 _Kitty: My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake_

 _Kitty: Yeah ohhh_

 _[Chorus w/ Kitty runs]_

The lights dimmed. Most of the members ran off stage, as the next number featured fourteen performers: Unique, Marley, Kitty, Bree, Jane, Madison, a Cheerio, Jake, Ryder, Roderick, Mason, Spencer, Myron, and Alistair.

 **Song: "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks**

 _Mason: Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battlefield  
One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

 _Jake: Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_  
 _These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
 _Why we gotta fall for it now_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Bree: I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Madison: Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
[repeat]  
_

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _Bree: Can't swallow our pride,_  
 _Neither of us wanna raise that flag_  
 _If we can't surrender_  
 _Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

 _Jake & Marley: Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (Marley: nothing)_  
 _Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
 _Jake: I don't wanna fall for it now_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Ryder (All): I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your_

 _Roderick: We could pretend that we are friends tonight_  
 _And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright_  
 _Roderick & Madison: Cause baby we don't have to fight_  
 _Roderick: And I don't want this love to feel like_

 _A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,_  
 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),_  
 _A battlefield (oh), a battlefield_

 _Ryder: I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _[Chorus w/ Unique belts]_

 _Ryder & Unique: I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Ryder: Get your armor (get your armor)_  
 _I guess you better go and get your armor_  
 _(get your armor)_  
 _Get your armor (get your armor)_

 _{Slowly, the New Directions begin to trickle off stage, resulting in a natural fade.}_

 _Madison: Why does love always feel like_  
 _(whoa ooow)_  
 _Why does love always feel like_  
 _(whoa ooow)_  
 _A battlefield, a battlefield.._

 _[(whoa ooow) throughout to end]_  
 _Bree: I never meant to start a war_  
 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
 _Ryder: I never meant to start a war_  
 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
 _(whoa ooow)_  
 _Unique: Hey…_

Due to the fade effect, the audience was hesitant to start clapping, until the coaches initiated it.

"And now, from Nashville, Tennessee, the Spring Hill Rhapsody!" Nick announced.

A team of twelve in yellow took the stage.

 **Song: "Come On Eileen/Love Somebody Like You" by Dexys Midnight Runners/Keith Urban**

 _Paige: Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
But he moved a million hearts in mono  
Our mothers cried  
Sang along  
Who'd blame them  
Hayley: You've grown, so grown  
Dani & Hayley: Now I must say more than ever  
Girls: Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers  
_

 _[COE Chorus]_  
 _Girls: Come on Eileen_  
 _Oh, I swear what he means_  
 _At this moment you mean everything_  
 _You in that dress_  
 _My thoughts I confess_  
 _Verge on dirty_  
 _Oh, come on Eileen_

 _Colton: There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known._  
 _I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done._  
 _And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do._  
 _Andrew: I wanna love somebody,_  
 _Love somebody like you._

 _[LSLY Chorus]_  
 _Boys: Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,_  
 _Shinin' down on me and you._  
 _When you put your arms around me,_  
 _Baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do._

 _Andrew: I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast._  
 _Zach: I'd take, uh, one step forward end up two steps back._  
 _Boys: Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm._

 _Girls: Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye_  
 _Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye_  
 _Cari: Now you're full grown_  
 _Now you have shown_  
 _Oh, Eileen_

 _Girls: Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_  
 _And we can sing just like our fathers_

 _[COE Chorus]_

 _[LSLY Chorus]_

 _Boys: An' I wanna love somebody,_  
 _Love somebody like you, yeah.  
_

"I think I'm in love," Kitty laughed, cheering hard for this country team.

"And now, please welcome, from Denver, Colorado, the Lakewood Dynamics!" Nick announced.

A team in glittery blue took the stage.

"They copied my sequins!" Myron protested.

"That gold and white looks SO good on them!" Mason exclaimed.

"Mason, sweetie, are you color blind? It's blue and black just like our Bar Mitzvah outfits," Madison said.

"No, they're not," Mason said.

"We are no longer twins," Madison argued.

 **Song: "Move" by Little Mix**

 _Millie: Hey baby (mmh [x12])  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go  
_

 _[Pre-Chorus]  
Celine (boys): Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)_

 _Summer: Hey,_  
 _Get your back off the wall_  
 _Don't you get comfortable_  
 _Looking so hot,_  
 _I think that I might fall (woo!)_  
 _Feeling like it's my birthday_  
 _Like Christmas day came early_  
 _Just what I want_  
 _So when we move_  
 _You move_

 _[Chorus]  
All: Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move_

 _Summer: Oh silly_  
 _Why you afraid?_  
 _Don't be a big baby_  
 _Quit playing games_  
 _All: And put your arms around me_  
 _You know what to do_  
 _Celine: And we can take it down low_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus 2x w/ Celine runs]_

 _Summer: I know that you wanna_  
 _But you can't cause you gotta_  
 _Stay cool in the corner_  
 _When the truth is that you wanna move_  
 _All: So move_  
 _I know that you wanna_  
 _But you can't cause you gotta_  
 _Stay cool in the corner_  
 _When the truth is that you wanna move_  
 _So move_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _All: Hey! Hey!_  
 _I'm ready, hey!_  
 _Boy come and get me_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _Show me what you do_  
 _Don't you know a girl_  
 _Like a boy who moves?_  
 _Hey! Hey!_  
 _I'm ready, hey!_  
 _Boy come and get me_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _Show me what you do_  
 _Don't you know a girl_  
 _Like a boy who moves?_

 _[Chorus]_

 _All: Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!_

 **INT. JUDGES' ROOM**

"I'd just like to start this off with one simple question," Jennifer began. "Why is this competition being judged by two British people?"

"Because the US industry doesn't recognize talent when they see it," Simon said. "There's a reason _The Voice_ , the highest rated talent show on television, hasn't found an actual superstar yet."

"Oh, like you have?" Blake asked.

Simon signaled for silence, beckoning for the judges to hear Fifth Harmony's "Sledgehammer" playing on the radio.

"In any case, I was really pleased with the Lakewood Dynamics," Mel said. "Their dancing was on point and their team definitely pulled out all the stops. America's definitely got talent!"

"You know who had the X-Factor, though?" Simon asked. "That one girl with the Newport Variations. I am downright shocked that the speaker system in this venue didn't crash because it couldn't handle her voice. That girl is a huge talent. She should definitely win the MVP award."

"I agree," Mel said. "Though maybe we should wait until the final three performance to make a final call on that."

"Honestly, I think the American Idols here are the New Directions," Jennifer said. "That was the biggest team out on that stage, and I've been reading their biography and it says that they started out with only six members at their Invitational. And now they're a 30-piece group? That's astounding! Their team looks so diverse, and might I say, those blazers were hot."

"It looked distracting on the girls," Simon criticized. "I don't see why five of the girls weren't wearing those gorgeous dresses."

"Because looks aren't important; the voice is," Blake argued. "And I definitely have to say, the Spring Hill Rhapsody definitely encompassed what it means to be 'the voice' of America. Their mashup was very well done and their voices meshed nicely. Future up-and-coming country stars. I want them on _The Voice_!"

"Too bad your show doesn't take groups," Simon said. "Shucks. I wonder who does. Oh wait! _The X-Factor!_ " Simon exclaimed, once again shushing the judges to hear Alex & Sierra's "Scarecrow" playing on the radio.

"Okay, let's vote," Mel said.

 **EXT. VENUE**

Will, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine led the New Directions outside to the board of fate.

"Last time we looked at this list, we didn't crack the top ten out of fifty," Kurt said nervously.

Blaine pushed through the crowd and went to check out the list. He turned around to face the team and said, "YOU'VE RANKED #3!"

The team exploded into cheers and tears, hugging one another in excitement.

"We are going to the final round!" Kitty screamed, jumping up and down with Bree. "Okay, everyone, we have to go hard with this last number if we have any chance of turning our third into first. Cheerios, let's go to the rehearsal room."

"Warblers, come with me, we need to practice the A Capella arrangement," Skylar instructed.

 **INT. BACKSTAGE**

As the rest of the team stretched on stage behind the closed curtain, Marley took in some deep breaths.

"You'll do great," a voice behind her said.

Marley turned around to face Rachel. She smiled. "Thanks."

"I wanted to say, I really admire your strength," Rachel said. "Back when you were a sophomore, I honestly couldn't care less about all of you. High school was over, and I was planning on never looking back. Who cares who joined the team after I graduated? But, I've come to realize how precious every single member of every single generation of the New Directions is. I've learned a lot about you through Artie, Blaine, Tina, Sam, and Brittany. You're a real star, Marley, and I'm sorry Tina would constantly lash out at you, saying you'd never be 'The New Rachel.' And it's true. You never were the new Rachel, because you're so unlike me. Even though you killed it as Sandy in _Grease_ , your true passion is being a singer-songwriter, something that I would never have the talent to do. The New Directions has boasted some amazing powerhouse singers, and you are undoubtedly one of them. It doesn't even feel like it's been three years that I was on this stage, nervous as I'd never been before, about to sing my solo in front of Carmen Tibideaux. And here you are, a girl who's been through so many hardships in life that I can never imagine how hard it was for you, and your composure is inspiring. This team looks up to you, and so do I."

Marley grinned. "Being compared to you all these years really has been difficult, because I always aspire to be who I am as an individual, but I've always looked up to you, too. You've overcome so many challenges in the past couple of years. When I go out on that stage, just know that I owe everything to all of the New Directions, now, and those who've come before me."

Rachel pulled Marley into a hug. "Win this for us."

"And now, vying for the National title, the New Directions!" Nick announced.

Rachel dashed back to her seat as the thirty New Directions arranged themselves into two pyramid formations on their knees on either side of the stage. The curtain lifted.

"Wow!" Kurt and Blaine remarked. The twelve Cheerios wore their dresses and made up the center of the two pyramids. The five-member points of each pyramid wore red t-shirts and blue denim jeans. Finally, the eight Warblers flanked the back of the pyramids in their blazers. It truly represented New Directions' evolving diversity. And, the number would be performed A Capella!

 **Song: "Piano" by Ariana Grande**

 _Ryder: Oh…_

 _Jake: Oh…_

 _(repeat)_

 _Ryder: Here we go!_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Marley (Myron): I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (It's not hard),  
_

 _{The Cheerios stand up, doing an impressive finger tutting routine}_

 _[Verse 2]  
And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered  
Real hard (Real hard)  
It's so hard (So hard)  
Real hard (Real hard)  
It's that hard (It's that hard)_

 _{The two pyramids converge into three lines of 10}  
_

 _[Verse 3]  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand  
_

 _[Chorus]  
Marley w/ All: So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each other's hands, get 'em all  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano_

 _{The 3 lines march into a new trapezoidal formation, 6-7-8-9}_

 _[Verse 1 w/ all girls harmonizing]_

 _[Verse 2 w/ all girls harmonizing]_

 _[Verse 3 w/ all girls harmonizing]_

 _[Chorus 2x]_

 _{The audience cheers as two Cheerios are flown into the air, one after the other, on the words "piano."}_

 _{The trapezoid begins evolving into a pinwheel shape}_

 _I'd rather tell you about how I'm feeling boy (Myron: boy…)_  
 _And how I'm doing things my way_  
 _If I got my piano, then I know I'd be okay, baby_

 _{The audience immediately rises to their feet at Marley's belt, as the pinwheel begins rotating! Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine are so surprised by the choreography! They cheer as they get a look at each of their students rotating around the six-member base of the pinwheel.}_

[Chorus: All w/ Marley runs]

 _{ND marches into a 4-5-6-7-8 trapezoid formation, with Jake, Marley, Unique, and Ryder at the front row. The team grabs each other's hands, and the outside edges and front row go on their knees. Will begins crying proud tears at this never before seen unity among McKinley's students as they raise their joined hands in the air, in cannon succession, from left to right.}_

 _[Chorus repeat]_

 _{The back rows freestyle dance out the Stage Right and Stage Left wings. Jane, Jake, Roderick, and Marley move to sing at the audience's left, while Myron, Ryder, Alistair, and Unique sing at the audience's right. A piano is wheeled back on stage, with Skylar playing the last bit of the instrumental.}  
_

 _[Chorus repeat 2]_

 _Marley (Myron): I could write a song by my new piano_  
 _I could sing about how love is a losing battle_  
 _Not hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard (It's not hard)_  
 _It's not hard_

The applause was deafening. The New Directions were quite clearly the crowd favorite.

 **INT. JUDGES' ROOM**

"I'm just going to say it," Jennifer said. "I am stunned."

"I think we have a very obvious winner here," Mel said. "I could not believe my eyes."

"I honestly was pulling for the Harmony Busters to win," Blake said. "I mean, never before have I heard such tight harmonies while doing such intense choreography. But those New Directions, man, I can't deny, they really deserve that top prize. Out of all twenty choirs we've seen today, in the end, they showed who 'the voice' of American show choir really is."

"It was just unbelievable," Simon said. "By far the epitome of 'the X factor' at this competition."

"The way their team was so unified," Jennifer said. "Their costumes signified different cliques of that school, different situations that brought that team together. The eight prep school boys, the twelve cheerleaders, the ten outcasts. This is what being an 'American Idol' is all about."

"America sure has got talent," Mel said. "I think our decision for the winner is going to be unanimous."

"Definitely," Simon said. "I am just inspired. That truly was the performance of those kids' lives. They took show choir to a whole new level tonight."

"If they keep this up, it's going to be damn near impossible to beat them," Blake said.

"Alright, let's get these voting cards filled out, and declare the winner," Jennifer concluded.

 **INT. VENUE**

Blaine was helping Will adjust his tie in his dressing room. Rachel and Kurt hurried in to fetch them in time for the awards ceremony. The top three teams waited in the wings for the first award to be given. The host, Nick, walked on with an envelope.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here with us today to celebrate the achievements of all twenty of these show choirs," Nick said. "The first award we will be presenting is the MVP award, given to one featured member of any of the twenty choirs who the judges feel best exemplifies the spirit of show choir. The 2015 recipient of the MVP trophy and a $1,000 scholarship is awarded to…"

Everyone in the venue waited with baited breath as Nick opened the envelope.

"Well, this young girl could be writing a song on a new piano very soon—it's Marley Rose of the New Directions from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio!" Nick announced.

The New Directions screamed and engulfed Marley in hugs. She was crying heavily as she walked out on stage to accept the award from Jennifer Lopez.

"Congratulations, sweetie, you deserve it," she said.

Marley retreated backstage and hugged her fellow seniors. Ryder and Jake looked so proud. Just two years ago in LA, Marley was planning on quitting Glee Club to join Accounting Club, and now she was the national MVP!

"From Greenville, South Carolina, the Harmony Busters. From Lima, Ohio, the New Directions. And from Portland, Oregon, the Sopranogasms," Nick introduced as the three teams flooded the stage. "Only one of these amazing teams can claim the title of the best high school show choir in America. In third place, it's the Harmony Busters!"

The Harmony Busters graciously accepted their trophy from Simon.

"And now, the first place winner of the 2015 National Show Choir Nationals Championship is… the New Directions!" Nick announced.

Confetti rained onto the New Directions as Kitty ran forward to accept the trophy from Blake Shelton, and the Sopranogasms accepted their trophy from Melanie Brown.

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine dashed onstage as Will lifted the trophy high into the air. For the second time in its short existence, the New Directions were national champions!

"WE DID IT!" Rachel screamed, jumping up and down with Kitty.

The four judges walked among the New Directions, congratulating the kids.

 **INT. TEACHER'S LOUNGE – MON MAY 25**

"I've got to hand it to you, Will," Sue said. "I've lost this battle. No matter what challenges were thrown at you, you and your kids have never backed down. It pains me to admit it, but that is as inspirational as a team of rag-tag outcasts can get."

"I don't think we can call them outcasts anymore, Sue," Sheldon said. "I think it's astounding how far New Directions has come this year. When Rachel and Kurt first restarted the club, it took them two weeks just to find four members, and then by the time Sectionals rolled around, they had sixteen! And then the four old Glee Clubbers transferred back, and then the Cheerios joined the ranks, and they won Nationals! Glee has become an eclectic mix that represents what McKinley has to offer. Everyone in this school wants to be a part of the team next year."

"If there is a club next year," Sue said.

"There will be," Sheldon said. "No Superintendent in his right mind will cut a nationally acclaimed club that just bought the school a $10,000 cash prize."

"$5,000," Will corrected. "Budget cuts."

"That's still a lot of money," Sheldon said. "In any case, it would be foolish to cut the club even if they did place second."

"I had my reasons for doing so," Sue said.

Will and Sheldon rolled their eyes.

"Well, Will, no matter what happens, you should be proud," Sheldon said. "Those kids have come so far, and even though I only really know Spencer and Ryder, they've changed so much since joining your team. The things they learn in Glee are things that can't be taught through football, or STEM classes."

Will nodded. "Thank you, Sheldon. I really am proud of them."

"Well, we just have graduation to look forward to," Sue said. "Will, I assume all of your graduates will be coming back yet again?"

"Of course," Will said. "I've got them all back, even the ones who weren't members for very long."

"Even the black kid?" Sue asked.

"Of course," Will laughed. "Matt Rutherford is actually Bree's older brother. He won't be missing her graduation. In any case, it'll be great to have them all back, to really show the kids at this school that they can all go the distance to make it in this world."

 **Song: "Go the Distance" by Michael Bolton**

 _ **INT. NYADA CLASSROOM**_

 _{Rachel performs at the end-of-year recital for her voice class.}_

 _Rachel: I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be_

 _ **INT. SPOTLIGHT DINER**_

 _{Blaine waits tables, enjoying his life in NYC.}_

 _Blaine: I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

 _ **EXT. STREETS**_

 _{Artie wheels through the streets, enjoying his last day in NYC.}_

 _Artie: Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_  
 _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_  
 _And a thousand years would be worth the wait_  
 _It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

 _{Kurt joins Artie, wheeling him home.}_

 _Kurt: And I won't look back, I can go the distance_  
 _And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat_  
 _It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope_  
 _'Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

 _ **INT. HALLWAY**_

 _{Sue sings as she watches the Glee Club celebrate in the choir room.}_

 _Sue: But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

 _ **INT. GYM**_

 _{Shannon watches a basketball game between Spencer, Roderick, Jake, and Ryder.}_

 _Sheldon: Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_  
 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_  
 _I don't care how far, I can go the distance_  
 _'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

 _ **INT. CHOIR ROOM**_

 _{Will tidies up the choir room. All the kids have left for the day. He closes the trophy case, locks up the choir room, and shuts off the lights.}_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_  
 _'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_


	7. 2015

**Synopsis:** It's graduation season. The whole gang is back together to celebrate the new directions of Unique, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Bree, Roderick, and Skylar.

 **Guest Starring:  
** Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray | Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman  
Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose | Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy  
Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes | Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn | Samuel Larsen as Joseph Hart  
Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta | Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester | Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce  
Alex Newell as Unique Adams | Finneas O'Connell as Alistair  
Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez | Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman  
Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang | Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford  
Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins | Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde  
JJ Totah as Myron Muskovitz | Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward | Erinn Westbrook as Bree Rutherford  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter

 **Co-Starring:  
** Myko Olivier as Skylar | Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler

* * *

 **INT. AUDITORIUM – WED MAY 27, 2015**

The McKinley end-of-year assembly was about to come to a close, but not before a final performance from the New Directions, new and old.

 **Song: "We Are the World" by Michael Jackson**

 _Myron: There comes a time when we heed a certain call  
Myron/Santana/Mercedes: When the world must come together as one  
Mercedes: There are people dying  
Sue: And it's time to lend a hand to life  
Sue/Will: The greatest gift of all  
Will: We can't go on pretending day by day  
Alistair: That someone, somehow, will soon make a change  
Quinn: We are all a part of God's great big family  
And the truth, you know  
Quinn/Puck: Love is all we need_

 _Kurt: We are the world, we are the children  
Kurt/Brittany: We are the ones who'll make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
Emma: There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true, we'll make a better day, just you and me_

 _Marley: Well, send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
Spencer: So their cries for help will not be in vain  
Jane: We can't let them suffer  
Jane/Mike: No, we cannot turn away  
Jake: Right now they need a helping hand_

 _Mason: We are the world, we are the children  
Blaine: We are the ones who'll make a brighter day,  
So let's start giving_

 _Tina: There's a choice we're making,  
We're saving our own lives  
Roderick: It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me_

 _Kitty: When you're down and out  
And there seems no hope at all  
Matt: But if you just believe,  
There's no way we can fall  
Rachel: Well, well, well, let us realize  
That a change can only come, when we  
Madison: Stand together as one_

 _Women: We are the world (Santana: we are the world)  
We are the children (Santana: we are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day,  
So let's start giving (Artie: better start giving)  
Men: There's a choice we're making (Santana: oh…)  
We're saving our own lives  
Unique w/ All: And it's true, we'll make a better day  
All: Just you and me (Unique: oh…)_

 _We are the world (Unique/Mercedes: We are the world)  
We are the children (Artie: We are the children) (Rory: We are the children)  
We are the ones  
Who'll make a brighter day (Ryder: We are the ones who'll make a brighter day)  
So let's start giving (Jane: So let's start giving)  
Lauren: There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me (Artie: We are the world…)_

 _We are the world (Tina: We are the world)_

 _We are the children (Tina: We are the children)_

 _We are the ones who'll make a brighter day  
So let's start giving (Unique/Mercedes: Let's start giving)  
Sam: There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me_

 _Sugar: Come on, now, let me hear you!_

 _All: We are the world (Ryder: We are the world)_

 _We are the children (Ryder: We are the children)_

 _We are the ones who'll a brighter day,  
So let's start giving (Artie: Let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making (Sheldon: There's a choice we're making)  
We're saving our own lives (Sheldon: Saving our own lives)  
Sheldon w/ All: It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me  
_

 _Joe w/ Men: We all need somebody that we can lean on  
When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone  
When the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm  
When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on  
We are the World united by love so strong  
When the radio isn't on you can hear the songs  
A guided light on the dark road your walking on  
A sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone  
Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on  
Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone  
We are the World connected by a common bond_

 _Love the whole planet sing it along_

 _Jane: Got fire…_

 _All: We are the world (Mercedes: We are the world)  
We are the children (Mercedes: We are the children)  
We are the ones who'll make a brighter day,  
So let's start giving (Mercedes: Let's start giving)  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives (Unique: Save lives, yeah)  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me_

 _[Repeat Chorus: All]_

The students applauded as the huge lineup of performers took their final bow.

Will took to center stage with a microphone. "Thank you all for your support this year. The New Directions will be back in full-swing next year. Audition notices will be posted on the first day of school. To all of our seniors, happy graduation! We'll see you all back here in late August, as the William McKinley High School of the Performing Arts!"

The students began murmuring excitedly, some excitedly, and some seemed apprehensive. But, no one looked more shocked than the New Directions.

 **INT. WILL'S OFFICE**

Will had just finished explaining Superintendent Harris's tentative plan for the William McKinley High School of the Performing Arts to Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. They were very surprised.

"Wow," Blaine said. "After all we've fought for the past few years, I never thought we would achieve something of this scale."

"I can't believe it," Rachel said. "I could never have expected this to be the result of all our hard work. I'm excited!"

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "To give these kids a real education in the arts is going to be amazing."

Will grinned. "I'm glad you all support this move. Now we just have to send our seniors off, and transform this school when we all come back for the Fall."

The coaches moved into the choir room.

"And now, I'd like to welcome up all the seniors to let us know where they're all headed," Emma introduced.

Unique started off the seniors. "I am headed to Williams College in Williamstown, Massachusetts, majoring in Women's Studies."

Marley went next. "Along with my MVP scholarship, some prize money from a songwriting contest, and a full tuition scholarship, I am headed to California State University: Northridge."

Next up was Jake. "I got into the dance program at Julliard!"

Kitty high-fived Jake as she went up. "I am also headed to the Big Apple, majoring in Dance Theatre at NYADA."

Next up was Ryder. "So, I won't be attending college, but I will be moving to LA to pursue a career in acting."

Bree went up afterwards. "I'll be staying in-state for college, in the culinary program at the University of Akron."

Roderick went up next. "I'm studying Musicology at the University of Washington."

Super Gay Warbler went up as well. "I'm going to Dartmouth University in New Hampshire to study Chemistry, pre-pharmacy track."

Skylar went up next. "I'm headed to Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, to study Business Administration."

"I am so proud that all of you have found your New Directions," Emma said.

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM – THU MAY 28**

"It's hard to believe that my time here at McKinley is about to come to an end," Marley said. "It's going to be really hard to say goodbye, and I've asked Jane and Madison to help me out a bit, to express how much this school means to me."

 **Song: "The Call" by Regina Spektor**

 _Marley: It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

 _{Marley, sitting in the middle of the trio, starts crying. Jane, on Marley's right, takes her hand.}_

Marley: Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Jane: Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

 _{During the instrumental, Marley flashes back to some sophomore year memories. Auditioning for the Glee Club, singing 'Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy' with Jake in the stands, singing 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' with Unique, being on stage with Ryder in_ Grease, _singing 'Holding Out for a Hero' with Kitty, and singing "Don't Dream It's Over" with Finn. Madison grabs Marley's left hand, taking her out of the flashbacks.}_

 _Marley: Now we're back to the beginning_  
 _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
 _But just because they can't feel it too_  
 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget_  
 _Madison: Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
 _'Til they're before your eyes_  
 _You'll come back when they call you_  
 _No need to say goodbye_  
 _You'll come back when they call you_  
 _No need to say goodbye_

The club applauded for Marley.

"That was a great song choice, Marley," Will said. "You've come so far in this club. And I want to say this to all of you seniors: you will always have a place here."

"It's true," Mike said. "Even if some people might question why you keep going back to high school for every possible occasion, just know that there's no shame in it. We all come back because we want to give back for what this school, this Glee Club, this fantastic teacher, has given to us."

Rachel noticed that Marley quietly slipped out of the room. She followed her.

 **INT. AUDITORIUM**

Marley sat at the piano, looking over a song.

"It was beautiful," Rachel complimented.

Marley smiled. "Thank you."

"You know," Rachel said, sitting next to Marley. "When I was approaching graduation, I wasn't sad about leaving. I couldn't wait to get out of here. But at the time, I was sad that Finn and Kurt wouldn't be coming to New York with me."

Marley smiled sympathetically. "I've been bouncing around schools my whole life. When Sue transferred me out last year, I was actually kind of used to it. Crawford Country Day wasn't all that bad, but the only reason I was able to attend was because my mom was the cafeteria manager there, so my tuition was free. But I missed it here so much. When I heard that you and Kurt were restarting the Glee Club, I wanted so badly to transfer back, but not if it meant experiencing Sue's tyranny again."

"I can't imagine going through what you have," Rachel said. "Glee Club saved me in sophomore year, and I can't imagine having that ripped away from me after only one year, and then getting sent away to another school just when I began to find a place in the last one."

"School was never easy for me," Marley said. "But the only thing that kept my dream alive even after being forced out of McKinley was the advice Mercedes gave to me after Nationals in sophomore year. Even though I stopped singing, I never stopped songwriting."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad. Finn talked about you all the time. I know you were the one who gave him the confidence to finally go to college. And now, here I am, about to board the train back to New York, and for some reason, I just don't want to leave. I don't know how to let go of this place."

Marley pondered. "What I just learned in that choir room is that it doesn't have to be goodbye." She picked up the song from the piano and put it into Rachel's hands. "I wrote this song the night Sue transferred me away from here."

Rachel looked at the sheet music. It was called 'This Time.'

"It summed up my feelings of leaving McKinley perfectly," Marley said. "And I have a feeling it'll speak to you and your experiences even more."

Marley stood up and left the auditorium, leaving Rachel alone to look over the lyrics. She was truly inspired.

Quinn and Brittany walked into the auditorium.

"Hey, Rachel, we're going out for pizza! Do you want to come?" Brittany asked.

Rachel tearfully looked at the duo. "I actually wanted to ask your help for something first. There's something I need to get off my chest, once and for all, and then I think I'll be able to move on."

Quinn, Brittany, and some other members walked in. Blaine played the piano.

 **Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion**

 _Rachel: Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_  
 _And spaces between us_  
 _You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_  
 _I believe that the heart does go on_  
 _Once more you open the door_  
 _And you're here in my heart_  
 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time_  
 _And last for a lifetime_  
 _And never let go till we're gone_

 _Rachel/Quinn/Brittany: Love was when I loved you_  
 _One true time I hold to_  
 _Rachel: In my life we'll always go on_

 _{The lights behind Rachel shine dimly, showing Quinn, Brittany, Matt, Lauren, Rory, Sugar, and Joe singing backup, as they weren't able to attend Finn's memorial two years ago.}_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_  
 _I believe that the heart does go on_  
 _Once more you open the door_  
 _And you're here in my heart_  
 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
 _And I know that my heart will go on_  
 _We'll stay forever this way_  
 _You are safe in my heart_  
 _And my heart will go on and on_

Rachel tearfully backed up and hugged Quinn and Brittany.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I think this was the last bit of closure I needed to realize that maybe my heart really is ready to go on."

"His love will always be with you," Quinn said. "You know that anyone would want their loved ones to go on and live their lives happily, no matter what.

 **INT. WEIGHT ROOM**

"Enjoy it while it lasts, bro," Puck said, lifting weights on Jake's right. Blaine was benching on Jake's left.

"Enjoy what?" Jake asked.

"Your high school bod," Puck clarified. "You're going to go off to New York, gain the freshman fifteen, and then there goes 85% of potential casual hookups."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm not about that life anymore."

"Besides, Jake has nothing to worry about," Blaine said. "Dance students lead a very fit lifestyle, for the most part. And, I've been through the freshman 15 too. If I see anything different with Jake, I'll put a stop to it and get him in the right direction, before Kurt insists on putting him through one of those horrible detoxifying drinks."

Jake widened his eyes. "Knowing that, I won't be touching any cronuts anytime soon."

The guys laughed.

"Well, you're going to love it in New York, Jake," Puck said. "Blaine, just look after him, will you?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course. And Jake, you're welcome to stay with us in Bushwick any time."

Jake grinned. "I might take you up on that offer one day. And in return I'll be sure to get you comp tickets for my first dance recital."

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD**

The football soared through the air. Ryder caught it and ran a touchdown, although it was just him, Mike, and Sam playing.

"Gosh, this brings back such great memories," Mike said.

"Right?" Sam asked. "Even when I'm assistant coaching, every time I see a kid land a tackle or punt the ball, it takes me back to those amazing games."

"Even though you were only on the team for your sophomore year?" Mike laughed.

"Hey, I tried getting into other sports after that," Sam said defensively.

"Like individual synchronized swimming," Mike added.

The boys packed up their equipment and headed back to the locker room. Ryder opened his locker. Mike and Sam saw a lot of pictures decorating the door. Apart from a stinky pair of shoes, they were the only things that Ryder hadn't packed up yet. He took them off the door and put them gently into a box.

"I never thought I'd see this day," Ryder said. "I know my parents always said they believed in me, but I know they doubted that I would ever graduate with how poorly I did academically."

"Grades don't determine a man's intelligence," Mike said.

"Easy for you to say," Sam said. "Your parents freaked out about you getting an A- in chemistry."

"Dude, I can't believe I even got a C- in that class," Ryder laughed, taking a seat on the bench. "I'm really going to miss this place. I mean, I definitely will not miss school. I won't miss having to spend up to five hours a night on my homework just because I can't read fast and absorb information clearly. But I'll miss the bonds, the people, the teachers, and you guys."

"Dude, we all know we're just going to see each other again at the next possible reunion occasion," Sam joked.

"That's true," Ryder agreed. "But it won't be the same as being a student."

"In some ways, it's better," Mike said. "We come back as dignified graduates, who truly know the value of an arts education."

"Even if you don't go into a career in the arts," Sam said. "It still affords you stuff you can't learn anywhere else."

"Speaking of which," Mike said. "We should get back to the choir room. The alumni put together a little special something for you seniors."

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM**

"What's going on?" Unique asked, watching as Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Sam, Matt, Rachel, and Blaine took the center stage.

"We would like to take the time to welcome you to our ranks of New Directions alumni," Tina said. "Hit it!"

 **Song: "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars**

 _{Sam does a 3-way high-five with Ryder and Jake, then fist-bumps Ryder.}_

 _Sam: Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

 _{Blaine playfully combs back Skylar's hair}  
_

 _Blaine: We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
_

 _{Tina sits next to Kitty and sings to her.}_

 _[Chorus:]  
Tina: You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Blaine: Ooooooh, oooohhh  
Blaine/Tina: Yeah, yeah_

 _{Matt pulls his sister Bree up to dance with him.}_

Matt: If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

 _{Mercedes and Kurt sing to Marley and Unique}_

 _Mercedes & Kurt: Oooh  
We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
_

 _{Rachel sings to Roderick, and then Puck noogies Jake.}_

 _[Chorus:]  
Rachel: You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Puck: Ooooooh, oooohhh  
Puck & Rachel: yeah, yeah_

 _Mercedes: You'll always have my shoulder when you_  
 _Mercedes & Rachel: Cry_  
 _Mercedes: I'll never let go, never say_  
 _Mercedes & Rachel: Goodbye_  
 _You know..._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Puck: You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_  
 _And you'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
 _Ooooooh, oooohhh_

 _Sam: You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Everyone in the choir room applauded. The seniors especially were very surprised.

"That was amazing," Kitty laughed, hugging Tina. "I love you all so much. I mean, I confess, when you all started coming back to high school for every possible occasion, I was a judgmental bitch, but now I see that it's because your hearts are so big, you genuinely want to help students like us succeed. Who can be a better role model? I know a lot of our classmates just can't wait to get the hell out of here. Well, that's because they weren't part of something as magical as this."

"Aww, well said!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Group hug! Yes, everyone, you too, underclassmen! This is YOUR club next year! Let's get it in there!"

Will watched the kids proudly, but spying at the door was one Sue Sylvester, outraged by some bit of news she had just found out through one of her spies (namely, Becky Jackson, who coerced the information out of Myron). The news: all athletics at McKinley High were getting scrapped.

" _This is a travesty of international proportions,"_ Sue said in her mind. _"Just when you thought we reached a happy compromise."_

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – EVENING**

The audience was settled into the stands for the graduation ceremony, as the graduates filed into their seats to "Pomp and Circumstance."

"Why is Sue presiding as principal?" Santana whispered.

"Mr. Pillsbury was supposed to issue out the diplomas as he's the interim principal," Artie explained from the row behind. "But, somehow, he came down with a cold, and Sue was the only person credible to issue diplomas."

"Sue," the whole gang muttered.

Kitty took the podium to deliver the salutatorian speech.

"Welcome, everyone, to the commencement ceremony for the Class of 2015. My name is Kitty Wilde, and I am the salutatorian of this graduating class, so, salutations!" she greeted. "I am honored to speak in front of you today, with so many amazing experiences under my belt. As I'm sure many of you are now aware, McKinley is in a state of transition. When this school reopens in August, it will be the William McKinley High School of Performing Arts. Four years ago, I would've scoffed at the very idea. What a loser thing to do. But, in my sophomore year, my world changed for the better. It started out as envy towards the new girl in town, which pushed me to audition for the school musical, _Grease_ , playing the godawful part of Patty Simcox, joining the Glee Club, singing backup on a heinously overplayed Korean song, and regretfully leading one of McKinley's most promising students to faint on that stage. When her eyes went out, my eyes opened. I had to change. And, if what everyone says about me is true, I did. I offered to walk my transgendered friend home from school to protect her from discriminatory bullying. Istepped aside from my candidacy for prom queen so that an underappreciated senior could take the crown, and offered her my own dress when hers was doused in red slush. I finished that year, as a featured singer on the national show choir stage in Los Angeles. Junior year was a different story, one that I'd like to forget. But senior year made this whole journey all worthwhile, learning where I stand in life, and where I want to go."

Marley, Unique, Tina, and will all smiled in the audience.

Kitty concluded, "My heart will always thrive as a Cheerio, but the New Directions opened up the soul I never knew I had."

Music began playing. Rachel and Quinn looked on proudly as the music began. Sue took over the podium to issue diplomas. Emma and Sheldon read the names.

BOYS: Ryder, Jake, Roderick, Skylar, SGW

GIRLS: Unique, Marley, Kitty, Bree

 **Song: "Whenever You Remember" by Carrie Underwood**

"Oh, shucks, the name's smudged," Sheldon muttered. "What the hey. Super Gay Warbler!"

{SGW grabs his diploma, flashing back to singing 'Rise'}

 _Kitty: When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget_

"Bree Rutherford!" Emma announced.

{Bree accepts her diploma, flashing back to performing 'Salute' with the Cheerios in her junior year.}

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Whenever you remember times gone by_  
 _Remember how we held our heads so high_  
 _When all this world was there for us_  
 _And we believed that we could touch the sky_  
 _Whenever you remember, I'll be there_  
 _Remember how we reached that dream together_  
 _Whenever you remember_

"Skylar Crispin!" Sheldon read.

 _{Skylar flashes back to performing 'My Sharona' at Invitationals.}_

 _When you think back on all we've done_  
 _I hope you're proud_  
 _When you look back and see how far we've come_  
 _It was our time to shine_  
 _And nobody could hold us down_  
 _They thought they'd see us fall_  
 _But we, we stood so tall_  
 _And no we won't forget_

"Unique Adams!" Emma exclaimed.

{Unique flashes back to performing 'America' at Nationals.}

 _[Chorus]_

"Ryder Lynn!" Sheldon exclaimed.

{Ryder flashes back to performing 'Greased Lightning.'}

 _Yeah, Oh_

"Marley Rose!" Emma read.

{Marley flashes back to performing 'All or Nothing.'}

 _We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we, we showed them all  
And no they won't forget_

 _Yeah_

"Jake Puckerman!" Sheldon announced.

{Jake flashes back to performing 'Hall of Fame' at Regionals.}

 _Kitty w/ All Seniors: Whenever you remember times gone by_

 _Remember how we held our heads so high  
Kitty: When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Kitty w/ All Seniors: Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember_

"Kitty Wilde!" Emma concluded for the girls.

{Kitty flashes back to performing 'Wannabe'}

 _Kitty: Whenever you remember_

 _Oh, whenever you remember_

"Roderick Meeks," Sheldon announced.

Roderick accepted his diploma, flashing back to performing 'Take Me to Church' at Sectionals. He then took the podium.

"Wow," Roderick breathed. "I can't believe I get to take this stage and speak to you all as valedictorian! I know a lot of you might not even recognize me. I barely recognize myself. I've only been a student at McKinley for this one year, but, so much happened in this one year. My whole life, I was always a loner. My best friends were the people singing through my headphones. And then, one day, I heard a faint voice behind me. The voice of one Rachel Berry, who convinced me to join the Glee Club. Well, it was some club. When I joined, there was only one other person in the club, but slowly, we took on more members. We took six people to Invitationals, sixteen to Sectionals, twenty to Regionals, and thirty to Nationals. It was quite a feat. I have never been part of such a huge team. A lot of people might wonder why the heck the salutatorian and valedictorian keep gushing on and on about this little Glee Club. Well, it's much more than that. Kitty and myself speak on behalf of dozens of people just like us, all sitting out in those stands watching us. We represent a people who come together for a common goal. And I know most people have that, whether you're a part of football, the Cheerios, the AV club, or individual synchronized swimming, if that even exists. But my message is for everyone when I say that being a part of something, no matter how small, how underestimated, is a valuable part of life, and I regret that it took me seventeen years to figure that out. Like Kitty said, this Glee Club changed me, and as McKinley becomes an arts school, I'd like to remind everyone just how influential the arts can be. It truly is a life-changing experiences, something that can't be torn down by public fat shaming, three vicious dogs, and plates of raw kale."

Sue looked outraged from her principal's chair. Will, Emma, and Sheldon giggled.

"So, to my fellow graduates, remember that the power of many is greater than one," Roderick concluded. "Graduates, we did it. Let's go out there and show the world what we're made of."

 **INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE – LATE NIGHT**

Sue turned around her swivel chair, gazing evilly into Mason's, Madison's, and Spencer's eyes.

"Gay Twin, Weirdo Twin, Post-Modern Gay—" Sue began.

"I'm not gay—" Mason retorted.

"Are you calling me weird?" Madison asked.

"I AM a post-modern gay," Spencer said proudly.

"I've assembled you three here because of your achievements in—"

"Juggling?" Mason asked.

"Belting out really high Sia songs?" Madison asked.

"Getting overweight guys to climb ropes?" Spencer asked.

"ATHLETICS!" Sue exclaimed over their interruption. "Cheerleading, football, you three sophomores were some of the best that McKinley athletics had to offer. But, with the McKinley High School of Performing Arts opening next fall, athletics will be closing. That's right, children. Athletics at McKinley are no more."

"No Cheerios?" Mason and Madison asked with puppy-dog pouts.

Sue put on her fake sad face and nodded. "Ugh, it just pains me to see such potential being restricted to whatever is going to replace sports next year. I mean, dancing is not a sport—"

"You take that back," Mason and Madison interrupted.

"Oh, sweet, incestuous twin Cheerios and gay-football-player-who-everyone-assumed-was-straight, I can't imagine what your lives are going to be like ten years from now," Sue fake sighed. "Your senior year will come along, and sure, you'll have more Glee Club trophies and amateur musical theater credits under your belt, but you'll be rejected by every college you apply to simply because you spent more time learning how to stretch a tiny muscle in your throat, rather than the practical everyday usage of your entire body's physical mechanism. Ugh, you'll be homeless, out on the streets, turning to gay prostitution for a living while kids from other schools with strong athletic backgrounds will be CEO's, doctors, lawyers, and engineers, turning America into the top country that it must one day be if we get into the right presidential hands."

Mason and Madison looked down sadly. Spencer didn't look convinced.

"I ask you three to take on one task next year: destroy this whole high school from within," she said in her croaky voice. "You're all incoming juniors, meaning you have two years to accomplish the task, or otherwise die trying. Are we in agreement?"

The trio looked nervously at one another. Mason seemed unsure, Spencer on the fence, but Madison looked Sue straight in the eyes, and unbeknownst to the boys, she winked.

 **INT. THE LIMA BEAN**

Kurt, Unique, and Mercedes were sitting down to coffee.

"Massachusetts isn't that far away from New York, so maybe one of these days I can come in for a visit," Unique said to Kurt. "And Mercedes, gurl, you know that with you and my home girl Marley up in the City of Angels, I might be stopping by for Spring Beak or something!"

"Looking forward to it," Mercedes laughed. "We're so proud of you, Unique. It's so amazing to see who you've become since you came up to us as Wade in your freshman year."

"Totally," Kurt said. "You really are like our love child."

"Oh, don't say that word," Unique hushed. "Trust me, Kitty can hear it from miles away, and she'll show up at my door and give me a repentance speech for the 'Love Child' performance that I totally SLAYED when we were getting ready for that 2012 Christmas nativity."

"Is that the one where Ryder—" Mercedes began.

"Yes, yes, the hunk delivered my black baby Jesus and a blue glittery umbilical cord," Unique recalled.

"TMI," Kurt said awkwardly. "But anyway, we love you and we're proud of you."

"So, how's the album coming along, Mercedes?" Unique asked.

"Ugh," Mercedes sighed. "Three years ago I was headed to LA to be a backup singer. I was dropped, and sold my self-produced EP in a parking lot. You know people told me that the single 'Hell to the No' was just as pitiful and meaningless as Rebecca Black's 'Friday'? That song had meaning. I referenced Sue taking away my favorite food from the cafeteria, not backing down from Rachel's diva attitude, Sue making me lose 10 pounds, etc. Everyone can relate to this, right?"

"I do," Kurt and Unique both sad.

"Exactly," Mercedes sighed. "Well, anyway, after 'Shakin' My Head' reached #89 on iTunes in October, the label was confident enough to set the album's release date for this summer. If all goes well, I'll be picked up to open up for a Fall tour! I don't know, maybe Fifth Harmony or Meghan Trainer? Who knows?"

"No matter who it is, it's going to be big," Unique assured her.

 **INT. AUDITORIUM – SAT MAY 30**

The teachers, alumni, and underclassmen sat in the audience as the seniors presented their final song before parting ways. The stage is dark, but one-by-one, the spotlight shines on each singer at their solo moment.

 **Song: "Bring on Tomorrow" from FAME**

 _Ryder: We have arrived at a moment in our lives  
When the future passes into our hands  
We can find out, are we really strong enough  
To fulfill what the future demands_

 _Marley: We can stand on the edge_  
 _And look out into space_  
 _And be awed_  
 _By the wonders we see_

 _Roderick: We can all make a pledge_  
 _That the whole human race_  
 _Will become what we want it to be_

 _All: Bring on tomorrow_  
 _Let it shine_  
 _Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day_  
 _It's yours and mine_

 _We can make a difference_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _We can't wait_

 _Bree: Long, long ago in a world we never made_  
 _We were children who were making believe_  
 _Bree/Kitty: Closing our eyes_  
 _We were travelers in air_  
 _To a land we would not want to leave_

 _Jake w/ Skylar echoes: But the fairy tale land, fades away as we grow_  
 _And we all have to say our goodbyes_  
 _Unique: And we now understand, that this world that we know_  
 _Unique & Jake: Can be ours if we open our eyes_

 _All: Bring on tomorrow_  
 _Let it shine_  
 _Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day_  
 _It's yours and mine_

 _We can make a difference_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _We can't wait_

 _{5 other graduated Warblers, and 5 graduated Cheerios join them on stage}_

 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _We can't wait_  
 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _It's not too late_

 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _We can't wait_  
 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _We can't wait_

 _ **INT. HALLWAY**_

 _{The new NYC crew (Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Jake, and Kitty) walk through the halls together, walking out of the exit, the door shutting behind them.}_

 _All w/ Unique runs: Bring on tomorrow_  
 _Let it shine_  
 _Like the sun coming up on a beautiful day_  
 _It's yours and mine_

 _ **EXT. LOS ANGELES**  
_

 _{The new LA crew (Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Ryder, and Marley) glamorously ride on a bus through Los Angeles.}_

 _We can make a difference  
It's not too late  
Bring on tomorrow _

_We can't wait_

 _ **INT. CHOIR ROOM**_

 _{Sue spies through Will's office window on Sam, Will, Sheldon, Jane, Alistair, and Myron hugging each other goodbye for the summer, exiting the choir room, the door shutting behind them for the summer.}_

 _Bring on tomorrow_  
 _We can't wait_


End file.
